Opposites Attract
by LouphIe
Summary: The most rockin sisters in Castle Rock find that the only thing keeping them together is the fact that they're twins and a couple of Cobras.
1. The Ugly Duckling

_____Author's Note______  
  
This is a story composed by two author's daring-fox aka Lou and SophIe8 the author formerly known as SophIe. I am Lou I have been given the task of writing the first chapter. Sophie will write the next chapter, we both have our own characters, mine is Wendy and Sophie's is Rory. So every chapter Sophie writes will be from Rory's point of view, every chapter I write will be from Wendy's point of view. This beginning chapter isn't long but it's short and sweet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Wendy~*~*~*~*~  
  
The heavy rain that had shocked the town strummed heavily on the windows. A rhythm that helped me stay away from the forever calling insanity. I can't explain who I am, I can't explain where I am, I can't explain how I got here, I'm not even sure myself for all of those things.  
  
People called where I was a town, a town called Castle Rock, I call it my personal hell. It may be a small town, but it was just like every other town, the high school was just like any other, there were popular kids, smart kids that were classed as nerds, and like every school there was a weird kid.  
  
The kid that always dressed in black, had crosses that hung from her neck, was smart yet shy, no-one talked to her, most of the other students thought she probably had a disease that caused her to have no friends, a disease that they avoided by avoiding her. She sat alone in the cafeteria, slowly eating her lunch while she looked through a textbook, deciding how to work out the complicated sum that burned her eyes.  
  
I was that kid, and I was sitting in the cafeteria, alone at the table in the back, eating my salad, doing my homework and glancing at the ruckus that was the popular students, playing tricks on the nerds. Thankfully they were at the other end of the cafeteria, they wouldn't waste their precious breath to come and pester me.  
  
There were two kinds of popular in this school, there were the jocks and cheerleaders that were popular because of their looks and who they were currently dating. The other popular was the tough popular, the popular that most people avoided like they avoided me, that popular was the Cobras, Castle Rock's local gang. They were famous because of what they did, those times that they'd gotten arrested and put another notch on their belt of popularity.  
  
My sister was popular, she wasn't actually a Cobra, but she was often seen with them outside and inside school. She was in fact my twin sister, but we weren't identical, I believe the technical term to be 'fraternal twins'. We were extremely fraternal, I was dorky and whatnot and she was cool, I mean, she hung out with the Cobra's she had to be cool. She was also attractive, really attractive; guys would give an arm and a leg for my sister to only acknowledge their presence. I, on the other hand, wasn't so admired, I'm your typical nerd/weirdo, I wear glasses that hide my green eyes, I only recently had my braces removed, I had bad skin, my medium length black hair was limp and greasy, I wore a lot of black, I'm not a fan of colour, I talked to no-one in school, I had no friends.  
  
The cafeteria silenced for the first time this afternoon, I could only guess who had walked in, and when I looked up, it was exactly who I was expecting, Ace Merrill. The leader of the Cobra's, another one of my sister's admirers, someone who I secretly admired.  
  
I know he was way out of my league, but it made me feel less alone, having a crush on someone. It was pitiful, and when we moved here I'd sworn that I wouldn't let guys screw up my mind, I'd concentrate on my grades so I could move back to Los Angeles, go to college, back home. I had caught myself occasionally daydreaming about Ace, never in school though, that just wouldn't be acceptable, but at home in my room, or when the conversation at dinner was getting dry, I'd play with my food, nod my head when I felt it was needed and just think about him. Sometimes we'd be in a meadow in the middle of nowhere, sometimes in his car, in a forest, somewhere secret where nobody would find us.  
  
But, unfortunately for me, looks mattered to Ace Merrill, he'd rather die than be seen with a mutt like me, if it was personality, I'd probably loose again. My only chance with him is if he was looking for intelligence, but guys like him didn't really care if the space between a girl's ears was empty or full.  
  
Unexpectedly he headed straight for my table, and conversation soon began to flow around the cafeteria once again, people not bothered about Ace any more. I wiped my sweaty hands on my black jeans, after I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, one must look presentable for one's crush. Ace didn't seem to care.  
  
"You seen Rory?" He asked as he sat down in a chair opposite me.  
  
Perfect, Rory, my sister, that's what he wanted. Well, that was to be expected.  
  
I stopped looking at him, his toned physique, strawberry blonde hair, icy blue eyes that looked as if they were reading your soul. "Not since this morning." I replied, turning back to my salad.  
  
I had expected him to leave me alone, I'd given him the information he requested, but he sat there, I put the last morsel of food into my mouth and looked up.  
  
"Is there something else?" I asked after I had swallowed the crunchy lettuce.  
  
"I thought you had English with her before lunch." He said finally looking at me.  
  
Darn it, caught lying, tut tut. So what? I hated the way he always followed my sister, it was sickening how he could reduce himself so low. He knew I'd lied; he was staring into my eyes, analysing my core.  
  
"Okay, I did have English with her before lunch." I said, beginning to blush as he held the stare. I put my book into my bag, wanting to get away from this situation.  
  
"And yet you claim to not have seen her." He said smugly, smirking.  
  
God, I wanted to kiss him when he looked like that, but instead I picked up my bag and tray, saying, "Leave me alone Merrill, I don't have time for childish games."  
  
I turned, walked towards the doors, put my tray on the stand, and left the cafeteria, never looking back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day went quickly, Chemistry was slow, but then it was Physics, so it evened out eventually. Ace Merrill was in my Physics class, he sat behind me, I felt his eyes staring into my back, I wanted to walk out and leave but I didn't.  
  
I was at my locker when he and the official Cobra gang were talking outside the guy's lavatory, they gave me a few glances, and I immediately knew I was in trouble. I was the victim of most practical jokes; the Cobra's didn't bother me, unless I bothered them. And apparently I had bothered them by lying.  
  
I put my books in my locker and took out two others that I would need for homework, deciding that I didn't need my bag, I put my bag in the locker and just carried the two books, I began to walk quickly for the exit.  
  
It was Billy Tessio that called me, "Hey, Wendy."  
  
I knew they had planned something; it was obvious the way they had stood there, snickering. But I still stopped, I thought it was better to get it over with, and if they didn't get me today, they'd get me tomorrow.  
  
I waited for them to catch up with me, Ace walked beside me; the others were about a few feet behind.  
  
"Can I walk you home?" Ace asked.  
  
"No." I replied.  
  
"Please, it's my way of apologizing for putting maggots in your locker last year." He said, grinning obviously at the memory.  
  
"Fine." I said as I held my books close to my chest.  
  
"I am sorry about that. I mean I didn't think you'd freak out as much as you did." He said sincerely.  
  
"Just shut up, I just want this to be over with." I spoke the truth, what seemed like a dream yesterday was now a nightmare, Ace Merrill had a plan, and I was yet again the victim.  
  
"Can I carry your books?" He questioned.  
  
"No." I said holding them even more tightly to my chest.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean those maggots really did scare you, a friend of mine was at the other side of school when it happened and he said he heard you screaming."  
  
I hated being reminded of that incident, so to shut him up I just handed him the books. We walked in silence. We got to the exit - unfortunately it had stopped raining, I liked the rain, sometimes it was intense or relaxing and it always washed away your fears - we walked down the steps and Ace and the rest of the Cobra's stopped.  
  
Everything happened in slow motion, he threw my books into a large muddy puddle and sneered, "Go on ugly duckling, go home." He and his friends walked past me, laughing and giving each other high-fives.  
  
I ran from school, the wind whipped my face and hurt my eyes, and I didn't care. I ran to an empty park, one that I had been to often since we moved to Castle Rock.  
  
I sat under a big willow tree pulled my knees to my chest, buried my face in my arms, and began to cry. 


	2. Rory And The Cobras

A/N: Hey everyone, SophIe here. As you know, my awesome friend Lou and I have decided to write a story together. I thought it would be cool, and I hope you all like it. Anyway, my character is on Rory, and my chapters will be written in her POV, but I'll always let you know when its me in case anyone gets off track. Anyway, enough rambeling, here ya go. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
I walked out of school, standing behind my friends in silence, and watching them snicker and cackle as my sister ran off into the muddy scene. I had three books clutched in my arms, and walked up behind Ace.  
  
"Guys, would you just leave her alone." I started and they all whipped around to look at me. "What did you do to her now..." I said restlessly.  
  
"Nothing, Billy here was just being an ass." Ace said quickly, glaring at Billy as he stood open mouthed.  
  
"Me? I wasn't-" He started.  
  
"Shut up Billy." Ace said harshly and struck Billy in the head as he walked on with me.  
  
"Don't worry Rors, we didn't bring her tooo much harm." Ace said smoothly, with a grin. I looked at him with a raised brow, and saw my sister's books in a mud puddle.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay, well Eyeball, if you would be so kind as to pick up Wendy's books so I can bring them home to her." I said, giving Ace a cocky look. He on the other hand, wasn't so smooth when he had been caught lying about something personal to me.  
  
"Uh, speaking of books, those look heavy, let me get those." He said, taking my books in his arms.  
  
Just then, a set of prissy looking broads passed us, exchanging whispers and snid remarks about mme and the Cobras. I hated when they would gossip about things they didn't know. I could only imagine what rumor they'd start tomorrow. Being attached to the Cobras, wasn't always glamourous and fun.  
  
I ran my finger's through my long raven hair, and looked at them harshly as they laughed and went on their way.  
  
"Someone should beat the crap out of those bimbos, one of these days." I said, thinking aloud.  
  
"Well we would, but they're chicks." Eyeball explained.  
  
"But feel free if you want to take them on yourself," Vince stated.  
  
"Nothing like a good cat-fight." Ace said to the boys.  
  
"How unpredictable of you, gentlemen." I mocked them as I rolled my eyes and they started to walk me home.  
  
Ace handed me my books at my door step and I threw them inside onto the stairs.  
  
"So, are you coming out with us tonight?" He offered, is charm, fully intact.  
  
"I don't know, are you going to apologize to Wendy?"I said with my arms folded across my chest. My red shirt shifted with my awkward movement.  
  
"Is that what it's going to take for you to come hang out with us?"I felt bad, that I didn't really find any sympathy for Wendy. She was my sister, my twin, and had been tortured by my friends forever, but I could never really stay too sorry for her. My mind was always drifting elswhere, and besides, we were never really all that close. But this way of thinking only made me feel like scum. So the least I could do was to get Ace to apologize.  
  
"Yeah, that and about five bucks." I said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, alright, where is the little duck." He said, holding back a laugh.  
  
"Little what?" I said, not picking up on the inside joke.  
  
"Nothing." He said quickly.  
  
Ace came in and stood in the living room with Eyeball, as I searched for Wendy.  
  
"She's not here." I said finally.  
  
"Well that was a fine waste of time, thank you Rory." Ace said restlessly.  
  
"Sorry guys," I said casually.  
  
Ace headed toward the door, while I stood in the living room with Eyeball. I walked over to him slowly, about to take Wendy's muddy books from him.  
  
"Thanks for taking them for me," I said, staring into his brown eyes.  
  
"No problem," He smiled as did I.  
  
The trasnfer of the two books from his hands to mine, must've been a while, because Ace grew impatient.  
  
"Come on Eyeball, we don't have all fuckin' day."  
  
"Uh, I gotta go..." He said suddenly.  
  
"So I hear. Well, I-I'll see you tonight..."  
  
"Yeah... Okay... Sure..." I said slowly, and he finally met with Ace.  
  
Wendy came through the door just as the two left, and she slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Rough day?" I said mockingly, still in a bit of a daze. She didn't say anything, just shot me a mean, puffy eyed look. Then light showed upon me, and I realized I was being just a tad inconsiderate.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked, sincerely.  
  
"Do I look okay? You're friends are assholes!"  
  
"Well, yea... But Ace said he was sorry."  
  
"Yea... Whatever..."  
  
"No, he really did. He and Eyeball were waiting here while I looked all over the house for you. Where were you?"  
  
"Just forget it. Why don't you go back to ignoring me like you do in school." Wendy said, and I could tell she was fighting tears. I didn't think she really cared about us not talking much in school, I could tell she just wanted me to feel bad, which I didn't, but that's just me. It was obvious to me that she was mad at my friends and probably that I still hung around them and didn't aknowledge when they were out of line. And that, I felt bad for. But that feeling would pass shortly.  
  
Wendy went up to her room and slammed the door. The phone had rang and I was talking to Ace about hanging out with the Cobras tonight, when I remembered Wendy's books. My guilty feeling was gone by then. While still on the phone, I opened Wendy's door, threw her books inside, and slammed it closed, laughing at what Ace had said.  
  
About twenty-minutes later, still taking to Ace, I flipped through the mail and found one of the only things Wendy and I could ever come together on. I screamed into the phone and told Ace I'd call him back.  
  
"Wendy! Axel wrote us!" Immiedently she charged down the stairs and took the letter from me.  
  
The only thing we would set aside differences on was a letter from our older brother. 


	3. Ouch!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~Lou's Author's note~*~*~*~  
  
Lou here! The only reason I'm updating so soon is because Sophie updated sooner than I expected she would, and when I read it, it inspired me to write. And I'm sleepy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Wendy~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I held the white, crisp envelope in my hand for seconds, staring at the cursive handwriting that undoubtedly belonged to Axel, which was before Rory swiped it from me.  
  
"Rory, we should cherish these moments, you know Axel only writes every couple of months." I said as Rory wrestled to open the envelope.  
  
I yanked it from her grasp once again, deceiving, aren't I?  
  
"You'll tear it if you're not careful." I said as I slipped my fingers under the lip and gently pulled out the folded pieces of paper, which was then taken by Rory.  
  
She sat down at the breakfast table and placed the papers in front of her, murmuring quickly and quietly as she read. She laughed at some points and gasped at others, which caused her to read more quickly.  
  
I watched her read. She was always first, first born, first one to speak, to walk, to hit puberty, go on a date. I actually hadn't even been on a date, never gone anywhere in all ways possible with a boy before. Why couldn't I ever be first at something? Was I cursed? Unlucky? Jinxed? Doomed to a destiny of loneliness and pure loathing of my sister? I'm not sure, some people die lonely, I hope to die young, and I don't want to be the oldest virgin that would just be worse than being me.  
  
Rory pushed her chair back and stood up, "you can read it now." She said. Oh? I have to have her permission now? She picked up her books and walked upstairs.  
  
I sat down in the seat opposite to where Rory had sat, rotated the papers so that the faced me and began to smooth out the creases that had already formed.  
  
Axel was 22; he had left home at 19, looking for work, and then he came home one day and announced at dinner that he was joining the army. That's where he was now. But, at that announcement there had been many different emotions within the family. Myself and Rory where of course disappointed by his news, but happy at the same time, when he moved out it meant I could move into his room and not share with Rory, giving us the space that both of us needed. Father was proud, why wouldn't he be? His only son would be fighting for his country, honouring the land he loved. Mother was upset and acted as if she was losing him forever; like she had been told her son had a week left to live. Axel visited once a year, around Christmas, something I wasn't big on.  
  
I dislike special occasions, not that I'm ungrateful, I just feel that they've become all about decoration and gifts, that the real reason we celebrate all these things have been trapped in a web of artificial smiles.  
  
Axel spoke about what he had done in the past month, talked about the different firearms he had used, where I had no clue what he was talking about, told the comical story of he almost shot the General, a mean old man who walked with a limp and had a scar across his left eye. He then moved onto how bad the food was, his usual jokes about how he was afraid that the lentil soup might try to eat him instead of the other way around. Then it got to the serious stuff, he wrote that a couple of weeks ago he sprained his ankle while doing an exercise on the field and had to keep of it for a few days, then a childhood memory of when he broke his leg while climbing a tree. The ending was short, like always, he said he missed us, couldn't wait for Christmas and then said goodbye.  
  
I stood up and placed the letter on the kitchen counter where my parents would see it for when they got back, they were out of town on their anniversary; a whole week of just Rory and myself, and only one day had passed.  
  
I walked up the stairs and entered my room, I heard Rory talking, on the phone yet again. I shut the door behind me, leaned against it for a while, breathing in deeply and coordinate my thoughts.  
  
I kicked off one of my black boots, it made a soft thump sound as it hit the wall next to the door to my closet to my right, I then kicked off the other black boot and it flew out the window to my left.  
  
"Damn it." I whined, "why the hell do I keep you open?" I asked the window, I walked towards the window, half expecting it to reply.  
  
I had about two feet when I tripped over something, I pushed out my arms, supporting my upper body, unluckily the denim jacket I was wearing restrained me from making that action, and so I fell flat on my face with a clunk.  
  
I laid there in agony for a while, waiting to see if the pain that had shot up my nose would stop, I kneeled and regretted the action, a sharp pain rose up my knee and to my thigh, I winced and gritted my teeth while making a hissing sound.  
  
"Why am I so accident prone?" I asked looking up at the ceiling, as if I was asking God.  
  
No reply came.  
  
I used the foot of my bed to help me up, I stood still for a while, regaining my balance. I turned around to see what it was that had tripped me up, and it was one of the books that Rory had thrown into my room. I kicked it with my good leg to my right, it clattered against the boot.  
  
Then, slightly limping towards the window, I met another accident. Because I had left the window open all day, and because it had rained, there was a puddle of water on the wooden floorboards near to the window, and because I wasn't paying attention to the floor, I slipped and fell on my back and greeted the floor with a loud bang.  
  
I moaned, not because of the pain, but because of the fact that nothing else worse could happen, I'd lost a boot, tripped and slipped, what next a napalm attack?  
  
I spoke too soon, the vibrations that had gone through the floor when I landed and caused a bookshelf to wobble.  
  
"Oh please, God, no." I whispered. Then I got hysterical as it tilted even more towards me, laughing manically.  
  
Some of the books fell out and landed on my, then the heavy bookcase fell on me, I greeted it with"Oof."  
  
I groaned under the muddle and yelled in my frustration, "Shit no!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - That was basically me taking the piss, you see, I have been extremely accident prone today, I've split 3 drinks, dropped (and broken) one plate, almost fell down the stairs this morning, and this afternoon I tripped over a bean bag (I know - how could I not see it?) and I was in the garden earlier and got stung by a wasp.  
  
Reviews are welcome - Lou 


	4. A Broken Record

A/N: Hey you guys! SophIe here, I'm back for another chapter. I hope no one is getting confused or anything. Anyway, here ya go, Rory's POV:  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
I was sitting in my room, laughing with Ace on the phone when I heard a thump down the hall. I rolled my green colored eyes and hopped off my bed. I opened the door to Wendy's room to find her wrestling a bookcase, her many, many, many books scattered all over her floor and flying everywhere.  
  
I couldn't help but begin to laugh at her. She shot a glance my way and immedently slipped on a hard covered novel, and fell to the ground. The bookcase fell to the left, missing her, but knocking down a lamp on her nightstand. I continued to laugh at my sister's clumsy ways.  
  
"A little help?" She asked, as I snickered away.  
  
"I'll pass." I said, still laughing at her.  
  
"You're right, that was selfish of me." Wendy retorted, glaring at me, her eyes booming.  
  
"You are such a dweeb." I said, and skipped into my room, slamming the door behind me.  
  
About an hour later, I went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, with my record of the very nasally, Millie Smalls, thriving in the living room. Wendy was sitting at the table, attempting to write an essay that was due tomorrow, in our class. She had been perfecting hers over the weekend, while I didn't even start mine.  
  
"Rory! I'm trying to read, can you shut the stupid record off!" She yelled.  
  
"My boy lollipop! You make my heart go giddy-up!" I sang loudly with the record, purposely ignoring her. I liked seeing Wendy's temper rise. It was fun.  
  
"Rory!" She screeched as I sang teasingly in her face. She got up and started chasing me around the table, as I laughed and sang with the record.  
  
"You set my world on fire! You are my one desire, whoa, my lollipop!" I screamed to her. Just then, the doorbell rang, and I realized I wasn't ready to go out yet.  
  
Wendy heaved an angry holler at me, and went to answer the door. Our hair was tangled and unruly, and our faces flushed because of our running. Great time for the guys to show up.  
  
"Ace!" Wendy whispered in a gasp as I darted up the stairs, the record still blasting.  
  
"Bad time?" He said, and I ran to my room.  
I heard Wendy finally shut off the record as I pulled on a snug black t-shirt. I slipped on tight, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. I quickly combed my hair and let it hang down, past my elbows. My pink lips and perfect make-up brought out my green eyes. When I charged down the stairs, half an hour later, Eyeball was the first person I saw.  
  
"Hi." I said in a flirtatious tone.  
  
"Hey." He replied smoothly. "You look great." I smiled, staring into his beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say." Ace said, and my glance fell in his direction.  
  
"Hey Ace," I said, hopping off the steps. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I've had enough duck for one night." Still not getting the joke, I shrugged it off and took my keys from the small table by the door.  
  
"I'll see you tonight Wendy." I called to her, and she stood there, fidgeting, and I smiled to myself. She always got like that when she was nervous, but which guy she was nervous about lingered in my mind. It had to be Ace. But was she nervous because she was uncomfortable with all the taunting things he's done to her, or was she nervous because she had a crush on him and didn't tell me?  
  
"Say good-bye to your record as well." She warned. I smiled and said to her: "I love you too."  
  
"See ya later Duckie." Ace said, and saluted Wendy on his way out.  
  
"You'll have to explain that one to me sometime," I said hitting Ace's arm, and I could tell Wendy noticed the meaningless gesture. At least it was meaningless to me.  
  
"Okay Wendy, don't kill yourself studying,"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just beat it." She snapped. I let Eyeball follow Ace out the door.  
  
"Don't wait up." I winked to my sister, she rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'll see ya."  
  
------------------------------------------LATER THAT NIGHT------------------ ----------------------------  
  
Ace and I sat in his car alone, as the rest of the Cobras drank and partied in the lot behind us. I sat, somewhat uncomfortable, with my stomach turning, I smiled at Ace who was strangely staring back.  
  
"Are you okay?" I said with a small laugh. "You look like you're going to eat my face or somethin'."  
  
"I was just thinkin'," He started to say.  
  
"There's a first time for everything I guess." I said smartly. we laughed a little then flashed a smile.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, it's was about time we got together." I was certain I was in a dream. This had come as a complete shock, as if a bomb went off right next to me. I was so busy focusing on flirting with Eyeball, I had missed the vibe Ace was sending. But I was good at acting smooth, as if everything was fine.  
  
"But Ace, we are together." I teased and he laughed.  
  
"I'm serious, what do you think?"  
  
"Together, me and you, as in dating?"  
  
"Yeah." It was clear he wasn't going to give me much time to think. Then again, any other girl would jump at the chance to date Ace Merrill.  
  
"Okay, sure." I said simply and he gave me an Ace Merrill kiss. 


	5. Makeover

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hello readers... We meet again. Yes, Louise here. You know the drill: Wendy's Point Of View:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
As soon as Rory said goodbye I felt a strong pang of jealousy, not only did she leave with Ace, but Eyeball too, and she'd probably be meeting up with the rest of the Cobras. I wasn't that bothered that she was going to be spending most of the night with them, what bothered me was the fact that she would be with Ace, who was clearly infatuated with my sister.  
  
That look, full of lust, which he gave her when she walked down the stairs, like he wanted to devour her. Eyeball had given her the same look, but less obvious. I didn't mind to some extent, Ace was different to Eyeball, Ace had that bad-boy aura about him, and that smile... I bet he had broken millions of hearts with that smile. It was lazy and mischievous and usually plastered to his face, like some of the girls he had dated.  
  
Rory's record finally stopped after small crackling sounds, I looked at the pieces of paper on the table and the book. So what if I didn't hand it in on time? I was a grade-A student; surely it wouldn't matter if one essay had been delayed? I left my things on the breakfast table and ran upstairs, and began to run a bath.  
  
The warm water felt relaxing and I was glad to finally have some 'me' time, the fluid motions of the water washed away any worries, or feelings of embarrassment and jealousy. I felt replenished with joy and didn't have a care in the world, no thoughts crossed my mind, I was in a state of tranquillity.  
  
Time seemed to escape as I bathed and then washed my hair, I finally stepped out of the bath, pulled out the plug and looked into the mirror, it then hit me. The reason why Rory was the popular twin, the one who got the guys and the thrills, the excitement. The answer was easy, time. Rory had more time than me - more time to put on make-up and do her hair, I on the other hand always had work to do. But, tonight I didn't, well I did, I just wasn't going to do it.  
  
I dried myself with the towel and began to towel dry my hair until it was slightly damp, I'd leave it to dry completely by itself. Underwear and socks went on quickly, then came the decision of what to experiment with. Most of my clothes were black or different shades of black - which I don't think there's many of. I did have a few grey and dark blue clothes, but mainly black.  
  
I slipped on a pair of grey jeans that were white at the knees because the had been worn out, I checked through my closet over and over again and found nothing that wouldn't be a change for me, everything was black. The thought of then borrowing some of Rory's clothes entered my mind, but I know perfectly well she'd tell me where to stick it.  
  
I looked in the mirror and noticed that my hair and began to curl into ringlets, what caught my even more were the pictures slotted into the frame, mostly pictures of Axel, mom and dad, my dog Hades. I then remembered that the poor pooch had been outside most of the day and ran downstairs, then realising I didn't have a t-shirt on I ran upstairs and put on an old shirt and slipped on some trainers. I went outside and found the German Shepherd in his kennel looking sorry for himself, I untied the rope that kept him bound and walked with him into the house.  
  
Hades rushed straight to the bowl to come face to face with nothing, I slipped off my trainers and looked into the fridge, found a steak and tossed it into the bowl.  
  
Going back upstairs I looked at the pictures once again, there was the odd one of myself and Rory wrestling when we were five. The last picture I looked at was from a Christmas when I was thirteen, mom had bought me a pink t-shirt - I know, what's the deal with clothes at Christmas? - telling me to 'get in touch with my feminine side, like Rory'. Mom usually added that 'like Rory' and ticked me off continuously when she did.  
  
I still had the t-shirt, back then it was slightly to big for me, but now, now that I'm a young woman it should fit perfectly and cling in the right places. I looked under my bed to still find it in the box it had been presented to me in, I took off my shirt and slipped on the pink t-shirt.  
  
It did cling in the right places, and it was definitely something I wouldn't wear, not even something I think Rory would wear. It was light pink with patterns of leaves and flowers in a burgundy colour, it was v- neck in shape and showed my collarbones and the milky skin that covered my body. The sleeves were short, it clung at the waist and chest and rested at my hips like a very short dress, completely something that I wouldn't wear.  
  
I went into Rory's room, deciding to try make-up, first few times I ended up blinding myself with mascara, finally I gained control, black eyeliner followed by dark purple eye shadow and ending with black mascara. Attention was drawn to my eyes and I felt that all my flaws wouldn't be noticed because of my eyes, the way they contrasted against the purple, it highlighted something that I didn't think I had.  
  
Beauty wasn't the word, never in a million years would I consider myself beautiful, I was a wallflower, most people didn't like to be branded as that, but I thought I could be one. I was intellectual and shy, the qualities of a wallflower; you could say I looked like a flower. Not a rose, maybe a daisy, or a weed, I thought to myself as I stepped back into my room, I grabbed something to tie my hair back into a loose bun and decided to continue my essay, the thought of getting a B suddenly seemed like a terrible thing. I also grabbed my favourite record, I got to the bottom of the stairs and replaced Millie Smalls with Frank Sinatra and hummed along to the tune of 'All The Way'.  
  
I gave Hades another steak because he was giving me one of those 'If I die tomorrow of starvation it'll be on your conscious' looks. I then sat down, still humming and continued to read where I had left off earlier, the soft melody making me ease back into the chair.  
  
The soft melody wasn't too loud though, I still heard the roar of a car engine come to a stop, and I heard the feet walk up the porch steps, the murmured words and finally the turn of the doorknob.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Small note to my buddy Sophie - It's my damn sandwich and Billy's for dessert! Hehehe. 


	6. Tabatha

A/N: Hey all~ SophIe here. Here's another Chapter for ya! Rory's POV!:  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
I stood out on the porch, with Ace, while Eyeball sat in the car. Although I was here with Ace, I couldn't help but look at Eyeball, until Ace pulled me into a kiss. When we released, my stomach ached. I felt so confused. I wasted all my time liking Eyeball, when here, Ace Merrill, wanted me.  
  
"I... better go..." I said, and gave him another kiss, then went inside.  
  
I was glad to be away from the whole situation. So many feelings burned inside, and there was nothing I could do about it. As my stomach turned in knots, I slid, with my back on the door, down to sit on the carpet. I felt sick, but then again this always happened when I couldn't deal with something. I sat with my eyes closed for a minute, feeling a pounding headache rise. I heard footsteps, and my eyes flew open to view a better version of Wendy.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to you?" I said, noticing her eye make-up.  
  
"Time for a change," She replied.  
  
"Is that the shirt mom gave you for Christmas, like. a million years ago?"  
  
"Yeah, so what? I can't get tired of black?"  
  
"I didn't think it was possible." I stood up and for once looked over my sister carefully. She stood there, uneasily. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" I said, looking at her make-up.  
  
"Shut up. Man, I wear a pink shirt and suddenly it's a big deal." I sat there, my nose scrunched. I gave her a sour look. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She said, noticing my face.  
  
"What is this crap?" I said, listening to the classic voice of Frank Sinatra.  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to appreciate talented musicians." She folded her arms as I jumped to my feet.  
  
"I can't believe you took out old Frankie. This is music mom and dad would like, and when you start having the same taste as your parents, it's a bad sign." I said, heading up the stairs.  
  
"Drop dead you moron. Aren't you going to do your essay?"  
  
"I can write that paper during math." I yelled, walking into my room. A moment later, Wendy was at my door.  
  
"What do you want?" I said restlessly, lying on my bed.  
  
"So. Tell me about your evening with Ace.. A-and the rest of those retards." She said, sitting on my vanity seat.  
  
"What's it to you?" Then I remembered a hidden crush she could have, and decided to find out for sure. "You like one of 'em of somethin'?" Her face grew red, and her fingers fidgeted. I grinned at her not-so-subtle reaction.  
  
"N-No. O-Of course not. That's insane." She stammered, and I knew she was lying right there.  
  
"Uh huh. Well, whatever." I said, as she seemed to return to her normal complexion and relax.  
  
"So. What happened?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. We drank, we raced, Ace told me he liked me, and Charlie threw up." I said, hiding a smile.  
  
"WHAT?" She shouted, her rare eyes wide.  
  
"I said, Charlie threw up." I teased.  
  
"No! No! No! Before that!"  
  
"Oh, um. We raced."  
  
"After that you idiot!"  
  
"Now Wendy, there's no need for name calling."  
  
"Ace told you he liked you?"  
  
"Oh that. Yea." I said casually, as her cheeks flushed. I decided to withhold from her, that Ace and I were now a couple. But I could only imagine how she would take it once she found out at school. There was no doubt in my mind that there would be gossip tomorrow.  
  
Wendy got up silently and walked out of my room, her short raven hair, pushed behind her ears. I got up, my long black hair whipping me in the face as I went to my door.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked casually. "What's wrong? Something you ate?" I offered as an excuse for her to use.  
  
"Yea. Something's not sitting right." She said and went into her room.  
  
I shrugged it off and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Wendy's dog Hades, and my cat, Tabatha, were attacking each other like crazy.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Stop it!" I yelled at the two of them, scooping up Tabatha in my arms. "No Hades!" I said to the dog as I sent him upstairs to Wendy, with his tail between his legs.  
  
"You've got stop attacking Hades. If he winds up with anymore cat scratches Wendy will have my ass." I said to the cat and brought her upstairs with my glass of water.  
  
Tabatha walked softy on my bed as I set the water down. She and Hades were always fighting, kind of like Wendy and me. They're just too different. Wendy and I are just too different. We'll never get along, like Tabatha and Hades. Oh well, I can't waste my time thinking about the endless rivalry between Wendy and I, I have to get up for school tomorrow. I fell asleep with Tabatha purring next to me.  
  
Hey everyone- sorry that took so long, but my computer is fixed and I'll be updating quicker!!! As for you Lou, don't even think about taking the Cobras from me- that's my sandwich!!! And your daughter is soooooo cute! So now me and my boyfriend have to have a kid- cuz I want one now!!! ::He looks very, very afraid.:: hehehe 


	7. Thou art thee Queen of Sheba

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Louise is here, after a small rest. So here she is, here's......Wendy!  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
I sighed as I closed the door behind me, despair was like a wet towel that I was being hit with. Ace liked Rory? What the hell did that mean? Does she like him? Are they dating? The thought clenched my heart tightly, tears pooled in the brim of my eyes, I collapsed onto my bed, burying my face in the pillow.  
  
How? How could Ace do that to me? How could Rory? I didn't think she even liked Ace, that-that backstabber.  
  
A soft whimpering was heard at my door, I looked and saw a brown nose trying to edge itself in, "Come on, Hades."  
  
After hearing my words of encouragement he finally let himself in, the door shut itself and Hades sat down and looked up at me with pleading eyes. I noticed the scratch on his nose, "Damn cat." I muttered, "Piece of shitty fluff."  
  
"You don't like it much here either do you, boy?" I said scratching him behind the ear.  
  
He nuzzled into my hand in reply, I smiled. Why did animals always know the right things to do?  
  
I wiped my eyes brushing away the gloom, I laid down and motioned for Hades to join me on the bed by patting an empty space.  
  
I closed my eyes emptying my head of all thoughts.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
I opened my eyes and saw my bedroom that was flooded by the sun's light, I yawned and glanced at the small silver clock on my cabinet.  
  
"Shit!" I cried as I stumbled out of bed, I looked closer to make sure the clock was working, then glanced at my watch to make sure. "Shit." I mumbled as I gathered in the figures, it was quater past ten, break begun at half past ten at school, I'd missed school, well half of the morning.  
  
I looked in the mirror and realised that I looked like I did last night, except ruffled. I ran my hand through my hair and wiped away some of the make-up, making it streak halfway across my face. Taking a tissue I scrubbed away at my face, but some eyeliner refused to leave around my eyes, I shrugged, so people at school would see me wearing make-up? No biggie.  
  
Gathering my books from the desk, I said bye to Hades, I rushed out the room and almost tripped over Tabatha, it was hard to resist the temptation of kicking her, but I was too late for school already, although seeing a cat fly would amuse me...  
  
I left her, and ran down the stairs, hearing her hiss behind me. I jogged into the light blue kitchen and noticed dishes in the sink, Rory never cleaned up after herself, I reached into the fridge and put a steak into Hades bowl, then grabbed an apple for myself, slipped on my sneakers and ran like hell to school, almost forgetting to lock the door.  
  
I was in school twenty minutes later, break would be ending soon. I walked more calmly through the entrance, and while receiving many weird looks from many people, I walked to my locker.  
  
Chris Chambers was standing next to my locker, leaning on his, we weren't really friends, but our lockers had been next to each other for almost three years, so we were made to like each other, I'd say that myself and Chris were acquaintances that shared few classes together.  
  
I fumbled with the lock and banged at the door in my frustration and it opened with a slight whine. I smiled proudly, turning to Chris, I saw his open mouthed expression.  
  
"Wendy?" He asked me, looking at me unbelievingly.  
  
"Nay, I art the Queen of Sheba, this Wendy ye' speak of, laddy, I'm just using the lassie's locker." I replied sarcasticly.  
  
He got down on his knees, "Your Majesty, I am not worthy."  
  
"Knock it off, Chambers." I replied waving my hand in dismissal.  
  
He stood back up, grinning, "Okay, but why does the Queen of Sheba talk Scottish?"  
  
"I don't know, everything's been screwed up lately." I sighed, leaning my forehead on my locker.  
  
"Yeah, like you, cos' you look really different, almost attractive!" He faked terror.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to my locker getting out some more books, "What did I miss?" I asked, changing the subject, we both had English today together, although I had missed it.  
  
"Well, Gordie got after school detention." He explained, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Gordie? You're kidding me." I said, chuckling, Gordie Lachance was one of Chris' friends, therefore I had talked to him while he was with Chris at his locker, Gordie was also in our English class.  
  
"Nope, he got into this argument with Mr Herbert about five minutes into the first lesson about similes and metaphors." He said smiling.  
  
"Anything else?" I said, trying to imagine Gordie arguing with a teacher.  
  
"You missed an half an hour speech about poetry in the second lesson..."  
  
I bounced slightly, boy, did I hate poetry, "Yay!"  
  
"...So I took notes for you." Chris said handing me several pieces of paper covered in handwriting, while he was smiling triumphantly.  
  
I grumbled and shoved the notes into my locker and closed it, "Might as well walk to class, starts in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Yeah," Chris replied walking with me outside to another block of the school, we didn't have our next class together, he was working back inside school, but he wanted to recreate the argument that was Gordie vs. Mr Herbert for me.  
  
I laughed as Chris widened his eyes to do an impression of Gordie, we were so busy laughing that neither of us noticed where we were walking.  
  
The next thing I knew, I had bumped into someone, knocking me to the ground, I looked up to see Rory and the Cobras looking down at me.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Author's Note:  
  
For those of you that are wondering... yes, my daughter is adorable, just like her mother. Lol, there's so many lies in that sentence it's not even funny. Sophie - even if you have a kid - mine will be still cuter!!! Mwhahaha!!! Reviews are greatly welcomed, you gorgeous people you. 


	8. My Thoughts Are Completely Different Fro

**** Louie babe- how could I argue that your kid would still be cuter? She's the cutest thing in the whole world!!! And besides I could never have a kid because I scared off my boyfriend remember? Lol. Anyway guys- here's chapter 8! Sorry my last chapter took so long to get up, but I finally got my AOL back so I'll be updating quicker. Rory.  
  
******  
  
I looked ahead of me to find that I had bumped into Wendy while I was chatting with the guys. There was something different about her though. She was wearing the pink shirt she had on last night that showed her figure and some smudged eyeliner that seemed to look really nice with her short hair. There was something else too. Oh, a smile. She was laughing with Eyeball's younger brother. I really didn't know too much about him, after all, I was Eyeball's friend, not his brother's.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Wendy said meekly, and maneuvered around the Cobras and me. For a second there, I almost thought that would be that. But then again, I was with the Cobras.  
  
Ace whirled around, dragging me with him, his arm slung around my shoulders. He whistled and the other Cobras laughed as I closed my eyes, wishing he would stop. Wendy turned around with Chris looking at her worriedly. I could tell she noted Ace's arm around me, although she didn't say anything about it. Her glance was enough to send my stomach A-wall.  
  
"Looky what we have here." Ace said. "Gentlemen, I believe our duck, has made her way into." He paused looking at Wendy mockingly with his arms raised elegantly and his voice light as if he was announcing a ballet.  
  
"Into what Ace?" Charlie said, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"A bigger duck." Ace said rudely as the guys laughed and he made his way back to me, placing his arm around my waist, I flinched in fear that Wendy would notice as well.  
  
"You okay?" Ace whispered to me after my flinch and I nodded silently, wanting to get away from there.  
  
"I'm not feeling well, I'm going to go to the nurse." I whispered to him, glancing at Wendy.  
  
"Okay," Ace said, and I tried to walk away as fast as I could. Ace pulled on my arm, and my fear grew. He tugged me toward him and pulled me into a hot kiss. I pulled away and without even looking at Wendy I said, "Bye." And high-tailed it out of there.  
  
I ran into the girls' bathroom and sat on the floor, my stomach churning. What have I done? Wendy is going to kill me! No, not kill me. Just hate me forever and ever and ever. Whoa. Okay I need to calm down. Stupid Ace. Why did have to come out and say "I think we should get together." What is that?!? Who says a thing like that to their friend! Friends are friends not potential couples! Well, besides me and Eyeball, but I can kiss that goodbye now that I'm dating his best friend! I stood up, fixed myself up in the mirror and went to the nurse to fake my way to be sent home. Lucky for me mom and dad were out this week.  
  
I sat in the nurses office for ten minutes, but she wouldn't believe any of my made-up symptoms. Not only that, but she wouldn't believe any of my real ones! I hate this school! I trudged out of the office with my head hung low, and SMACK! I looked up and found I had bumped right into Eyeball.  
  
"Sorry Eyeball, apparently this is just not my day for walking without looking where I am going."  
  
"I can see that. Are you okay? Feeling any better?"  
  
"Not really but the fucking bitch won't send me home."  
  
"Well I could've told you that. You know this nurse won't send you home unless you're brought down by a teacher with your organs hanging out." I smiled and laughed as he did too. You see, this worked. This didn't get my sister mad at me, or made me uncomfortable. But either way, I couldn't have him.  
  
"Either way, it looks like I'm going to lose all day." I said, mainly talking about not having him.  
  
"Well there is an alternative." He said mischievously. And for a minute, I could've sworn he read my mind. But again, he was talking about me going home.  
  
"Oh really, what's that?"  
  
"Come on." He said and took my hand. He dragged me outside, and into his car. He hit the gas and we sped off.  
  
"Ah yes! Good plan!" I said, letting my hair fly in the wind. Eyeball laughed his adoring little laugh.  
  
"Were to?" (To the stars. lol, Titanic. sorry, lol, that's what I thought of instantly- back to the story)  
  
I desperately wanted to say, "My place. my parent's are out of town. and no one would be home for hours." but I didn't.  
  
"Let's go to my house, my parent's are away and Wendy won't be home for hours." I said flirtatiously, and Eyeball shot me a serious look. Hey, what I said was completely different from what I was thinking! Okay, not really.  
  
"A-Are you serious?" Eyeball stammered, his tone soft.  
  
"Yea Eyeball, I think I am." I said more to myself, reminding myself what I was suggesting. I tried to think of Ace, I really did. But I couldn't get him in my mind. I knew that once I had a thought of Ace, I could stop, but nothing came to me.  
  
Eyeball parked in front of my house and we got out of the car slowly. As soon as our feet stepped into the house, Eyeball grabbed me and kissed me, and slammed the door behind him.  
  
******  
  
A/N: Dirtyness! Man, my character's a slut. Ah well. We'll just hope better for Wendy. ( 


	9. Faggot, Dickless and Panda

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Wendy!  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
I watched Rory leave, she had lied to me, and when Ace kissed her, I could have retched, it was all wet and fish-like. Disgusting.  
  
I turned to Chris to see him glaring at Ace, Ace was looking at me, it wasn't like he was checking me out, more like seeing how different I looked, how I'd changed rapidly overnight. I ran a hand through my shoulder-length hair, uncomfortable with the attention of Ace's eyes.  
  
"You're a fucking moron." Chris spat at Ace, looking at him like a pile of dirt.  
  
Ace obviously seemed annoyed at and then smirked, "Christopher, surely you learnt years ago how valuable manners are?"  
  
The rest of the Cobras chuckled as Ace rubbed his hands together, cracking his knuckles, I gulped, I'd seen him do that before fights.  
  
"Yeah, well," Chris stated. "When protecting a friend is a case, I don't give a flying fuck about manners."  
  
"Friends, are you sure it's just friends?" Ace claimed looking between myself and Chris. "Can't you just imagine it guys?" He said taking a step back and folding his arms across his chest, "The Duck and Faggot in wedded bliss?" He smirked again.  
  
A small group of students had gathered around us, surveying the scene that was sure to turn into a fight, with unlucky me in the middle of it. I turned back to Chris once again, I could almost make out the smoke coming from his ears.  
  
He stood defiantly in front of Ace, and as if in a guy code, Ace accepted the challenge that I couldn't see, Ace nodded his head and said: "If you want to get rough with the big boys, Chris, you can get rough." He then turned to me. "Duck? Hope you know first aid, you might have to tend to lover boy's wounds."  
  
Ace cracked his knuckles once again and was about to punch Chris in the face when something inside me wanted to do what Chris had done for me.  
  
I pushed Chris aside, he attempted to protect me, and I was going to return the favour. Ace didn't notice the quick movement and preceded with the punch, his fist connected with my face on my right cheekbone, flesh smushed and bone bruised.  
  
The force of the blow knocked my to the ground on my left side, I whimpered as I fell, I still had bruises from my ordeal yesterday with the bookcase. My eyes closed and when I opened them, more people seemed to have gathered around us, Chris was looking at me, he asked me if I was okay as he helped me to my feet, tears gathered and one trickled down my cheek, I choked back a sob.  
  
I glanced at Ace and hitting a woman didn't seem new to him, he looked utterly unfazed, he sighed, "Oh dear, looks like our little duck is turning into a panda."  
  
"Fuck you." I muttered as I brushed any dirt that I may of had on my clothes.  
  
"What?" He said, he emphasized his point by holding his hand up to his ear.  
  
"Fuck you," I repeated. Looking him dead in the eye. "You think you're so great and wonderful, but you're not. You think you're so tough but you're just a little boy, you drive around in your car with your childish gang while putting people down. But you're not tough, the people that are tough are the people that you put down, the ones that you bully, the ones that come to school everyday knowing that they're gunna get shit from you." Tears trickled down my face, and a sensation flowed through my body, confidence was boosted and I felt like I was floating, higher than anyone or anything.  
  
Everyone was looking at me, shocked by my words, no one that I can ever remember had stood up to Ace Merrill before, the guy himself seemed the most surprised.  
  
He was stood there gawking at me, resembling something like a fish was again, he shook his head disapprovingly and rubbed his temples, then lighting a cigarette he looked up at me.  
  
"Duck, Duck, Duck..." He mumbled, "When did you become good-looking enough to be heard?"  
  
I almost fell back from the floaty feeling, I looked at him, for the first time in years, he looked unappealing, like a slimy worm. I slapped him, the noise was heard along with sounds of gasps, I looked at him up and down, "Chris was half right, not only are you a fucking moron, you're a dickless piece of shit too." I turned and walked away, squeezing through the crowds, leaving a fuming Ace Merrill to boil and probably plan my murder.  
  
I jogged slowly to the classroom and heard footsteps behind me, Chris put his hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?" He asked, looking at me with concern in his blue eyes.  
  
"Fine, I shouldn't have a bruise for long." I replied my head still looking forward.  
  
"Not that, I mean, you just called Ace Merrill dickless, you haven't been on medication and not told me about it have you?"  
  
I shook my head, "One of the great lessons my brother taught me, 'To insult a guy, mention his manhood in a bad way,'" I smiled proudly.  
  
"Or, in Ace's case, say that he doesn't even have a manhood."  
  
"Yeah, that also works."  
  
We giggled as we continued to walk to the classroom.  
  
#*#Author's Note#*#  
  
Ello' Ello' what's this we 'ave 'ere then? Three chapters in less then two days you say? Yes I do. You do? Yes. Really? Yes. My Golly Gosh, are you absolutely sure, old bean? ::growls in frustration and shoots her other personality, the annoyingly British one:: It is quite shocking though how quickly myself and SophIe have updated, almost disturbing... which reminds me, a small note to my 'ole buddy 'ole pal SophIe:  
  
You haven't by any chance seen my monkeys have you? They were in the cage this morning and I don't know where they are... and ::sobs:: I can't find my little Henry either, you remember Henry - my little munch kin who giggled when you prodded him in the belly... all I can find are his little green pants :wails:: The monkeys could have taken him or eaten him!!!!! Either that or Melanie Blake is playing a really mean joke on mommy.  
  
So a note to the readers, I know what I may have just said has probably freaked you guys out and confused you, but please, pray for my little Henry... he was so young, with his tiny body, shiny little boots, wrinkled eyes and grey beard... ~Promised myself I wouldn't get emotional~ On a lighter note reviews are welcome, much welcome.  
  
Fare Thee Well! - Ye' ugly buggers, you ::shoots down arrogant Scottish personality, then smiles sweetly at readers:: 


	10. Missing Your Chance

A/N: Ha ha ha Louie girl, Henry and the monkeys are over here with me and we're having a huge party! YAY!!!! ***Rory***  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Eyeball and I charged up to my room, kissing fiercely. I was afraid to open my eyes because I thought I'd get the feeling things were spinning. My room door slammed as I fell back onto my bed with Eyeball atop. I hated myself for enjoying time with him.  
  
"Rory...'" Eyeball whispered. "I.... I think.... We.... Should..... Stop this...." He said between kisses, and I instantly stopped and slowly opened my eyes. I sighed heavily at my stupidity.  
  
"It's just, I can't do this to Ace, ya know? He's my best friend... It just wouldn't be right..."  
  
"Yeah... I guess you're right... It wouldn't be fair to Ace..." I said a made my away around him and walked into the bathroom.  
  
I slammed the door, my eyes welling up with tears. I couldn't take it! I couldn't have Eyeball without hurting Ace, and I could never work up the courage to let Ace go. And the worst part is, I did this to myself. Why couldn't Eyeball have just kept his mouth shut?  
  
My eyes flooded as tears dribbled down my cheeks. I should've taken Eyeball when I had the chance. And now, I had cheated on Ace with his best friend. I'm a horrible person.  
  
Eyeball knocked on the door lightly.  
  
"Rory." He said softly. "I'm going to head back to school now. I think that's best. Need a lift?" He said adorably.  
  
"No." I called back, my voice drifting. He didn't say anything else, just left the house and went back to school.  
  
I came out of the bathroom and saw Tabatha at my feet. I scooped her up in my arms and went into my room, slamming the door. I fixed myself and got up enough courage to head back to school. I walked for what felt like hours, but I didn't care.  
  
When I got to school, there were about two classes left, and I decided to skip them both since Wendy was in one and Ace was in the other. Tears began to well up into my eyes, as I saw a figure walk fiercely behind me. It was Wendy rushing off somewhere, holding her face, and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle this day seeing anyone else.  
  
I got up to leave when I saw Eyeball standing off in a distance. I walked to him slowly, with tears steaming down my face. He put his hands on my waist and stared into my eyes considerably.  
  
And without another thought in my head, I suddenly kissed, right there, in front of the school. Who knows who was watching? Wendy, the Cobras, Ace? I couldn't care less about all that as our lips touched. When we released I took in a deep breath.  
  
"Rory." Eyeball started, his voice stop. I couldn't handle another "I can't do this" speech, so I pulled away. A tear rolled off my cheek and I took off running towards the house.  
  
I ran as fast as I could as my legs felt like weights put there to purposely drag me down. I was out of breath by the time I reached my front door. My head fell to the door immedently as I tried to catch my breath. I saw Eyeball's car heading my way and I bolted inside.  
  
I scooped up Tabatha in my arms and sat at my windowsill on the edge of my seat watching Eyeball's every move.  
  
He parked in front and went up to the door. Raising his head to knock, he shook his head and put it down and turned his back to the door. Then, as if reconsidering he turned back around to knock, and he did. One, twice, three times, he knocked and waited, but I wouldn't answer. Finally he quit and began walking back to his car.  
  
He sat in his car for a minute or so, and then drove off back towards the school. I fell face first onto my bed in relief. What was I doing? Why was I making my life more complicated then it had to be?  
  
I cried with Tabatha in my arms for a while, not coming out of my room. Wendy would be home soon. I locked my door and put on my Millie Smalls record to drown out my sobs. It was so loud that the only way you'd be able to hear me was if I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
  
The muffled music echoed into each room but blasted clearly in mine. I heard the front door slam, and lowered the music to listen to the commotion downstairs.  
  
I heard Wendy fiddle in the kitchen (omg, before I wrote chicken... help me.), probably feeding that dumb dog of hers. I heard her and another voice downstairs for a while, a long while. Then her footsteps bounced on the stairs as she went into her room and slammed the door harshly. I cranked the volume up again, awaiting a scream from Wendy about everything, not to mention the music. 


	11. Things get physical! Physical!

#*#*#*#  
  
Author's Note: You have my monkeys??? And my Henry? A goddamn party??? Why the heck wasn't I invited? I feel hurt now... I must go and sulk for a few hours (. And to the few people that read this fic, sorry I had to make Ace an asshole in Chappie 9, but he's a meanie, so I just decided to go with it, but he may not be such a meanie in later chapters ;-). And Sophie, because you have my monkeys and Henry... it's my damn sandwich.  
  
#*Wendy!*#  
  
The rest of the day was interesting to say the least, people looked at me which was unusual, I didn't know if it was because of the new look or the black eye.  
  
Glances were shot at me from every corner of the corridors, so, that's what it felt like to be noticed. It was strange, it was like people were examining me, looking for a reason I would have changed, trying to figure out who I was.  
  
At lunch I sat alone at my usual table, the one in the dark corner, I had just finished when the some cheerleaders came and sat beside me.  
  
"Hey, Wendy." The leader snorted. "You look... different."  
  
They were like a pack of wolves and my hands began to shake at how they could humiliate me, first Ace now them, it just wasn't my week.  
  
"You do something to your hair?" Said a blonde, tugging at a lock of my hair.  
  
"Yeah, she finally washed it." The head cheerleader said and began to laugh, something that sounded like a mouse in distress.  
  
I pushed my way through as the rest of them laughed at me, I should have stood up to them, I knew I should have. But they had boyfriends that would come to the rescue to protect them, I didn't.  
  
I walked outside and sat on a bench, I breathed deeply, and just sat there for a few minutes to collect my thoughts. I looked up at the sky and noticed two people kissing further ahead at the front of school.  
  
It wasn't until they pulled apart that I realised who it was, she ran and he stood there awkwardly for a few moments than moved towards her car.  
  
I stood up in anger; Rory already had Ace, why the hell did she want Eyeball too? She was just being greedy, I had the right mind to go after her and tell her what I think, but the bell rang and I walked to class.  
  
My teacher dropped her mug at the sight of me, the other students in the class had cheered and I had blushed because of the attention. She sent me to the principal's office, and told me to go to the nurse straight after for some ice for my eye.  
  
I sat outside the door, hearing the principal yell at someone about responsibilities. I watched the clock; it wasn't any of my business to listen in, I just lost my self in the constant tick-tock-tick-tock...  
  
"Wendy Amberson?" I looked up at the sound of my name and looked at the secretary, "Mrs Chardale will see you know."  
  
I stood up and waited for the person she had been yelling at to come out, but nobody did, there wasn't another exit. She must have been on the phone.  
  
As soon as I walked in I realised I was wrong, sat in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk, opposite Mrs Chardale, sat Ace Merrill, with a pink mark on his cheek, I didn't think I had hit him that hard.  
  
"Sit down, Miss Amberson." I sat in the seat next to Ace, that being the only other seat in the room, and as I slid down into my seat our skin touched and I recoiled at the contact.  
  
"I understand you two were involved in a fight this morning."  
  
"Chardale, I already told you, there was no fight..." Ace said, sighing.  
  
"Miss Amberson?" Mrs Chardale asked, giving me a questioning look.  
  
"He's telling the truth, there was no fight." I almost cringed, I was a terrible liar.  
  
Mrs Chardale looked at us, form Ace to me, and back to Ace, "Is that so? Because I have claims from over twenty students saying you were arguing and then things turned physical."  
  
I heard Ace snicker when she said the world 'physical'. Mrs Chardale turned to him almost immediately.  
  
"Do you find something funny about the situation, Mr Merrill?"  
  
"No miss."  
  
She looked back at me again and I had to turn away, "Unless having purple eye shadow smeared over a quarter of your face is a new style I happen to be unaware of, I'd say you've been hit."  
  
"He didn't do it." I murmured looking up at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" She said.  
  
I glanced at Ace and he was looking right back at me, "He didn't do it."  
  
"Then who did?" Mrs Chardale asked.  
  
I looked back at her and shrugged, I don't know.  
  
She leaned forward on the desk, "You don't have to protect him."  
  
"I'm not, he didn't do it." My lying was improving, and I could kill myself for helping him after what he did.  
  
"Then I'm forced to give you both detention."  
  
*#*#*#*Detention*#*#*#*  
  
It was after school detention and Ace sat at the desk next to mine, Gordie Lachance sat at the front, and the teacher was reading a newspaper.  
  
We'd been given an hours detention, that meant that Gordie would be leaving half an hour before us, and it also meant that me and Ace would leave the school at the time.  
  
Gordie did leave, and then there was only Ace and myself, I couldn't imagine how he could do this almost every other day, within the first five minutes I had felt bored.  
  
It was then that I noticed Ace writing on the desk with a pencil and I wished that I had a pencil too.  
  
Only a couple minutes to go and someone nudged my arm, it was Ace's hand and he was handing me a piece of paper. I opened it and in large letters the word 'THANK YOU' was written. I almost cried.  
  
The teacher said we could leave, I was still griping the piece of paper, I rushed out of the classroom and headed for the exit. Ace caught up with me.  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
"No, I'll walk."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah," I said still looking at the piece of paper, and a tear trickled down my face.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Damn it, he noticed.  
  
"Yeah, my eye just hurts." I lied.  
  
"You should get some ice for that."  
  
"I will when I get home."  
  
"That's why you should let me give you a ride, you'll get home quicker."  
  
I looked at him, knowing whenever he'd offered to do me a favor it had always turned out to be a practical joke.  
  
"As my apology, for the eye."  
  
"That reminds me, sorry for slapping you."  
  
He shrugged and that gorgeous smirk spread across his face, "I deserved it."  
  
We walked to his car and I was reluctant to sit in front, so I sat in back.  
  
"I don't bite y'know." Ace said looking at me quizzically.  
  
"Yeah, you just hit, now drive." I said waving my hand in dismissal, and, part of me did want him to bite.  
  
We were in the driveway within five minutes and I had somehow found myself in the front seat next to Ace, he'd finally convinced me to sit up front, why, I wasn't sure.  
  
We heard the sound of Millie Smalls as soon as Ace turned off the engine, "not again," I whined.  
  
"You have something against Millie?" Ace questioned.  
  
"Only the fact that Rory plays it all the damn time."  
  
"Should have broken it last night when you had the chance."  
  
I smiled, "I know."  
  
Seconds passed and I felt eyes on me, I looked to see Ace looking at me with a glint of wonder in his eyes.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You look different when you smile."  
  
I instantly stopped smiling.  
  
"I mean different in a good way." He proclaimed as I got out of the car.  
  
"Rory's door is first on the right." I called back to him.  
  
I walked in and through to the kitchen and noticed Hades waiting for something to materialize into his bowl.  
  
I grabbed another steak and tossed it into his bowl, and I noticed more scratches on his nose.  
  
"Damn cat." I said getting myself a coke.  
  
"Why doesn't he just eat it, I mean he's about five times the size of Rory's cat." Ace asked leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Because he's a gentleman." I said grabbing another coke and giving it to Ace. "And I want the opportunity to mince the piece of crap." I raised my bottle.  
  
"To mincing Tabatha." Ace joked as he raised his bottle and they clinked.  
  
We talked for a while, almost an hour, he didn't talk to Rory, she'd kissed Eyeball and looked upset, I didn't want to go and send Ace up there if she was in a bad mood. I'd said she was probably ill, and she had said she hadn't felt well that morning so Ace believed it.  
  
The goodbye was awkward and uncomfortable.  
  
"Sorry about the eye, again." He said, one hand in his pocket another scratching the back of his head.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"See you tomorrow in school?"  
  
"Sure." I replied.  
  
The most amazing thing then happened, the thing that I am going to remember for the rest of my life. Ace leaned down and kissed me on the cheekbone, where he had hit me.  
  
"Bye." He said turning for his car.  
  
I tried to reply but nothing came out, I slammed the door as soon as he was out of sight. What the hell was going on?  
  
I rushed up the stairs and shut my bed door, it closed with a loud bang, I flopped myself down onto my bed and knew that nothing was going to dampen my mood for the rest of the day.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
A/N - Small note, I just realised, ten chapters have covered two days... How long is this thing going to last? Sophie, I promise I will update 'Guardian Angel' soon!! And this chapter is six pages long on Microsoft Word - I am in the zone baby! 


	12. A Sisterly Bond? Nah!

A/N: Hehe, I luv u Lou, you're too funny. The story will be as long as it needs to be. And I defiantly want to do this again. It's all like fun and stuff. And I sent your monkeys and Henry back because they trashed my house. Damn monkeys! Anyway here ya go!  
  
---------Rory----------  
  
I waited a couple of minutes, scared to death that Wendy would come in with a pickaxe or something. But she didn't. She didn't even come in. I lowered my music to barely a whisper and listened closely. Nothing. Then a scream came from her room... This was it.  
  
But to my surprise she still didn't come in. It was a scream of excitement. My sister must be sick. Or out of her mind, or something. I dried my tears, my mascara running down my cheeks, but I didn't care. I poked my head out of the door, and looked into the deserted hall.  
  
I knocked on Wendy's door lightly, I think that's the first time I've ever knocked. She said come in and I did to find a giant smile plastered on her face. When she saw me, the smile faded a little.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked me, at the sight of my puffy eyes and dripping eye makeup. I wiped my face with a sniffle.  
  
"Nothing," Then I noticed her black eye. "What happened to you?" I asked her.  
  
"N-Nothing." She stammered.  
  
"Oh." I said weakly. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to tell her that I kissed Eyeball and that I didn't know what to do. My only real friends were the Cobras, and you can't trust any of them as far as you can throw them. I would do anything to stay in there, talking to her. She was my sister after all.  
  
"W-Who was downstairs?" I asked, trying to make conversation so I wouldn't have to leave and think of the awful thing I did to Ace.  
  
"No one." She gave me a quick lie. Wendy was never good at lying, but I brushed it off for now. I wanted to be near her, not interrogate her. For once. She gave me one of her strange stares, that told me "Is there anything else? Why are you still here?" There was nothing else I could say to keep me by her longer.  
  
I thought about running up to her, crying, and saying that I need her help. But I didn't. I saw her dog lying on her floor with scratches on his face.  
  
"Sorry about Hades." I stalled.  
  
"Uh huh." Wendy said looking at me as if I were crazy. Maybe I was. I was acting so stupid.  
  
"Okay, well I just wanted to tell you that I'm uh, going out tonight." I said as a real reason for being there.  
  
"Okay. Have fun." She said, and I went out, and closed the door.  
  
"Thanks." I whispered to myself.  
  
I took a long shower and made sure I looked great. I forced myself out of the house, to do nothing in particular, I just had to get out, so I did.  
  
I walked along the sidewalk, when I saw Ace sitting in his car for no reason.  
  
"Hey." I said with a questioning brow raised.  
  
"Hey." He answered, still in a bit of a daze.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking I guess." I got into the front seat, as Ace zoned out again. I sat there watching him for a minute or five. I kept thinking of Eyeball and I and I wanted to tell Ace then and there. I wanted to say, "Ace, I kissed Eyeball. I want Eyeball. I'm sorry." But I couldn't. He looked so thoughtfully in the moonlight. I couldn't do that to him.  
  
But what if Ace didn't like me? What if he was okay with it? Oh man. Even if he didn't like me, he wouldn't be okay with it. I just know it. He looked over to me. It took all my strength not to cower in fear. He looked like he had a lot on his mind. And just I thought he was about to say something, I found our lips together.  
  
It happened so quickly that I don't even know who kissed whom. Maybe he kissed me first, hoping he wouldn't have to say anything tonight. Maybe I kissed him first, knowing that if he started to talk, I'd spill everything.  
  
A sharp pain engraved my heart as guilt struck my mind. Ace and I have been close friends for a while, how could I do this to him? The weight of guilt overwhelmed me. I couldn't take it anymore!  
  
We released and before he could say anything, without another thought in my mind, I suddenly said, "I love you!" Making matters even worse.  
  
"W-What?" He stammered, baffled. He looked so innocent tonight. I panicked. Why did I say that, to ease my guilt? I don't know. I just knew I had to do something, because I was in this deep.  
  
"I-I've got to go." I said, and quickly got out.  
  
"Wait." Ace called. I turned to look at him, and he said nothing, almost as if he couldn't. I turned slowly and walked back home, and slept until my alarm woke me for school.  
  
A/N: La la la la. Okay, that's all for now. Check ya later! Oh and Lou? I hate your monkeys! My house is ruined! I'm going to kick they're asses! GRR! ~SophIe 


	13. Ye Moring After, Including A Dumb Blonde

#~#~#~#~#  
  
Author's Note: SophIe! I was a little scared when I heard Wendy screamed, then I read it was excitement, and I was still scared cos I thought you might have been making Wendy masturbate ::shudders:: Thank God you weren't... or were you? ::shudders more::  
  
Thanx for giving me my monkeys and Henry, they're slightly hung over, Henry actually vomited on my cat... just don't go there... okay.  
  
So, next chapter, I call it 'Ye Morning After'... morning after what?... the kiss... ::acknowledges the fact and nods head::  
  
-------Wendy--------  
  
I awoke from sleep feeling refreshing, although trying to bring my dream into reality, the dream that involved me, Ace and the backseat of his car.  
  
Swinging my legs out of bed, I looked in the mirror, my eye was still a purple-blue colour, but the swelling had gone down slightly.  
  
I went into the bathroom and got ready for the day, which included, make- up, on my way back into the bedroom I noticed Hades trying to get out, I let him go and he almost fell down the stairs in his hurry to get to the kitchen.  
  
I grabbed some black denim jeans and a white shirt, threw them on and floated down the stairs, surprisingly Rory wasn't awake yet, no sign of life except Hades and Tabatha. Rory was probably still in bed, leaving everything to the last minute, once again.  
  
I feed Hades, and much to my disgust, I actually feed Tabatha too, since she was getting thin, and if I was going to mince her, she had to be nice and meaty. Either that or my happy mood and made me feel differently about a lot of things.  
  
Looking at the clock I realised I had enough time to give Hades a walk, which turned into a run, since halfway through he began to case a squirrel. Once we got home I switched my sneakers for my black boots and opened the door ready to go to school, when a car pulled up and who other should step out but Ace and Eyeball.  
  
Rory couldn't have set off then, she was still here, unless she walked, which was highly unlikely, she went to school in style. I looked at my reflection in a spoon (hey! We've all done it when we've been rushed for time... just me then? ... oh.) making sure I didn't have anything like grass in my hair or mud on my face, I didn't.  
  
The knocks on the door came shortly after I had put the spoon back in the draw, I pulled down my shirt to rub out any creases, and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Wendy." Eyeball greeted me, squeezing past and walked to the fridge, and to my astonishment got himself a beer. With his rudeness, I wasn't even going to bother giving him an 'hello'.  
  
I looked back to the door and there he was, the guy I had dreamt about all last night, that smile still on his face, the memory of the kiss, the rush of it all just made me want to fall into his arms.  
  
"Duck." He said giving me a nod.  
  
I pulled away from the door and said "Hi."  
  
He walked past and sauntered into the kitchen, sitting on the worktop.  
  
"Eyeball should you really be drinking at this time of day?" I asked looking at the clock.  
  
"Sorry mom." He shot back, talking like a child.  
  
"I'll go and get Rory." I replied through gritted teeth, then turned and went up the stairs.  
  
Knocking on the door I gently said, "Rory? Time for school."  
  
"I don't want to go." Came my reply, she sounded upset, that kiss with Eyeball must have really screwed her up. I remembered how bad she had looked last night, how upset and hurt.  
  
I stepped into the door and saw her curled up on her bed, "Wow, you look worse than you did last night." I said, trying to make peace or something close to it.  
  
"The thing about being twins, Wendy, is that you can't insult me without insulting yourself."  
  
I walked over and knelt down next to the bed and smiled at her last remark, "Well, I look bad too, look at my eye, I'm turning into a panda."  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
"I got into a fight." I said, shrugging.  
  
Her mouth dropped and she sat up, "No way."  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. Why don't you want to go?" I said, changing the subject.  
  
"I cheated on Ace." She sighed, collapsing back onto her bed.  
  
"You mean that kiss with Eyeball? Does that really count? I thought you had to sleep with someone to cheat on someone else." I said not only to try and make Rory feel better, but also myself.  
  
"You know?" Rory squeaked.  
  
"I saw you guys, I don't think anybody else knows though, you secret's safe with me."  
  
"Thanks." She said, getting out of bed.  
  
"Welcome." I replied heading for the door. I noticed Rory wasn't going to get changed, "You going to go to school like that, all dishevelled?"  
  
"The school can except me like Mother Nature does, I wasn't born beautiful." She explained.  
  
"Okay, but you weren't born wearing clothes." I said smugly.  
  
Rory gave me one of those annoyed looks, and I just had to laugh. We got to the bottom of the stairs and Rory looked very surprised to see two young (handsome, may I add?) men.  
  
"Don't look to excited to see us, Rors, you might I've yourself a heart attack." Ace joked.  
  
"I-I just didn't know you guys were h-hear, Wendy? Can I talk to you for a second."  
  
Rory practically dragged me into the hall, "Why didn't you tell me they were here?" She asked after she'd spun me around to face her.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes, because now I have to get into a car with my boyfriend and the guy I'm cheating on him with."  
  
"Oh, that's a toughie. 'Bye." Almost escaping.  
  
"You have to help me." Rory said with pleading eyes.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Come with me. Please."  
  
I thought I shouldn't have to, it would have been awkward for me too, but then again, something had happened between Ace and myself, so I gave in and all four of us got into Ace's car and went to school.  
  
Most of the ride was silent, nobody knew what to say, and I just sat in the back with Rory, then turning because I felt her eyes on me. "What?"  
  
"Who hit you?" She asked slyly.  
  
"You're curiosity will kill you one day." I said turned to look at the school, noticing that we had just parked.  
  
"Guys, do you know?" She asked turning towards Ace and Eyeball before climbing out of the car.  
  
In return, they both shook their heads, Rory turned back to me, "Wendy?" She asked frustratingly, "If you don't tell me my curiosity will kill me, and you don't want your wonderful sister to go and die now do you?"  
  
"It was just..." I looked at Ace, "It was just some dumb blonde." I almost laughed at his expression.  
  
"Honestly?" Rory asked, smiling from ear to ear, probably thinking it was a cheerleader.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You get a good swing back?" Rory questioned.  
  
Remembering the slap that I had given Ace I nodded. "But it wasn't that powerful, the dumb blonde was bigger than me."  
  
"So it was a fat dumb blonde?" Rory asked, almost jumping up and down.  
  
"I guess you could say that." I said laughing, glancing at Ace's still shocked expression.  
  
Finally, after years of arguing, me and Rory actually had a civilised conversation, the only thing nagging at my mind was, is it going to last?  
  
#~#~#~#~#  
  
SophIe! I updated our thingy, our profile.  
  
Tootle Pip! 


	14. Jokes, Jokes, AND LOOK! More Jokes

A/N: Hey Lou! Yes- that's exactly what Wendy was doing. What the hell is on your mind? I'm telling ya.Too much fun with Cal will get you a dirty dirty mind!  
  
-----------------Rory-----------------  
  
To think my sister actually got into a fight. This was unheard of! I'm so glad she didn't wuss out either. I couldn't stop laughing as we got out of the car.  
  
"That's so great! That fat blonde had to be a real pussy to get smacked around by you," I laughed, as did Wendy. I noticed Eyeball tried to hide his laugh. Ace however didn't look as amused as we did. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and gave Wendy a glance. It was then that I noticed they were exchanging looks a lot lately, and I couldn't help but wonder why.  
  
I managed to change quickly before we left for school. I was wearing tight, dark blue jeans, and a black, thin-strapped tank top. My long hair was left down, as I hurried to fix up my face in the car.  
  
Although my conversation was pre-occupied with Wendy, I couldn't help but think of Eyeball and Ace as we walked on. Everyone was a little too quiet for my taste, which made the guilt sink in more. All I could think about was grabbing Eyeball and kissing him, right there, in front of Ace.  
  
We were walking along, and I had managed to keep my cool for a while, when I remembered what I had said to Ace last night. I stopped dead in my tracks, holding my breath. The rest of them stopped to look at me.  
  
"Are you okay?" Eyeball said. I turned to look at Ace shakily, and breathed deeply.  
  
"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." I said looking at Ace. We walked on and I noticed Ace switched his eyes from Wendy and me. He pulled me aside and motioned for Wendy and Eyeball to walk ahead.  
  
"Rory. About last night." Ace started.  
  
"Listen Ace. I was out of my mind. I don't know. Do you think we could just forget about it?" I asked in a rush.  
  
"Uh. Sure Rors. W-Whatever you want." I smiled and practically ran back to Wendy, clutching her arm.  
  
"Um, Rory. I'm going to need my arm, sooner or later." She said, gripping her arm away.  
  
"That's the great thing about having a twin. If I take you're arm, you can always take mine, and it'll fit." I said smoothly.  
  
"Yes but I like my arm. It's used to writing essays and doing homework. Yours however, can't help me there."  
  
"No but with my arm you can look glamorous everyday of your life." I smiled proudly.  
  
"Except for this morning." Eyeball said and Wendy laughed.  
  
"You weren't supposed to see that twisted form of me." I growled.  
  
"Hey, it's cool Rors. Mornings just aren't your thing. I get it." Eyeball teased.  
  
"They are too my thing! I always look great." I said, then I mumbled to Wendy, "When I'm prepared." I said, nudging her with my elbow.  
  
"I think I can recall sometimes when you didn't look so great Rory." Wendy said to my surprise.  
  
"Oh really?" Eyeball said, interested for more.  
  
"Well, if it was a time where she just woke up or was shit-faced drunk, then we've already scene it." Ace said, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, those were pretty moments." Eyeball said, and I pouted, folding my arms across my chest.  
  
"Fine, just all gang up on me why don't you. Just remember guys, I've got a lot of dirt on you. Revenge could be sweet." I threatened jokingly.  
  
"Don't worry Rory, I won't tell these bozos about that time you ran into a tree or got your tongue stuck to a flag pole in winter." Wendy laughed, as Ace and Eyeball did the same.  
  
"Traitor!" I yelled at her, lightly hitting her arm.  
  
"You got you're tongue stuck to a pole?" Eyeball repeated laughing.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time." Ace added. Ace and Eyeball were just having a field day with this.  
  
"Well lucky for me it wasn't yours." I said to Ace, hitting his arm lightly. I was never much of a fighter, so my hits were powerless to stop his uncontrollable laughter. "And you guys thought I had issues." Wendy said, giving us all weird looks after she had contained herself from laughing at me.  
  
"Yeah, but that was before we knew Rory went around running into trees, and freezing her tongue to flagpoles." Eyeball said, just getting over his laughter.  
  
"It was a dare!" I said in my defense. "Besides I think I can remember some times when you guys weren't so hot."  
  
"We'd like to see you try." Ace said smugly.  
  
"Okay Ace. Wendy here gets trapped under bookcases, Eyeball gets dumped by freshman, and you aren't really as stocked as you tell people." I said, and laughed at the last one as Eyeball and Wendy chuckled too.  
  
"Oh Ace. Are you going to take that from her?" Wendy said with laughter.  
  
"Yeah Ace, you dumb blonde, don't tell me you're turning pussy now." Eyeball said.  
  
"Oh come on guys. It's not his fault he has an itty bitty little friend." I said making a teeny space between my thumb and index finger. Wendy and Eyeball continued to laugh, as Ace didn't look too amused.  
  
"Aw Ace. You still get more action then Eyeball does." I said, and they all laughed.  
  
"Yeah okay Rory. What about." Eyeball started, then stopped himself. Wendy and I knew he was about to bring up what had happened between him and me. I grew fearful. Luckily I had Wendy with me.  
  
"Please Eyeball, spare me the gory details." Wendy said, then gave a look to me. I mouthed the words "thank you" and she smiled. I looked over to Ace to see he was still a little uneasy. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Aw Ace, they know I'm just kidding." I said with a smile, kissing him on the cheek. "Why would I be with you if you weren't equipped right?" I said and everyone's mood got better.  
  
"So you're only dating me for my dick?" He said with a smile.  
  
"Oh of course." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay. I can live with that." Ace said, and pulled me into a kiss.  
  
"Hey Eyeball look over there it's a place where Rory and Ace aren't attacking each other's throat with their tongues." Wendy said, pulling Eyeball away as Ace and I continued to kiss.  
  
I couldn't help but wonder in the back of my mind exactly what she was talking about with Eyeball..  
  
********** A/N: LA LA LA LA!!!! Sorry that took so long to put up. Writer's block suck's monkeys. but not Lou's monkeys because they trashed my house! Bastards! Bastards I tell you!!! ~SophIe 


	15. Lets heat things up a bit

##################  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while - damn computers keep breaking on me ::Growls:: And AOL keeps crashing ::kicks the AOL lady from the advert to death and steps away quietly::  
  
~~~~~Wendy~~~~~  
  
This one of the only times myself and Rory haven't been arguing and i'd felt closer to her than ever,my feelings of sisterhood were replaced by a deep pain when I saw Ace kiss her, and Rory kiss back. I looked forward and saw an uncomfortable look on Eyeball's face as we turned a corner.  
  
"I know." I said simply, staring straight ahead.  
  
"Know what?" Eyeball asked me, his voice shaking ever so slightly.  
  
"About you and Rory."  
  
"She told you?" He grabbed my arm and turned me towards him, alarm painted his face and his eyes searched mine for some kind of resolution.  
  
"Get off her." I turned, hoping Ace might of gotten jealous and demanding Eyeball remove his hands from his woman (A/N - How primitive is that?), but no such luck, instead I turned to see Chris looking angrily at his older brother.  
  
"Christopher, this a private conversation between me and Wendy. Go find your little homo friends and play." Eyeball said, glancing at his brother briefly before turning his eyes back to me.  
  
"She didn't tell me, I saw you in front of the school - I'm not going to tell Ace if that's what your thinking." Eyeball let go of me when he heard this, I hoped Chris wasn't going to catch on, I wished that he was having one of those dumb days when your brain just doesn't want to function.   
  
I rubbed my arm where Eyeball had grabbed me and turned to walk with Chris, he stayed there for a few seconds, giving his brother a wondering glance. He knows, fuck, he knows! He turned toward me and we walked down the corrider past all the other students and to our lockers.  
  
"He did it with Rory didn't he?" Chris seeming disappointed with his brother, in that instant I thought how much older Chris seemed, much wiser and mature than his older brother, and I felt awe for him, he was a man trapped in a teen's body. He gave me a weary glance.   
  
"No, please enlighten me in why Eyeball and Rory would do it in front of school, they're not the brightest in the bunch, but i don't think that they'd be stupid enough to do that."  
  
He smiled and he looked young again. "Your right, again."  
  
I mocked a bow, "Please, no applause." And then coughed because i wasn't getting any cheers at all.   
  
Chris whistled to satisfy me. "What did you see then?"  
  
"They just kissed, unless....." My voice trailed off and I remembered Rory wasn't in one of her classes. "Ah no! Images!" I cried rubbing my eyes as pictures of Rory and Eyeball doing..... stuff entered my mind.  
  
Chris chuckled as he got some books out of his locker, I wondered whether or not to tell him about the too-short kiss between me and Ace, I thought not to, maybe some other time.  
  
I opened my locker, with much difficulty, and saw my reflection in the cross that hung on the door. Christ, I needed to wash my face and get changed.  
  
After telling Chris that I was going home to make myself look presentable, he said he'd see me at lunch break, I rushed home to scrub off the make-up that had collected around my face for the past day. When I say rushed I mean jogged, when i say jogged i mean walked, and when i say walked i mean dawdled and stopped whenever i could to investigate anything that had been smushed onto the cement path. What an exciting life i lead.  
  
I got home an hour later and slouched up the stairs quietly so i wouldn't wake up Hades or Tabitha. I washed my face with warm water and changed into black jeans and an old grey sweater. I walked back down the stairs quietly and found Hades sat waiting for me. Damn it.  
  
****************  
  
After lunch break me and Ace bumped into each other in a not so likely place - the Girl's Toilets. I had just stepped in when someone had come up from behind be and pushed me into a cubicle,and locked the door. Thank God it was empty, thank God the whole room was empty.   
  
Before i could protest lips crashed on mine and i felt light and giddy. Obviously, i should have pushed this stranger away, but when they'd pushed me into the cubicle and turned me around i sniffed in and smelt their aftershave, Ace Merrill's aftershave.  
  
He kisses trailed down my neck and i acted so vunerable, i hated him for that, how he made me whisper his name just by kissing me, i acted like a fool, i should have stopped him, but i couldn't. Hands went up my sweater to places hands have never gone before, and i felt that this was what heaven must feel like. Utter bliss.  
  
"So Mr Merrill," I started, my tongue finally working to form words appart from 'Oh, Ace'. "Is my sister telling the truth, do you have a tiny ickle friend?"  
  
He glanced up at me then, looking like he wished that i'd forgotten that. I looked at him as seductively as i could muster, "'Cause it don't feel like it."  
  
He smirked then and our lips joined again, more slowly, softly.  
  
The unmistakeable noise of the door opened and then closed, the soft padding of sneakered feet entered the room and stopped, the taps were turned on. Ace and I had stopped kissing and i was now trying to see through the gap of the door who it was, and as i leaned back and squinted, i saw the familiar reflection of my sister's face in the mirror, Rory.   
  
Shit.  
  
###############  
  
Author's Note: If there's alot of mistakes on this - i apologize, because of the computers breaking, we haven't got Microsoft Word anymore and we can't find the disk. But not to fear - WordPad is here! ::cheers unenthusiastically::  
  
Tootle Pip - Louise.  
  
Reviews are welcome. 


	16. Decisions, decisions

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here it is- another chapter- Rory style! **** Chapter 16:  
  
I walked into the bathroom, my mind churning with thoughts of Ace and Eyeball. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair and make-up, just as a tear streaked my face with mascara. I sat on the counter and leaned my back against the mirror.  
A part of me realized why I had said yes to Ace in the first place, because I like him. Eyeball was too late, and that was that. So that was it. Eyeball was out of my life, and I should focus on Ace. If I just kept my mouth shut about Eyeball and I, everything should be fine.  
  
Eyeball stormed in through the door forcefully. This should be stunning.  
  
"You're not supposed to be in here." I said a little sarcastically, as if he didn't already know.  
  
"Shut up." He said, breathing loudly.  
  
"What?" I was a little offended by his seriousness.  
  
"I need to tell you something and if I don't get it out, you'll never hear it, and you have to. So shut the hell up and keep quiet so I don't forget!" Eyeball said in a rush. I looked at him strangely with a raised brow.  
  
"You okay?" I asked, sliding off the counter and walking towards him. I placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, don't touch me!" He wailed.  
  
"Okay Eyeball, I can see you're a little stressed out. Maybe you should calm down."  
  
"No Rory! You're not listening to me!"  
  
"You're not saying anything!" I screamed back.  
  
"Well I would if you could just shut up!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm shutting up." I said. He struck his hands on his legs in frustration.  
  
"Well now I can't remember! I had everything worded perfectly and you- "  
  
I pulled him into a kiss. I couldn't help it. His cracking voice, so adoring when he was frustrated.  
Eyeball picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He sat me on the counter and began kissing my neck, his strong hands searching my body. His lips soon returned to mine. I kept my eyes shut tightly. It was as if I opened my eyes, this would all disappear, and I certainly didn't want that.  
  
A stall door swung open quickly. The sound seemed distant to me and Eyeball and we didn't worry about it as the occupant left the room with a thud of the bathroom door.  
  
People fooled in this bathroom all the time, what was one more couple? Then it hit me. Well one more couple is a big deal when you happen to be Eyeball and me. The Cobras and I were the talk of the school, what if the person in the stall was to tell someone. Everything would fall. It would get back to Ace!  
  
I liked Ace. Probably more now, than I ever had. Weird huh? The last thing I want to do is send him on a rage. The last thing I wanted was Ace to find out my horrible secret with Eyeball.  
  
*** A/N: Louie girl! I finally updated! I LEAVE IT IN YOUR HANDS! 


	17. Stuck up Bastard

#~#~#  
  
Wendy  
  
#~#~#  
  
"Wendy, what's going on?" Ace said angrily at me grabbing my hand and shoving it away.  
  
I had put my hand over Ace's eyes so that he couldn't see Rory and Eyeball doing what myself and Ace were doing a few moments ago. After grabbing his hands and opening the stall, I sneaked us both out as fast as I could, hoping that neither of them would see us.  
  
Rory could be mad at me for being with Ace, but then I could call her a hypocrite because she was just cheating on Ace with his best friend. It makes me wonder, what would be the bigger issue? Which would be the biggest story going around school? Who would blame who? Who would fall out? Who'd throw the first punch? Wait a minute, they'd be fighting over Rory, not me, and the isolating feeling returns.  
  
"Wendy?" Ace asked, looking at me as if I were miles away in my own little world dreaming of where I and Ace were married. Here comes the bride...  
  
"Ace Junior, stop throwing worms at your sister!" I imagined saying dreamily.  
  
"Wendy, what are you talking about? Are you okay?" Ace's voice seeped in through my ears. All dressed in white...  
  
"Humm?" I gazed up at him. La la la la la la... don't know the rest of the words...  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" He said down at me with concern mingling with uncertainty.  
  
"I feel perfect, why do you ask?"  
  
"You just said something about me throwing worms at my sister."  
  
"No, I imagined it." I think.  
  
"There's something wrong with you. Mentally." He said looking at me through hesitant eyes. "And what was that all about in the bathroom?"  
  
Oh no. Oh no. Think of a lie. Think of a good, quick, believable lie. "I couldn't let you see the trouble some girls go through to make themselves... beautiful." I giggled, trying to somehow flirt to see if he'd believe me if I offered myself to him. Please take me.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Good, he bought it.  
  
"Yes, although I'm slightly giddy and aroused, I'll cope." His eyes seemed to light up and then suddenly dim when he heard the word 'aroused'.  
  
"We better get to class."  
  
"Since when were you so eager to get to class?" I replied smoothly.  
  
"Never," he grinned, "But I can't be seen with you."  
  
"Huh?" Smoothness has gone. I'm just bananas and milk waiting to be smoothed.  
  
"Come on, you know as well as I do that if people keep seeing us together, they're going to suspect something."  
  
"So? Let them suspect," I said stepping closer to him.  
  
"What and damage my rep by being seen with you? I can't risk that. You know I can't risk that."  
  
"Yeah, course I do."  
  
I turned away and walked towards my class, pools of tears built up in my eyes, threatening to fall with every passing second.  
  
#~#  
  
Author's Note:  
  
#~#  
  
Merry Christmas! I know it's another short chapter, I apologize. But Seasons Cheer and all that whatnot. Myself and SophIe would like to wish all the readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
  
Pip Pip! 


	18. Crank up the heat

A/N: Wow- STEAMY!!!! Lets crank up the heat, shall we? -Rory-  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
My heart was racing. Everything was so blurry. I couldn't stop shaking. Eyeball had been the only guy I'd ever been nervous with.  
  
"Oh Eyeball." I called out with a whisper. Boy, could I ever want him more? He gave my neck light kisses as he groped my slender body.  
  
A bell sounded through the halls, and forced us to calm down. We slipped out of the bathroom, unnoticed, one at a time. Soon the halls cleared out, and Eyeball and I waited patiently. My lipstick was smeared and my palms were sweaty, I was so nervous.  
  
The halls eventually cleared out and we glanced around the hall. When we were sure everything was clear we darted into the Boy's Bathroom, kissing wildly. He pressed me against the cold wall and continued where we left off. I wanted to tell him I loved him, but the words wouldn't form.  
  
The door swung open and immediately caught our attention. Who should be standing there but that blonde haired cutie. Eyeball's kid brother had caught us.  
  
Eyeball and I stared at him with guilty faces. It wasn't until then I noticed Eyeball's hands on my chest. He noticed it as well and dropped his hands.  
  
"I can see this room is occupied." Chris said, backing for the door. Eyeball ran in front of him and I blocked the exit. Eyeball pulled his brother up by his shirt.  
  
"You'd better forget what you just saw before I make it so that'll be the last thing you see." Eyeball threatened.  
  
"Eyeball." I said calmly, although I felt as if my heart was going to fall out of my chest from pounding so hard.  
  
"I swear Chris, you say anything." Eyeball continued, smashing Chris against the door I was blocking.  
  
"Eyeball stop." I pulled him away from Chris.  
  
"He's not going to tell." I said to Eyeball, and then looked back at Chris. "You're not going to tell are you Chris?" I pleaded.  
  
"And miss the opportunity of Ace murdering Eyeball? Yeah, right."  
  
"Please Chris. I need you to forget this ever happened. Please don't tell anyone." I begged.  
"Rors, I could make sure he doesn't tell anyone if I knock his lights out." Eyeball said raising a fist.  
  
"You hurt him, I hurt you, got it?" I told him firmly and Eyeball eased up. Chris sighed behind us.  
  
"Look Ror, I'm not going to tell anyone, alright?" Chris reassured.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I swear, Ace will never know." Chris said.  
  
"Thank you so much Chris. I totally owe you big time." I said desperately.  
  
"You have no idea. Do you know how long it'll take to burn that image from my mind." Chris mumbled, then left the room.  
  
"Think he'll tell?" I said to Eyeball, looking for some reassurance.  
  
"Defiantly." Eyeball replied. Oh yeah. Very reassuring.  
  
I poked my head out of the door and searched the deserted hall. Slowly I crept from the bathroom and entered into the classroom about twenty-five minutes late.  
  
I sat in my seat and watched Eyeball walk by the classroom door. I just knew seeing Ace was going to be hell. But I couldn't help thinking weither or not I should tell Wendy about what had happened. No. Chris knew, that was bad enough; no reason to drag my sister into this mess.  
  
Damn it! I see her next period! Another bell rang and I hesitated to class. I sat in my usual seat as Wendy sat in front of me.  
  
A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY CHANUKAH!!! AND LOU- you know that my sandwich is best! ( 


	19. Queen of Mathematics

~Wendy~  
  
While sitting in maths class, I stared at my blank book, waiting for my mind to clear, wanting to just forget about Ace, forget everything that had happened. I mean, what was I doing? I can't make out with my sister's boyfriend, even if she is cheating on him with his best friend, that doesn't make it right.  
  
A tear dropped from my eye and hit the clean white sheet, and almost instinctively my hand reached up and wiped harshly at my eyes, I silently prayed that no-one had noticed.  
  
Something prodded me from behind; I looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't watching and slowly turned around in my seat to face my attacker. Rory was looking at me with concern and held a pencil out at me, which I guess was the thing that prodded me.  
  
"You feel okay?"  
  
"Yeah," I lied, I knew she wouldn't believe me, that's the bad thing about being a twin, everything you know about yourself, you sort of know about your twin, especially what you look like when you're lying.  
  
"Liar," she hissed back.  
  
"I'm getting a headache, that's all, nothing serious." I turned back to the desk, hoping she'd leave the subject.  
  
But of course, she couldn't "Mrs Greyal? My sister isn't feeling well, do you mind if I take her outside for some fresh air?"  
  
Mrs Greyal, our teacher, looked at me, and replied: "Of course," and after myself and Rory got up to the front of the class and near to the door, she added, "Take as long as you want, dear."  
  
I and Rory walked quickly down the corridor to the doors, after a few moments she exclaimed, "You know, sometimes it pays off to have a teacher's pet as a sister!"  
  
"You're using me to get out of class?"  
  
"Oh come on, you know how numbers and shapes annoy me."  
  
"You're using my headache to get out of class?" I stopped, hands on hips and faced her.  
  
She grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the doors and towards a bench which our favourite Cobras were piled on, Ace and Eyeball. Woohoo.  
  
"Lighten up, get a boyfriend, do it in his car," she grabbed a bottle of beer from a pack and took a swig, then held out the bottle towards me.  
  
"Rory, I have a headache, I'm not going to drink beer." I had actually, never drank beer, never even smoked, I've seen Rory have hangovers, and it's not pretty, I don't want to turn out like that.  
  
"Aw, come on, make you feel better," she said cheerfully, swinging it in front of my face.  
  
"No."  
  
#30 minutes later#  
  
The wind blew in my face as I screeched along to the music from the radio in Ace's car.  
  
"Wendy, stop it your hurting my ears." Rory moaned in the backseat, next to me, grabbing for the beer bottle in my hand.  
  
"Hey, leave her; she's sort of cool when she's drunk." I heard Eyeball say.  
  
"Wendy!" Rory squealed with her hands over her ears.  
  
"Wendy? I am the Queen of all things Mathematical!" I replied mystically and smiled proudly, I pointed to the other passengers in the car, (Rory, Eyeball and Ace) "All the dumbasses must praise my complex mind."  
  
Rory got the beer bottle out of my hand "Ha!"  
  
"Rory! Lighten up, get a boyfriend, do it in his car." I giggled, I then looked at where I was sitting, and when I looked up Rory who was giving me a knowing glance. "No... you haven't!" I said feeling my stomach churn, not sure if it was the thought of Ace... my gorgeous Ace doing it with Rory or the thought of me sitting where Rory's done it. "Pull over." I murmured towards Ace.  
  
He did so and I rushed out of the car and after I got about half a minute away, I released the contents of my stomach onto the grassy ground. I whipped my mouth on the back of my sleeve and tried to keep some of my dignity as I stumbled back to the car, where the others were holding back laughter.  
  
Things started to spin as I got nearer and suddenly my knees gave way and everything went black as I feel to the ground.  
  
~Author's Notes~  
  
Hello, Louise here, just want to say that Wendy is not dead or has not got a terrible disease, she has fainted, so SophIe don't give her a disease, don't kill her!! 


	20. Death Becomes Her

~Rory~  
Wendy woke up in a hospital. Her cold body lay still on the hospital bed. A tear rolled down my cheek- I shouldn't have made her drink so much. She had five times the legal limit of alcohol in her system. And it's all my fault.  
"She has one week to live." Said the doctor.  
"No!" I exclaimed and cried in Eyeball' arms. Ace stood with a solemn face. Without saying a word he walked out, just as Eyeball kissed me.  
"So this is what you want?" Ace asked as we released. I nodded silently as tears streaked my cheek.  
"I understand..." Ace said, and pulled out a pistol.  
"Ace..." Eyeball, said and then he fell with a thump. Ace had shot him right in the heart. He then held the pistol to his head and shot himself.  
"No!" I cried and fell to the floor. I scrambled over to Ace and shot the doctor and the unconscious Wendy. Then stuck the pistol in my mouth, and pulled the trigger. Wait, wait, wait- CUT- what was that? Oh yeah- I was told not to kill Wendy- damn- All right people- lets take it from the top- and... ACTION! -I was just kidding- so here's the real update- ~Rory~  
When I gave Wendy her first beer, I didn't think she'd want another, and another and another and another. My head was pounding and my heart was racing. I couldn't hear myself think.  
"Rory! Lighten up, get a boyfriend, do it in his car." She repeated what I had said earlier and laughed. I felt my stomach churn abruptly. Ace glanced at me from his rearview mirror with a smile. I looked at Eyeball, who now looked uncomfortable. They knew what I had done in Ace's car. Then again, could you blame me? I gave a signal to Wendy.  
"No. you haven't!" She wailed, and grew this sick look upon her face. Well, if I were sitting in the place she fucked, I would be sick too. But fortunately, I'll never have to worry about that with her.  
"Pull over." Wendy mumbled. I had a feeling she was going to blow chunks. Fortunately she was smart enough not to throw up in Ace's car. A mistake I had made a long time ago. I'm surprised he had forgiven me!  
I was right, of course; Wendy had barfed on a grassy lawn. Eyeball and Ace started to laugh quietly, trying their best to contain themselves. I hit their arms to keep them quiet, then turned to look at Wendy. In a slow moment, I saw Wendy fall to the ground.  
"Shit!" I exclaimed and hopped out of the car, while Eyeball followed. The three of us ran to Wendy's side.  
"Some people just can't hold their liquor." Ace said with a sigh, then picked up Wendy and cradled her in his arms. Ace walked her to the car and placed her carefully in the backseat.  
"This is bad," I said to myself as I ran my fingers through my hair.  
"It's okay. She'll be fine. She just passed out." Eyeball comforted as he put a hand on my shoulder. The touch made me want to melt.  
"Eyeball," I said, and shifted my shoulder away from his hand as I looked back toward Ace.  
"Oh... I see..." Eyeball said, as my eyes fell from his face. I couldn't look at him.  
"You know, I just don't want to-"  
"No, I get it." He cut me off and walked away, lighting a cigarette.  
Shit. The last thing I wanted to do was turn Eyeball down. I wanted to tell him I loved him more then anything, but somehow the words would never form.  
Eyeball opened the passenger's side of Ace's car and stood, waiting for me to come over. I walked slowly, and slid in the car as Eyeball sat next to me. Wendy took up the whole backseat, so I found myself in between my boyfriend, and the guy I loved. There was an uncomfortable silence that fell between us. So, this is what hell was like.  
  
Ace drove home speedily, then took Wendy in his arms as I opened the door. I poured a tall glass of water and directed Ace upstairs while Eyeball stood outside smoking another cigarette. Eyeball was a chain smoker. Every time anyone saw him, he was with a cigarette.  
  
"Just put her on the bed." I said to Ace as I put the glass of water on Wendy's nightstand.  
  
"I have your permission? You're the coolest girlfriend ever!" Ace joked, as I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well you can put her on the bed, but you mess around with her and you die." I joked back. Ace laughed awkwardly, but I didn't think much of it.  
  
"I should go get her a washcloth." I said and went into the bathroom. Soaking a wet washcloth in cool water, I thought about how I had hurt Eyeball. This thing with him was never going to work out.  
  
I entered Wendy's room to find that Ace had left and was roaming around the house somewhere. I placed the small, drenched cloth on my sister's head. And for a split second, I envied her.  
  
"Things are so much easier for you. They always have been. Dealing with school, dealing with mom and dad, dealing with life. all easier. why is everything worse for me? Hmm. I must be the evil twin." I said to her, then put a blanket over her passed out body.  
  
"Ace?" I called as I shut Wendy's door behind me. I looked in the bathroom and my parents' room and the closet, but he wasn't there. I went into my room and heaved a sigh.  
  
"Looking for something?" Ace said smoothly from behind me. He was leaning against my closed door with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"What are you doing?" I said curiously as I sat on my bed.  
  
"I'm not doing anything. Why are you accusing an innocent man?" Ace said innocently. I wasn't buying his act at all; not that I ever did.  
  
"Because you have an Ace Merrill smirk on your face that means trouble." I said finally. He smiled more and sauntered over to him. Ace planted a kiss on my lips, as he laid me down. We started kissing wildly and I suddenly found myself vulnerable to his every touch.  
  
The passionate kissing continued and soon Ace was placing small, yet hypnotizing kisses all over. Clothes came off and things started heating up. I was in a dizzy trance without a thought in my head. All I knew is that we were in a moment. A moment where I wanted him and he wanted me. Nothing else mattered to us, so we gave in to our lust.  
  
We were lying under the covers, our bodies touching, when he suddenly smiled and gave me a kiss. I fell sick with guilt and hurried to get dressed.  
  
"I'm going to check on Wendy." I gave him my excuse for leaving the room so abruptly.  
  
"Oh. Wendy." He said awkwardly. "Okay." He said and I gave him a final kiss.  
  
My hair was tossed and kissed with sweat and passion. I was glowing with sex and sick with guilt that I had betrayed Eyeball. I took in a deep breath to clear my thoughts then went into Wendy's room.  
  
Eyeball sat in a chair leaned against the wall with a cigarette in hand. I gasped suddenly and felt my heart skip a beat. I tried to swallow the sudden lump in my throat but I couldn't. My throat felt scratchy and dry.  
  
"W-What are you doing?" I stammered, then cleared my throat.  
  
"I was just watching over Wendy here. You see, I came up after three cigs, heard that you and Ace were. busy. so I decided to wait with my pal Wendy." Eyeball said with a hostile tone. He took a drag of his cigarette.  
  
"Eyeball I'm."  
  
"No. Don't say you're sorry Rors. 'Cause you're not. I'm the one who should be sorry Rory. I came between you and Ace. I jeopardized your precious relationship." Eyeball said aggressively. I couldn't blame him for being mad. I felt like a slut. There's no reason he shouldn't see me as one.  
  
"Eyeball." I started meekly.  
  
"You know what? It's okay Rors. Don't even fuckin' worry about it, because I'm out of the picture. So you and Ace can fuck all you want and I won't be around to give a shit. You can go back to being Ace's trophy bitch." His voice was vicious and angry. I felt horrible. Tears filled my eyes, I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know what I want anymore.  
  
Wendy mumbled and tossed and her eyes drew open. She moaned painfully and shut her eyes tight.  
  
"I feel like shit." She mumbled with a groan. She took the washcloth in her hand and looked at me, then at Eyeball. She groaned with illness once more.  
  
"Why are you smoking in my room?" She said murmured to Eyeball. He shot me a glance of hurt, then stood up.  
  
"I was just leaving." He said and left while slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What was all that about?" Wendy asked and took her glass of water in hand.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"You're probably right." She said and took a sip of water.  
  
"Ace! Let's go! Get your clothes on asshole!" Eyeball's voice shouted loudly. His voice rang so loudly, I could've sworn the whole state had heard him.  
  
"Why doesn't Ace have his clothes on?" Wendy asked restlessly as her head hit the pillow.  
  
I pretended I didn't hear her and walked out of her room. Ace had his shirt in hand when I walked into my room.  
  
"I guess he's right." Ace said. "We should be going." He gave me a long, unforgettable kiss, then pulled his shirt on.  
  
"Bye." He said with a smile. He opened the door to Wendy's room.  
  
"Welcome to the land of the hangovers." I heard him say. "Feel better." He said goodbye and darted down the steps and out the door.  
  
I closed the door to my room, put in my Millie record and threw myself, face first on my bed.  
  
A/N: MWHAHAHA Lou! Almost thought I killed off Wendy for a minute there, didn't you? MWHAHAHA!!!!!! I AM THE EVIL TWIN!!!!!!!!!! ::gets shot by Cal:: Damnit Lou- you can't have Cal kill your evil twin. ::gets shot by Lou:: That's better.. ::dies:: ....... (go home- it's over- Sophie is dead!!!! DEAD I TELL YOU!!!!) ::SophIe awakes from her nightmare:: Wow, it's a good thing Lou is NICE, WONDERFUL, AMAZING, AND THE QUEEN OF EVERYTHING, otherwise she'd REALLY kill me. (DON'T DO IT) -wow im on a role- this was 7 pages!- 


	21. Shazam!

#~#  
  
Louise's Note: SophIe!! You really got me going then, I was like... omg, Wendy's dead... crap.  
  
Wow, seven pages, gonna be tough to beat. And on that last little note you left, all those things you said about me were very flattering and all... but you forgot WITTY & BEAUTIFUL!!! Lol.  
  
#~#Wendy#~#  
  
Why didn't Ace have his clothes on? Why was Rory all teary and dishevelled? And why did Eyeball look really pissed off? The questions made my head hurt, but they needed to be answered, but the one that was really bothering me is why Eyeball would be in my room. I've hardly ever talked to him like a possible friend except for that one time I told him that I knew about him and Rory. Sure, his younger brother happens to be a good friend of mine, but apart from that, we've hardly even looked at each other, let alone talk to one another.  
  
When Ace stepped in to say goodbye I noticed that his shirt was slightly twisted, what the hell was going on? Images suddenly flashed into my mind, images of Ace and Rory, doing things...  
  
I hate him, I hate John 'Ace' Merrill, I refuse to be seduced by him, I refuse to make-out with him in the girl's toilet, I refuse to be polite to him, if he talks to me, I'll just ignore him, give him the silent treatment. I refuse to even think about him. But he is bloody gorgeous...  
  
I closed my eyes and realised why Eyeball had looked so pissed off, I felt a deep pity for him, he's a good guy, he doesn't deserve this. I know he's a Cobra, but he isn't as bad as Ace, not by a long shot.  
  
~#~  
  
When my eyes opened, I looked out the window and saw that the sun was just rising, and my head didn't hurt as much, although I could hear Millie for some reason, maybe Rory was playing it last night, or this morning, I glanced at my clock and realised that Rory wouldn't be up this early.  
  
I got out of my bed and put on some loose, black trousers and a tight, black t-shirt, I slipped on a pair of white sneakers and quietly tip-toed down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and rummaged for some food, there was a few cans of things in the cupboards, not very exciting. All I found in the fridge was butter, milk, mayonnaise, celery, bottles of cola and beer and a lamb chop, which was for Hades.  
  
I peered around the kitchen, surprised to see that Hades wasn't in his usual spot, whining and looking at his bowl, waiting for something tasty to magically appear. I noticed Tabatha curled up in a ball on one of the chairs from the kitchen table, one of her golden eyes staring at me, watching me ponder if a stick of celery will keep me going until lunch.  
  
Shrugging, I grabbed the stick of celery and began to munch on it as I continued my search for Hades, deciding that I could give him a walk and get some groceries, since I don't have to be at school for a few more hours.  
  
I found him in the lounge, looking intently out the window, and growling at a squirrel that was scampering around the yard on the other side of the glass. I whistled and Hades turned immediately, looking at me with innocent eyes, then turning back to the window and resuming the growling.  
  
The red little squirrel stopped in its tracks as Hades actually summoned a bark; the squirrel looked at the window with small black beady eyes and darted up the nearest tree, its tail bouncing harshly behind it.  
  
"Come on boy," I whispered while stroking his thick coat of brown fur, "we goin' to go for a walk."  
  
I believe that all dogs know what 'walk' means; it's like a trigger that sends them into frenzy. I know it's to actually go out and do their business, but it's also a chance for them to explore what lies beyond the glass window.  
  
Hades swiftly ran into the kitchen and began whimpering at the draw that contained his leash. I got it out and attached it to his blue collar, I got dragged towards the door, almost falling at one point.  
  
I remembered my keys were on a hook in the kitchen, I looked down at Hades, who was wagging his tail in delight. "One minute, Hades, and if you feel the need to go... hold it in."  
  
Letting the leash drop from my hand I turned back around and walked into the kitchen and slipping the keys off the hook and into my hand. As I was turning to go back I decided to leave Rory a note, just to say that I'd be back soon, so there's no need to worry, like Rory would actually worry.  
  
About tens minutes through the walk, Hades stopped for a fifth time to sniff a tree and do more business, I was becoming very tired of this sequence, very fast.  
  
"Hades, if you're going to go go, just stop doing it bit by bit." I said restlessly, letting Hades of his leash to roam, I sat down Indian style and watching him begin his ritual: sniff almost every blade of grass in the field  
  
"Dogs are like that, they enjoy pissing off their owners." A voice said from behind, a familiar voice, a familiar male voice.  
  
I turned and shielded my eyes from the now burning sun, I saw Eyeball looking down at me, "But dogs are a man's best friend." I argued, wishing he'd move in front of me before I got blinded by the sun.  
  
"I thought that was cats." He said, looking confused.  
  
"Nope, I'm pretty sure it's dogs." I said laughing.  
  
Eyeball smiled and sat down next to me, Indian style and also watching Hades. "How's the head?" He asked turning his eyes back to me.  
  
"Better, how's the heart?" I replied, looking at him with concern.  
  
"Huh?" He gave me a puzzled look, like a little kid who didn't understand what the big words were in English Class.  
  
"Well, I saw that both Ace and Rory were dishevelled, sweaty, clothes slightly twisted, it doesn't really take that much to figure out what they'd been... jogging horizontally."  
  
At my last words Eyeball burst out laughing, clutching his stomach, "Wendy, you're such a nerd."  
  
I felt insulted by his behaviour, and thought that maybe he is as bad as Ace. "Excuse me for having manners, just because I don't swear and curse as much as other people, because I don't smoke like a chimney, it doesn't make me a nerd."  
  
Isolation and insecurity took over, Ace insults me by practically saying I'm not good enough for him, my sister uses me to get out of class, and Eyeball insults me because I won't swear. Tears began to poor at my eyes, and I saw him looking at me with embarrassment. I felt so angry; I kicked him in the shin and heard him hiss in obvious pain.  
  
"You're all such assholes!" I screamed at him and turned to get Hades and go.  
  
I began walking and heard Eyeball yelling my name, asks me to come back, and says he's sorry. I decide what I used to do when I was younger, when Axel, my brother, still lived with us. We used to go to the park and he taught me how to climb trees, so if anything went wrong or one of us got into trouble, we'd go to the willow tree in the park, we'd go as high as we could and wait for the company of one another.  
  
I looked around for a sturdy tree, and noticed a strong looking oak to my right, I jogged over, and began to climb for the first time in years, like riding a bike, I had never forgotten.  
  
I perched myself on one of the low branches, thinking although I can remember how to get up safely, I'm not sure I'll be able to get down that way. Eyeball soon appeared at the trunk of the tree, limping.  
  
"Wendy, come down." He pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"So you're just going to stay up there all day?"  
  
I didn't reply.  
  
"I'm sorry, I laughed at you, honest," he said looking up at me, with real sorrow in his eyes, "it's just; there's not a bad bone in your body."  
  
This time I replied, "So me kicking you was a good thing?"  
  
"Not entirely, but apart from that, no bad bone."  
  
The feeling to tell him about the thing that happened with Ace was strong, too strong, but I couldn't risk telling Eyeball. He's Ace's best friend, he had a thing with Rory, I'm best just keeping my mouth shut. I hopped off the branch and stood next the Eyeball, trying to think of something I've done wrong.  
  
"Ooh! In seventh grade I cheated on a pop quiz." I said bouncing up and down, clapping my hands.  
  
"Wow." Eyeball said sarcastically.  
  
I pushed him playfully and was shocked when he grabbed my wrists, pushed me against the tree and kissed me. And then even more shockingly I started to kiss back, angry at Rory and Ace, I was unconscious in the next room and they were doing it.  
  
Twenty more seconds passed and I had to breathe, I pushed him away, and gasped, "What was that for?" I asked him.  
  
Eyeball hesitated for a moment before answering, "I don't see why Ace and Rory get to have all the fun."  
  
I giggled, the irony! Ace and Rory were a couple, Ace had cheated with me, Rory had cheated with Eyeball, Eyeball is now suggesting that we get together, probably because he wants to make Rory jealous, but I can also make Ace jealous without anybody knowing it. Marvellous.  
  
~#~  
  
Louise's Note: Oh my God, I have now literally confused myself with all the cheating, bad characters! BAD CHARACTERS!!  
  
Wendy: *begins to cry*  
  
Eyeball: *gives Author the finger*  
  
Rory:...  
  
Louise: Hey! Where the hell is Rory? And Ace?  
  
Louise: *begins to look for Rory and Ace, she finds them making out in his car* Shame on you! This is a PG, a damn PG! *goes back to Wendy and Eyeball*  
  
Eyeball: *Kisses (dun dun dun) other author*  
  
Wendy: *cries even harder*  
  
Louise: *Gasps* Not the (dun dun dun) other author!  
  
Rory: Hey what'd we miss?  
  
Ace: Oh my god! It's the (dun dun dun) other author!  
  
Louise: SophIe! Get out of my chapter!  
  
SophIe: *stops kissing Eyeball* Chill, you have Ace, I have Eyeball.  
  
Louise: As tempting as that sounds *looks at Ace, imagines him running on the beach in a wet shirt that's clinging to his muscles* No! Must resist temptation!  
  
SophIe: Oh come on! I let you have Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp!  
  
Louise: *charges at SophIe and kicks her out of the chapter* Shazam!  
  
SophIe: *splats on the computer screen*  
  
Louise: Eww, now I have to clean that up... unless...  
  
Ace, Eyeball, Orlando and Johnny: *Clean computer screen while they're butt naked*  
  
Louise: *drools*  
  
Wendy: *faints*  
  
Rory: *searches for camera*  
  
Remains of SophIe: *tries to cling onto one of the men's (cough cough)*  
  
~The End~  
  
*Louise has now emitted herself to a mental institution* 


	22. Lou You're mean :

-Rory-  
  
I heard the front door slam shut, and decided to check it out. I sauntered down the steps, my hair tousled and messy, and found a note on the kitchen table. Wendy had taken that stupid dog of hers for a walk... Good. I didn't feel like seeing anyone. I couldn't be distracted, I had to figure out what to say to Eyeball. I had to say something.  
  
I went upstairs and took a hot shower and put on black jeans and a purple t-shirt. My hair dried straight as always and I left it down. As I applied my make-up, my mind was re-creating the events yesterday. Eyeball had looked so betrayed when he sat in Wendy's room. I had to talk to him.  
  
I grabbed my parent's car keys from the hook in the kitchen and went outside. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I borrowed their car while they were away... Besides, this was an emergency. Or at lest, that's what I was trying to convince myself.   
  
I sped over to Eyeball's house, without so much as a blink. I put the car in park just out front, but before I could step out of the car, unexpectedly, Ace came from the front door. I called to him as he lit a cigarette. He looked up and gave me a smirk.  
  
"Hey..." I said as he came to the car.  
  
"Hey there..." He said with a smile, that told me he was thinking about yesterday.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, as my throat felt dry.  
  
"Lookin' for Eyeball. His fudge brother told me he was out walkin' his dog or somethin'. What are you doing here anyway?" He looked at me suspiciously. Fortunately, my sister and I are different. I could pull of a quick lie without being obvious.  
  
"I was looking for you... Your car wasn't at your house, so I figured you'd be here, and low and behold, there's your car..." I said, noticing his car across the street for the first time. He smiled, and believed me.  
  
"So you busy today?" He asked slyly.  
  
"I have a lot of homework Ace, and an essay to write..." I explained. My grades had been slipping, and I didn't really want to see anyone, not even Eyeball.  
  
"Oh come on... You're starting to sound like Wendy... And I know you don't do homework at home. You copy it from the dweeb in the third row..." He smiled and I couldn't help but grin back. He was right. I did always copy homework from some nerd.  
  
"Yeah well, if you hadn't noticed he's been absent and now I'm stuck with homework..."  
  
"Come on. Can't I come over for a little while? I promise I'll leave real early so you can get your work done... Please?" He stuck out his bottom lip with a pout. I sighed.  
  
"Alright, alright... I hate when you beg..." I said restlessly. Ace beamed and ran to his car. I drove home, Ace hot on my trail. I really didn't want to fool around with Ace today, I felt so miserable. But then again, I'm dating Ace Merrill, the word 'No' is not in the boy's vocabulary. Not that anyone would say no to him.   
  
Ace followed me upstairs. We started kissing wildly, his hands on the side of m face, when suddenly, he stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, biting my lower lip.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing..." He said with warm eyes. It was the first time I had seen a caring, warm side to Ace.   
  
"What do you mean?" I said dryly.  
  
"You're not kissing me back..." He said solemnly, his eyes to the floor. I was confused and baffled at his vulnerable gestures.  
  
"What are you talking about? I am..." I defended. Suddenly, I realized something was the matter with him. He was different. Maybe sad... I don't know what it was, but he seemed helpless. Then my sad image of him was shot with a smirk.  
  
"Rory, I know when you kiss me back, 'cause I can feel it everywhere... You defiantly were preoccupied..." He said with a lazy grin. I had a feeling he could see right through me. Maybe Eyeball had spilled everything, I'm sure he was mad enough. But that doesn't seem like something he'd do... Then again, what the hell did I know?  
  
"I guess I'm just overwhelmed, that's all..." I said. It was, after all, the truth. I had a lot on my mind.   
  
"Are you sure?" He asked sincerely.  
  
"Why Ace, are you being considerate?" I teased to lighten the mood.  
  
"Me, considerate? You must be joking..." He smiled. He whistled a laugh and I kissed him suddenly. Ace meant a lot to me. We were really good, close friends before this mess, and he seemed to really care about me.  
  
Instantly, he kissed me back. Then I lied on my bed, Ace atop, and we started to kiss. This time, I was defiantly into it. I felt what he was talking about. With this kiss, I felt it everywhere. My whole body was tingling. Was I really falling for Ace? I couldn't be over Eyeball, could I?  
  
Never the less, things, once again heated up. Everything seemed different this time. Our passion was raw and exposed, and my mind was clear of other thoughts. I was frightened and intrigued at the same time. I didn't want myself to fall for Ace, I knew what he did to women. My mind blurred and I found that I was unable to think.  
  
Ace lay next to me, under my clean, white sheets. His warm body next to mine, caused my touching shoulder to go numb. Something was going on. I could feel a change in the atmosphere. That wasn't pure lust, it felt like something more.   
  
Ace wasn't just some hot guy I hung around with... Well, he was, but it seems he was more at this moment. I felt his care and concern. I had fallen under is ominous spell. I was hypnotized.   
  
Then I snapped. It wasn't that I was over Eyeball, cause I could feel him lingering in my heart. Something about Ace was noticeably different and it occurred to me, that maybe he was the one with a lot on his mind. He seemed awfully quiet at this moment.  
  
"I guess I'd better go and let you get to work..." He said awkwardly as he dressed himself.  
  
"Ace," I whispered suddenly. "Are you okay?" He was hesitant for longer than I wanted. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Yeah... I guess, I'm just thinking about stuff..." He said, pulling on his t-shirt.  
  
"What kind of stuff..."  
  
"Normal stuff." He gave a quick answer. "Guy stuff..." He added.  
  
"Oh..." I replied self-consciously and pulled the sheet higher above my chest. I felt my face growing hot. Had I done something wrong? Was he having second thoughts about us, just when I was getting used to the idea? My eyes fell from him, and his hands smacked against his sides.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" I asked self-consciously. I suddenly felt awkward with just a sheet covering my naked body.  
  
"No Rory, no... It's just... I've got to think about a lot of stuff, okay?" He said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Oh... Okay..." I replied solemnly.  
  
"Nothing that has to do with you, so don't worry about it..." He said, as he knelt beside me, holding my shoulders. "You're beautiful." He said and gave me a quick kiss. "Now, do you're homework." He ordered and left my room.  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes. I felt so stupid. I felt like I had been stabbed in the back by my own self. Ace was acting so weird. Was something wrong with me? Maybe he didn't think I was attractive anymore?  
  
Yesterday was fueled by lust, but today was different. He thought I was the one who was preoccupied? There was obviously something else on his mind. Although we were so close, he felt so distant. He was without a doubt distracted, much like I had been yesterday.  
  
I threw on my clothes, and didn't worry about my sweaty, messy hair. I sat at the kitchen table and attempted to write my paper. Suddenly, a thought of Eyeball, struck my breathless. My heart froze and a smiled creased my face. I found it hard to breathe. Like, everything had came to a halt. I knew now that I really did love Eyeball. The thought of him paralyzed me. His every touch sent shivers up my spine.  
  
But Ace was different. When I was with him today, something intrigued me about his vulnerable state. I was preoccupied with how meek he seemed. I was distracted with his awkwardness. Even he couldn't give me the butterflies that Eyeball could give me.   
  
I didn't want to lose Ace, that was for sure. He was my best friend in the Cobras. But Eyeball was who my heart chose. Was there anyway I could keep them both close to me without causing pain for everyone, including myself? I didn't think so...  
  
A/N:   
  
Sophie: Kick me out of your chapter will you? Well, unlike you, I am not childish and immature…  
  
::shoots Lou out of the chapter and hooks up with Eyeball::  
  
::Lou limps back onto the scene:: Lou: You shot me!  
  
Sophie: You didn't die! This is my chapter bitch! ::straps rocket to Lou's back and sends her out of here::  
  
::hooks up with Eyeball and Ace and Vince::  
  
::Lou comes back with cruches:: Lou: Stop doing that you idiot!  
  
Sophie: Why wont you die? I'm trying to get my mack on if you haven't noticed! ::puts Lou in a rabid bat cage and sends her to Africa::  
  
::Hooks up with Eyeball, Ace, Vince, Orlando, and my baby Johnny Depp!::  
  
::Lou stumbles back onto the love scene with cruches, her arm in a sling, missing teeth, and a black eye::  
  
Sophie: God damnit!   
  
Lou: You're a moron, you're never going to get rid of me! Dumbass…  
  
::Sophie pouts and straps a grenade to Lou's head and blows her up into itty bitty un-coming-back-to-life pieces::  
  
Sophie: I swear if she comes back I'm locking Cal in my basement and sending her to a nunnery where she can never have pleasureable fun ever again!!! Mwhaha…  
  
Ace: you're so hot when you're evil…  
  
Sophie: Thank you Ace, now can I have my shirt back?  
  
Ace: I don't have it.  
  
Johnny Depp: I have it sweet heart… (Depp dressed like Jack Sparrow) (you know what? Lets through in Jack Sparrow while we're at it!!!) ::Jack Sparrow appears::  
  
::Lou's burnt arm crawls across the floor::  
  
Sophie: Damnit!   
  
::takes a bat and beats the arm to death::  
  
::continues to hook up with Eyeball, Ace, Vince, Orlando, Johnny, River Phoenix, Chad Michael Murray, Justin Timberlake, Steven Tyler, Matt Damon, Ashton Kutcher, James Dean, Corey Haim… (the list goes on and on)…::  
  
::somewhere in Australia, Lou's head is floating by::  
  
Lou: Curse you Sophie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::sailor shoots Lou's head::  
  
Sailor: She's a little busy. Come on other hot, straight, sexy sailors, lets go hook up with the beautiful, sexy, sassy, funny, wonderful, hot, amazing, glamorous, witty, intelligent, foxy… (the list goes on and on)  
  
Hot Sailor # 2: Let's not forget our completely desirable army men!  
  
Sailor: good work!  
  
Sophie: There's a new sheriff in town…! 


	23. Extremely long Author's note

#Wendy!#  
  
Although the thought of making Ace jealous was immensely appealing, I couldn't help but feel guilty, what if Rory really cared about Eyeball? Maybe even loved him? I couldn't live with that, knowing that I had spoiled something special.  
  
It was obvious to me that Eyeball still had feelings for Rory; it was painful to know that he was probably just using me to get back at her. It's another one of those bad things about being someone's twin, Eyeball was with me, but he could be imagining that I'm Rory, that he was kissing Rory.  
  
I raised my hands to Eyeball's chest and pushed him away from our sixth maybe seventh kiss, I'd lost count in the mists of passion, his eyes looked at me questioningly.  
  
"I can't do this. Rory's my sister, even though you guy's are no more, it's wrong for me to step in." I sighed and turned away from him, looking for Hades.  
  
"Wendy-"  
  
"No, I don't want to hear it, I'm just best staying away from you guys for a while, wait till things sort themselves out."  
  
"Okay," he looked down at his feet, "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye" And with that last word passed between us, he turned and walked away.  
  
I watched him walk away and past the sunset like some thuggish God with a mission. I continued my search for Hades, finally finding him sniffing down a rabbit's warren. I managed to drag him away and get his leash on.  
  
We slowly jogged to the grocery store and began to jog back when I decided to take a small rest. I sat against a tree in the shade, I placed the two brown bags beside me and took out a bottle of Coke and an apple, restocking on energy.  
  
Hades collapsed in front of me, still in the shade, his long pink tongue flopping as he panted. I took a bite out of the apple and he lifted his head slightly to see where the crunching noise was coming from. His head then turned to the opposite direction, towards the road, as if he had heard something more interesting.  
  
He had, after a few minutes I heard an engine speeding up the road, it was only once the vehicle had gone past that I realised whose car it was. He pulled over and got out, slamming the car door after him, he walked over and stopped when he was a foot away, he peered down at me and my cosy picnic.  
  
"Ace, go away, you'll put me off my food." I said angrily, looking away, taking another bite out of my apple.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
I turned towards him, "Then talk."  
  
"In private." He replied sternly.  
  
"Oh, are you worried that the little birds might tell somebody." I mocked in a childish voice. But Ace's face remained un-amused.  
  
He sat beside me and rubbed his forehead, he looked vulnerable and confused, maybe unsure of how to start.  
  
"You okay?" Annoyance and anger left me, concern and caring returned. Even though Ace was a sexist asshole who had hurt my feelings, I had always admired him, always wondered what it would be like to be with him, emotionally and physically. Now I had the opportunity to find out, but I didn't want to risk hurting anyone's feelings, like Rory's.  
  
He rubbed his eyes, and for a moment I thought I'd see his most sensitive side, "I've just got a lot of things on my mind."  
  
"You want a hug?" I blurted.  
  
He looked up at me as if I was a crazy person who had just suggested murdering the entire inhabitants of Castle Rock.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking... it sometimes cheers me up, if I'm feeling blue." I hurriedly explained, turning away from him so he wouldn't see the red heat that spread across me face.  
  
"I need to talk to you about us." The 'us' shocked me; I'm sure 'us' means something important, sort of like a classification of a relationship. I immediately turned towards him.  
  
"Us? There's an us?" I stammered, losing my cool, although I don't believe I was cool in the first place...  
  
"Yeah... at least I think there is." He paused for a moment, once again appearing to collect his thoughts, he continued, "I was with Rory earlier, and we were... together."  
  
Realising what he meant I turned away again and muttered an, "Oh."  
  
"But the thing is all I could think about was you, with me, in the same way that me and Rory were." I felt his hand on my chin and he tilted my face toward him, I avoided his eyes. "You're different, Wendy, I've never been with anyone like you."  
  
"That a compliment?" I asked him, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He leaned forward to kiss me and I caught a glimpse of my watch, Rory could be starving to death, "I better go."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I took him by surprise as I initiated a kiss, I quickly pulled away before things got to heated, picked up the bags, whistled for Hades to get up, and began to run home, yelling a goodbye to Ace as I went.  
  
A/N  
  
~In an underground laboratory on a tropical island~  
  
Mad Scientist: Ze creation iz almost complete. Mwhahahaha!  
  
Creation: *strapped to metal operating table* Umm, could you hurry it up a little, I'm still missing an arm.  
  
Mad Scientist: Zilence! Or I will play ze new zingle from Britney Spears! Mwhahaha  
  
Creation: No! Anything but that!  
  
Mad Scientist: Very well zen. Igor!  
  
Igor: *hobbles in* Yes master?  
  
Mad Scientist: Fetch me my toolz, ze creation will be completed tonight. Mwhahaha  
  
Igor: Yes master *hobbles out*  
  
~20 minutes later at the operating table~  
  
Mad Scientist: Yez! I win! I got ze 'Adam's Apple'! Mwhahahaha  
  
Igor: Yes master *looks upset*  
  
Creation: Hey! You're playing operation! I want my arm! *struggles*  
  
Mad Scientist: Ze creation angers me! Igor, fetch me ze Britney Spears album! Mwhahaha  
  
Creation: No! Not the whole album!  
  
Mad Scientist: Go Igor, or I will zet ze flying monkeyz on you! Mwhahahaha  
  
Igor: Yes master *hobbles out*  
  
Creation: Doesn't he say anything else?  
  
Mad Scientist: No.  
  
Creation: *confused* Umm... shouldn't you explain why?  
  
Mad Scientist: Zilence! Or I will zet ze flying monkeyz on you! Mwhahaha  
  
Creation:...  
  
Igor: *hobbles in and puts Britney Spears album in CD player and is about to press play*  
  
Creation: Don't make me angry pal. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry.  
  
Igor: *presses play*  
  
Creation: *goes green and buff* Argghhhhh!  
  
Igor: *screams like a girl and hobbles away*  
  
Creation: Argghhhh! *pulls plug from CD player out of socket*  
  
Mad Scientist: Very well zen *pulls cloth off of cage to reveal dead flying monkeys* No! Ze flying monkeyz! Ze muzic killed ze flying monkeyz!  
  
Creation: *stands on Mad Scientist, therefore killing him. Rips off Mad Scientists arm and sews it to shoulder* Here me roar! For I am Louise and I shall take revenge on Sophie for shooting me, strapping a rocket to me, putting me in a rabid bat cage and sending me to Africa, blowing me up with a grenade, threatening to put my baby Cal in her basement and sending me to a nunnery, and beating my arm with a bat! Let's not forget that little incident with the sailor and his shotgun! *shrinks and changes colour to normal glamorous self, then magically appears in front of SophIe and the men **drools** ...so many men*  
  
SophIe: Louise!! But how?  
  
Louise: It's simple really; a mad scientist found my brain and rebuilt my body with the aid of his hobbling sidekick in an underground laboratory on a tropical island.  
  
SophIe: Okay... *reaches for shotgun*  
  
Louise: Not this time Missy! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Men: *gasp*  
  
~Rock music starts and lights fill a stadium with cheering people~  
  
Commentator #1: Well Commentator #2, it looks like the fans are ready for one of the biggest fights this year!  
  
Commentator #2: Is that really my name?  
  
Commentator #1: *eyes look shifty* Yes.  
  
Commentator #2: Really, do you really think someone would call their child Commentator #2? Because to me it seems very-  
  
Louise: *enters stadium*  
  
Commentator #1: Look, the challenger has entered the stadium... and it doesn't look good.  
  
Commentator #3: I know those shoes just do not go with that lipstick!  
  
Commentator #1: Who the hell are you?  
  
Commentator #3: The author just put me in because she didn't think Commentator #2 was fruity enough to say that.  
  
Commentator #1: I see... but I was talking about the crowd's reaction towards her entrance, Louise isn't favoured amongst the audience, everyone here are supporters of SophIe.  
  
Commentator #3: *rips off jacket to reveal a t-shirt saying 'I love SophIe'*  
  
Louise: *shoots Commentator #3* Mwhahaha  
  
Commentator #2: The reason everyone here supports SophIe is because all the members of the audience are the men that SophIe won after supposedly killing Louise.  
  
SophIe: *enters stadium, blows kisses to men*  
  
Louise: Let's do this thing!  
  
~Ref flips coin, SophIe goes first~  
  
SophIe: Crouching Tiger! *turns into crouching tiger, goes to pounce on Louise*  
  
Louise: Hidden Dragon! *turns into a dragon that's hiding*  
  
Crouching Tiger: Where the hell is she?  
  
~Louise - 1, SophIe - 0~  
  
SophIe: Squealing Pig! *turns into Squealing Pig, charges at Louise*  
  
Louise: Easter Bunny! *turns into Easter Bunny and begins to throw chocolate Easter eggs at Squealing Pig*  
  
Squealing Pig: *eats Easter Eggs*  
  
~Louise - 1, SophIe - 1~  
  
Louise: The 80s!  
  
SophIe: *wears too much make-up, has big hair, and disturbingly has no fashion sense* Noooooooooooo!!!!  
  
Louise: Tehehehe!  
  
SophIe: This means war... Bikini Wax!  
  
Louise: *receives bikini wax* Arrrrrrgh!!!  
  
~Louise - 1, SophIe - 2~  
  
SophIe: Smashing Pumpkin! * turns into a pumpkin and gets smashed*  
  
Commentator #2: Bad move there, Commentator #1.  
  
Commentator #1: Bad move indeed, Commentator #2, Smashing Pumpkin is a suicidal move, so SophIe automatically loses this match.  
  
Commentator #2: Dumb Bitch...  
  
~Louise - 2, Sophie - 2~  
  
SophIe: Ghetto Booty! *shakes ass and manages to knock Louise to other side of stadium*  
  
Louise: *gets up* Missing Jigsaw Piece!  
  
SophIe: *begins jigsaw*  
  
~5 hours later~  
  
SophIe: *begins to panic* Oh my God! The last piece! I can't find the last piece!  
  
~Louise - 3, SophIe - 2~  
  
Louise: Writer's Block!  
  
SophIe: Ummm.. *can't think of anything *  
  
~Louise - 4, SophIe - 2~ Bell goes off.  
  
Commentator #1: And Louise wins the game!  
  
SophIe: *cries*  
  
Louise: *towards all men in the audience* Come on my darlings. Come to Mummy.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	24. No! Casey?

*The Rors*  
  
The front door opened with a slam and Hades came running into the kitchen, panting like a wild beast. He darted toward me and brushed against my chair as he ran to his dish on the floor.  
  
"Hades!" I called when he wobbled my chair. "Can't get any work done around here!" I screamed arrogantly.  
  
"Did you say work? Rory, we've been over this, painting your fingernails, is hardly work." Wendy said, coming into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of juice as she looked over my shoulder.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked irritably.  
  
"Are you doing homework?" She asked with a raised brow. Why is everyone acting like its such a big deal if I do homework?  
  
"What's it to you?" I said, covering my paper so she couldn't see the little hearts with Eyeball's name in them.  
  
"What is Casey absent or something?" Wendy said, taking a gulp of her juice.  
  
"Very funny." I stuck out my tongue. Casey was the guy I had always copied my homework from. He was a sorry boy with a crush on me, so I used it to my advantage. And by the way, he was absent. "I sit down to write a paper and suddenly everyone's on my case!"  
  
"Everyone? Everyone like who?" She questioned suspiciously. I could feel my face grow hot.  
  
"The whole world Wendy, even Tabatha knows I'm not a brain." I said quickly. It was okay for Wendy to think I was a bitch, but it wasn't okay for her to think I was purposely messing with Ace and Eyeball.  
  
"You know, I had the funniest conversation with Ace." She said suddenly. Her voice seemed awkward; like she had found out I had borrowed something of hers and then ruined it. I could feel her suspicious eyes on my back.  
  
"Oh really." I said shakily. "Since when do you talk to Ace?" I asked abruptly. I didn't know Ace and her were friends. "What are you guys old chums now?" I said, turning to look at her face turning red.  
  
"N-no." She stammered. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out my sister was lying. "I just ran into him on my jog home, that's all."  
  
"Uh huh." I said, looking her over. Everyone was acting so weird. I didn't want to continue this conversation with Ace, so I quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Do you think I screwed things up with Eyeball?" I said, staring off into a distance. I could only imagine Eyeball's plots of revenge.  
  
"Oh yeah, defiantly." Wendy said shortly.  
  
"Do you think I could ever get him back?" I asked again, but no quick reply came. She seemed to be thinking, and I turned to her as a smirk appeared on her face.  
  
"Show him that you really like him." She said with a flush in her cheeks. She was thinking about something. She was so hard to read. That's what I get for missing out on those sisterly bonding years.  
  
"Oh yeah, like how?" My voice was restless. I was convinced there was no way I could ever win Eyeball back. Not that I blame him.  
  
"Oh I don't know." Wendy said continuously. It was a red flag she had something on her mind. "You could right him a letter, or call him a thousand times a day, or you know, you could break it off with Ace or something. Y-You know, these are just things that first come to mind." Wendy said with a smirk. I had forgotten about her not so subtle crush on Ace.  
  
"You like him, don't you?" I asked suddenly. The question seemed to catch her off guard.  
  
"M-Me? Like A-Ace?" She repeated nervously. "W-What are you cracked?" She answered.  
  
"So you really think breaking it off with Ace will get Eyeball to forgive me?"  
  
"Defiantly!" She said quickly, as her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Are you sure it's not just your hormones talking?" I said with a puzzled look on my face.  
  
"Of course I'm sure! Now go! You must call him! I know it'll break your itty bitty hearts, but it's for the best!" Wendy said, practically shoving me to the phone.  
  
"Wendy. I've really got to finish this, who knows how long Casey will be out for?" I said, climbing back to my seat.  
  
"One phone call Rory, it's easy! Here, I'll dial for you!" Wendy said, grabbing the telephone in the next room.  
  
"Wendy." I whined. "I'll do it later, when I have some privacy!" I screamed, and she hung up the phone and dragged herself back into the kitchen. I began on my paper, as Wendy sat there with her head in her hands.  
  
"Are you going to watch me?" I asked looking at her like she had three heads.  
  
"Well, I want to make sure you're done in time to call Ace. I mean, d- don't you think it would be better to let him sleep on it, rather than telling him at school tomorrow?" Wendy pushed.  
  
"Jesus Wendy! I'll get to it all right." I said with a huff. I went back to writing my paper, when I got up to get a glass of water. When shot up from her seat like a bullet and ran to the phone, pulling it into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm just getting a drink Wendy. Cool it, will ya?" I said, as she sighed and put the phone back.  
  
"I'll be in my room. Call me if you decide to make a phone call!" She smiled, and charged up to her room.  
  
Gee, I wonder if my sister likes Ace? Did she think I was stupid? She got that giddy feeling I get from Eyeball. I could never even see Ace with her. That would be too weird. Besides, Ace didn't do charity work.  
  
I fell asleep at the table, my paper half-written, and my little hearts with Eyeball's name, filling the rest of the page. Wendy charged down the steps dressed for school. I lifted my head as she ran into the kitchen.  
  
"You fell asleep?!?" She boomed. "Did you call Ace?" Her voice was quick, and it almost seemed that her head was spinning off into another demension. Ace's car horn beeped twice.  
"Does it sound like I called him?" I asked as she heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
"Well, you have to do it today!" She said, a little two eagerly. "I-I mean, y-you do want Eyeball don't you?" She stammered to finish. I rolled my eyes at her and ran up the stairs to get ready.  
  
I wore a black skirt that came above my knees and a tight green and yellow blouse. Black heels dressed my feet, as I let my hair down. I ran to Ace's car on his fifth honk.  
  
Wendy and I hopped into Ace's car, me in the front of course. I noticed Eyeball was missing and that Wendy glanced at Ace every chance she got.  
  
"Apparently Eyeball walked to school with his stupid brother." Ace explained and I felt my stomach churn. We got to school, and I found myself desperately searching for Eyeball. Wendy hopped out of the backseat, as Ace and I got out smoothly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to leave so you two can talk. So be sure to talk, because talking is a healthy thing to do in a relationship. Or you know you don't even have to be in a relationship to talk. Because friends can talk to friends, which is the best kind, when people are talking just as friends, don't you think?" Wendy said quickly as she shoved me next to Ace. Then she left with a grin from ear to ear. This must be great for her.  
  
"What's with her?" Ace said, looking at her like she was crazy. By the way, any doubts I ever had about that, have now been completely washed away. My sister was crazy.  
  
"I don't know, I just live with her." I said.  
  
"So we need to talk?" Ace said awkwardly.  
  
"Well, you know, if I don't leave now I won't be early for my class, so I think I should be going." I said in a rush and turned to leave. Ace took my arm and stopped me from walking. Damnit!  
  
"Early for your class? You never even go to class." Ace said with a small chuckle.  
  
"Well, I'm turning over a new leaf. And you know what they say, there's no time like the present!" I said, gave him a peck on the lips and darted out of there as fast as I could.  
  
I passed Wendy, not looking at her at all. I knew she'd be mad if she found out I didn't break things off with Ace. I didn't know how to! What if Eyeball never forgave me! What if I really did wind up loving Ace? What if Eyeball and I got married, but I was pregnant with Ace's kid, then we'd have to move from our house in Missouri so Ace could see his kid and then Ace and Eyeball would never speak again, and Wendy would start hitting on Eyeball even though she had three kids with Casey but then was secretly married to Ace, but really did love Eyeball and then stole him from me and I wound up with Casey!!! Breathe Rory breathe!  
  
I was practically hyperventilating in the hallway. It was like an asthma attack, even though I don't have fucking asthma! I can't wind up with Casey! He does my homework! Wait, wait, wait. I had to calm down. I felt like I was going to explode. I felt as if I was going to faint in the hallway, when I saw Eyeball, then everything stopped. Tears rushed from my eyes as I caught my breath.  
  
I ran over to him, dropping both of our books to the ground as I collided into him and hung my arms around his neck, crying into his chest.  
  
"I don't want to wind up with Casey!" I said to him, my voice muffled with tears. He pulled my into the Boy's Bathroom, that was completely empty.  
  
"Calm down." He said stiffly, his warm hands embracing me in a hug.  
  
"Eyeball, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't want to marry Casey and have a kid with Ace and have Wendy take you away from me and Missouri!" I said, as I wiped my tears away shamefully. He must've thought I was crazy!  
  
"You're fucking crazy you know that?" He said harshly, without the slightest hint of sarcasm. I was right, he did think I was insane, not that I could blame him at the moment. "What the fuck are you babbling about?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I just want to stay in Missouri." I said, staring at a blank spot on the wall. I sat up on the counter, leaned against the mirror and took a deep breath.  
  
"You're a mess. Do us all a favor and pull yourself together before you go out there alright?" He said, sliding a cigarette behind his ear. He pulled on the door handle as I ran my fingers through my hair.  
  
"Eyeball, I'm sorry." I said shamefully. He was stubborn, and I had been horrible, there was no way he was going to forgive me. Whether or not I let Ace loose.  
  
"So?" He replied his voice hostile. "That doesn't change anything." He said as he left. I wanted to melt into a swirling puddle of mush. He was never going to forgive me. I had screwed him over and up.  
  
I took another deep breath and made it out of the bathroom. I picked up my books that had been kicked all over the hallway, and went into the Girl's Bathroom. My eyes were puffy and red, and I had dark circles under them. Needless to say I looked like hell. I took another deep breath as Wendy charged through the door.  
  
"You didn't do it!" She exclaimed, her tone of voice could not be identified with my weary state.  
  
"Wendy, can we not talk about this?" I said restlessly. I felt like crying my eyes out again.  
  
"Why are you doing this to Ace, to Eyeball even?" She said harshly. She seemed to be angry with me too. Lucky me.  
  
"Wendy, I really don't want to do this now." I said, hiding hot, painful tears behind my eyes.  
  
"Just-"  
  
"Wendy! Not now! I don't want to fucking talk about this all right! Just drop it!" I screamed. "Go back to your fucking books, your lack of fucking friends, and your pathetic, ugly, virgin life and stay the hell out of mine!" My throat hurt like hell from screaming, as tears rushed out of my eyes. I could see her eyes swelling with tears of her own. I instantly regretted my harsh comment. Could I be in more shit?  
  
A/N: Mwhaha- that was a really long chapter. EIGHT PAGES BABY! Hell yeah!!!! Anyway- back to the feud:  
  
Sophie: Lou thinks she's so smart! I'll show her! Johnny Depp: Don't talk about revenge in bed. Ace: I like it. Eyeball: Who doesn't? Especially when you're as hot as Sophie. Hot Sailors and Army Men: Sophie we love you! *A fight breaks out between all the men* Sophie: I love it when men fight over me!!! *Plots revenge on Lou* *Kidnaps Cal and locks him in a basement with no one but gay men and their lovers* (the only type of men who won't love Sophie in the way that makes her happy) *Kidnaps Lou and places her in a lumpy bed* *Lou wakes up to the sound of a gong to find that she's been taken to a nunnery where she can never ever ever have "fun" again!!!* Sophie: Mwhahahaha!!!! And that's not all!!! *Lou is forced to eat and eat and eat and becomes 800 pounds over weight! Now she slightly resembles Jaba the Hut's daughter. except she has a cuter kid- cuz Melanie is so adorable. anyway back to evil plan* Sophie: MWHAHAHAHA!!!!! I shall rename you Jaba! Now Jaba- your punishment is not over yet! Jaba (Lou): NO!!!! Sophie: I wish terrible skin on you!!!! *zaps the most disgusting boils on Lou's face- but still keeps her perdy eyes cuz Sophie is nice like that!* *then takes Lou's (cough cough) I mean, Jaba's perdy eyes and puts them in a jar, next to her undead arm* Eyeball: I love her when she's evil. Sophie: Thank you Eyeball. You get extra lovin tonight. Everyone else: OH WE LOVE IT WHEN YOU'RE EVIL TOO!!!!! Sophie: Well, since I'm a generous person, lovin all around!!!! *all the men cheer* (if I can't get laid in real life, might as well get laid here- it's not fair that Lou gets to have all the fun!!!! *sad face*) Sophie: I have one more thing in store for Lou! Lou: You evil bitch! Sophie: Up yours! Don't be jealous cuz I'm getting action and you have rolls and boils!!!! Mwhahaha!!! Johnny Depp: I love your evil laugh. *Leaves Lou icky and gross and unlaid for about hmm... 5 yrs.* *Sophie comes back, hotter than ever, with Chad Michael Murray on her arm as well as all the other men behind her (including Johnny Depp and Ace and Eyeball and Vince and Sailors and Army people)* Sophie: Now Lou! Have you suffered enough? Lou: Must............................... Get........... Laid ..... Need.......Cal....... Sophie: Mwhahaha! Chad Michael Murray (so hot): I love it when you're evil. All the other men: WE DO TOO!!!! EXTRA LOVIN!!!!! Sophie: I love you guys!!! *tear* *mean face back on* Okay Lou! Now to win this I'm going to do the unthinkable!!!! I'm going to return you to your foxy self and take you from the nunnery and give you back Cal- because I have a good heart *tear* and I want to be the one to end it!!!!!! MWHAHAHA!!!! *zaps Lou back to her foxy self, takes her from the *shivers* nunnery and returns Cal to her- but keeps her arm as a souvenir* *Lou takes Cal and does nasty things to him in the bathroom that can't be enclosed because Lou had a lot of sexual tension built up and you don't want to know.* *Sophie gets good loving from all her lovers!!!!* Sophie: I love you guys! All The Guys: WE LOVE YOU SOPHIE YOU'RE SO HOT, PRETTY, TALENTED, BEAUTIFUL, AMAZING, PERFECT, WONDERFUL, WITTY, INTELLIGENT (SORT OF) (NOT REALLY BUT IT'S MY CHAPTER!), FOXY, SASSY, GORGEOUS, SWIM SUIT MODEL QUALITY, LUSICOUS, SEXY... the list goes on and on! Sophie: Tootle Pip! Damnit Lou! Now she's got me saying her England lingo.. Damn Britts.. 


	25. Back when we were almost young

~Wendy!~  
  
The metal handle felt cool on my hand as I harshly pulled the Girl's Bathroom door open and stormed out into the hall, I felt the student's eyes follow my as I once again skipped another day of school by heading towards the main entrance.  
  
I rushed down the steps and bumped into Chris, only his books tumbled to the floor, the sadness and anger from my sister's words had made me grip tightly onto my books, my knuckles were turning white and my fingers hurt.  
  
"Sorry." I mumbled, without looking at him, I marched straight past and headed back to my tree.  
  
My eyes stayed blank, as if I was hypnotized, not knowing what was going on outside, the tears kept falling though.  
  
"Hey! Wendy!" I heard Chris' voice behind me, followed by his sneakers patting the ground. He slowed down as he got nearer, and when he was next to me he took one look at me and gasped, "Shit Wendy, what happened?"  
  
I had to tell him, I had to tell someone, I knew almost everything that was going on and it was killing me.  
  
"It's complicated." I said eventually taking my eyes away from the sidewalk.  
  
"I don't mind," he replied, shrugging.  
  
"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell another living soul." I stopped and turned towards him.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"On your mother's good name?" I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
  
"I promise on my mother's good name that I won't repeat to another living soul what you are about to say to me." He held his hand to his heart but looked restless.  
  
An old distant memory of Chris telling me how he got to look like a Canadian sunset a few years back entered my mind. I had heard about the kid from Chamberlain that nobody could find, Ray Brower, but when Chris told me that he, Gordie and two other boys, Vern Tessio and Teddy DuChamp, had found the body and made the anonymous phone call I had pleaded with him for weeks to tell me what had happened. He eventually did, starting from the morning he set off to the day they arrived back home in good 'ole Castle Rock.  
  
"Pinky swear?" I asked him, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, pinky swear." He did the appropriate actions and we then began to walk to my tree.  
  
We walked for another fifteen minutes before finally getting to the tree, kicking the odd pebble between us.  
  
I sat down with a heavy sigh, leaning against the tree trunk, and Chris sat beside me.  
  
Where to begin? The beginning would be good, but when is the beginning, this could go back years, I've always liked Ace, ever since that one day in August, years ago, when Rory brought Ace Merrill home.  
  
(A/N: Just a quick note, I'm not going to write the flashback in Wendy's POV, I'm going to narrate it! POV is getting on my bloody nerves! ::growls::)  
  
#Flashback#  
  
Wendy Amberson, a young girl who had just finished the main growths of puberty, and had recently found out in Sex Ed what was actually inside the opposite sex's pants, sat sideways in a big, brown leather armchair her denim-clad legs dangling over the arm and her white shirt awkwardly moving as her hand wrote an essay on what she thought was the best invention the world had seen.  
  
One of the laces on her trainer had come undone and was taunting an energetic puppy called Hades. Wendy lazily swung her feet back and forth; Hades jumped up many times trying to catch the lace that had come lose in his jaws, but continued to fail.  
  
He was a gift from her parents, to soften the blow she'd receive when they had told her they were moving. Her twin sister, Rory, had also received a gift, a black kitten which she had named Tabitha.  
  
Two months she had lived in Castle Rock, and it felt like a lifetime, Wendy, had become shy and insecure after the move and hadn't managed to make friends. Rory, on the other hand, had succeeded beautifully, capturing the hearts of many young men.  
  
Wendy's older brother, Axel, was in-between the two sisters in the popularity stakes, he didn't really need much friends, he had told Wendy his plans to join the army as soon as he graduated from school, Wendy dreaded the day that he had to leave, Axel being the only person in the family that actually understood her.  
  
The double doors to the dining room opened and a short, frail looking woman entered the room, "Wendy, I've told you before and I'll tell you again. No dirty trainers on my carpet."  
  
"Mom, my trainers aren't on the carpet." Wendy argued, watching her mother tug at her scuffed, white trainers until they came off, revealing baby-pink socks.  
  
Mrs. Amberson ignored this fact, knowing that her daughter had to have walked to the chair across the carpet in those dreadful trainers. "I don't see why you can't be more like Rory; she's made loads of new friends."  
  
"I would hardly call the local gang friends, Mom." Wendy sighed turning back to her essay.  
  
"A gang indeed. Humph. One of those boys is coming over for dinner, so you behave yourself... and be polite." Mrs. Amberson scolded her daughter for making up such lies, little did Mrs. Amberson know, they were completely true.  
  
"Golly, one of those boys is coming over, gee-whiz, I'll go put on my best dress right now." Wendy replied sarcastically, not attempting to move from her comfortable position from the armchair.  
  
A snickering was heard from the hall and both Wendy and her mother turned to see who it was, Rory, beautiful and popular Rory Amberson was leaning against the archway, laughing at her sister's antics.  
  
"Don't you encourage her, young lady." Mrs. Amberson shook her finger towards Rory, then turned and walked back into the dining room, closing the doors behind her.  
  
"Wendy?" Rory asked pushing her body wait away from the wall.  
  
"Yeah?" Wendy replied, picking up a whining Hades who couldn't quite manage to jump onto the chair yet.  
  
"I'm going to get changed," Rory answered gesturing to her wet clothes, "and see if I can borrow some of Axel's clothes for my friend."  
  
"Where is your friend?" Wendy asked, stroking Hades as he nuzzled into her shirt.  
  
"Outside, making sure nothing happens to his car in the rain." She shrugged and trotted up the stairs.  
  
The door opened and closed shortly after, Wendy heard footsteps and turned her attention back to the archway where her sister had been standing.  
  
He sauntered towards her; the rain had made his skin glisten and his black- shirt cling tightly to his chest muscles, making him seem disturbingly erotic.  
  
Wendy was speechless, she knew she was staring, but she couldn't help it, he was so handsome, he was her sister's friend, he was in her house, he was looking right at her.  
  
Wendy quickly looked down at Hades, a crimson strip heating up her cheeks. She immediately felt self-conscious, no make-up, her hair had been quickly tied into loose bunches this morning, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and through a few pieces of black her that were dangling over her face.  
  
He was looking at her with a smug grin and eyes of wonder. He was about to take a few steps further when Wendy felt the heat flee from her cheeks.  
  
"Whoa!" She cried before he took another step. "Not on the carpet, my mom will think it was me."  
  
He chuckled and slipped off his black shoes.  
  
"Just put them by the front door." Wendy said, admiring his physique as soon as his back was turned.  
  
She figured he must have been slightly older than herself and Rory, and if not, he certainly looked older than them.  
  
He came back in and Wendy made sure her eyes were anywhere but the arch, she eventually settled on pretending to read over her essay. "Make yourself at home." She said, not taking her eyes away from the paper.  
  
He sat down on one of the two couches; Wendy noticed that he was sitting in the seat that was closest to her, except the floor. She felt his eyes on her and immediately began to blush again, that feeling continued for a few more minutes until she finally put her papers on the coffee table, picked up Hades so she wouldn't squish him. Turning in her seat to face this mysterious friend of her sister's Wendy put Hades back down in a comfortable place next to her and asked: "Were you a sheep in a past life?"  
  
"Huh?" The stranger replied.  
  
"I can feel you staring at me, sheep stare, were you a sheep in a past life?" She asked rather irritably.  
  
He smiled at this statement, "Not that I'm aware of."  
  
Wendy huffed and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, supporting herself, so that she would remain at level eye contact with him.  
  
"My name's Wendy. Yours is?" She began again, although she was extremely pleased with his looks, she knew that there had to be something lacking in the brains department.  
  
"Ace." He said his eyes looking down at Hades scratch himself behind the ear.  
  
"Ace? What kind of a name is Ace?" Wendy giggled, wondering what kind of a person would name their child Ace.  
  
"It's what my friends call me." Ace explained.  
  
"Because you're so ace?" Wendy replied smoothly, shocked at how she just flirted with a complete stranger and it felt normal.  
  
His eyes shot back up to hers and flickered with something Wendy couldn't place. "Yeah," he replied, "but my real name is John."  
  
"John... or Ace..." Wendy's mind wandered off like it usually did and she became exceedingly curious about which department he was so ace in. "I prefer Ace." She said, finally aware that his eyes were slipping from her face and down to other parts of her body.  
  
"What's his name?" Ace said, quickly moving his eyes from Wendy's chest to the young puppy who had now settled himself.  
  
"Hades. I named him after the Greek God of the Underworld, although he's just a big softy." Wendy said, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
#End Flashback#  
  
"Is this really all necessary?" Chris asked, interrupting my beautiful story of the past.  
  
"I was just trying to explain that there has always been some kind of chemistry between us." I muttered.  
  
"I've never noticed anything between you two."  
  
"That day there was chemistry, it died when he left, and I suppose it's come back to life recently." I rubbed my head, confused at all the emotions I was feeling.  
  
"Recently?" Chris said getting on his hands and knees and moving in front of my face, "Recently?" He asked again.  
  
I explained to him what had been happening between me and Ace, from the note in detention to the previous conversation at the tree. I also decided to tell him about Eyeball and Rory-  
  
"I know." He muttered, looking ashamed of his brother.  
  
"How?" I asked, unhappy that it wasn't only me who had another big secret.  
  
"I saw them in the bathroom at school." He said, looking even more ashamed.  
  
I told him about the not so brief kisses with Eyeball and new tears poured from my eyes. Chris embraced me in a hug and I happily cried into his neck, feeling better for having told someone.  
  
"There something you not telling me about, Wendy?" Ace's voice echoed in my head and I looked up to see him looking very pissed off, switchblade in hand.  
  
"No." I said, standing up and embarrassed that Ace would see me like this, eyes all red and puffy, snot probably dripping from my noise. Oh boy, he's really going to want there to be an us (A/N: If you took the space out between an and us you'd get anus. Tehehe) now isn't he?  
  
"It doesn't look like that to me," Ace said, glaring at Chris.  
  
"Chris, go back to school." I said turning to him as he got up.  
  
"No." He said, probably wondering what Ace was going to do with that blade.  
  
"Please. I'll be okay." I practically begged him.  
  
When Chris had finally leaved, Ace turned his attention back to me.  
  
"Ace, he was just being a friend, I needed to talk to someone." I said calmly, hoping that it might calm Ace down.  
  
"You could have talked to me." He said, putting his switchblade away in his pocket.  
  
Although it was completely inappropriate, I couldn't but burst out into hysterical laughter, "You're jealous!" I managed to get out.  
  
I leaned against the tree, gasping for breath, Ace walked up to me, placed his hands on either side of my face, tilted my head upwards and kissed me passionately.  
  
I wasn't sure if he wanted to do it or if he was just doing it to shut me up, either way, it still felt like heaven.  
  
When we pulled apart he took me by the hand and led me to his car and asked me a life altering question as he got in the driver's seat, "Your place or mine?"  
  
As soon as I said, "Mine", we sped off to my house, me giggling insanely all the way, anticipating was going to happen, Ace looking determined to get there quickly.  
  
I fumbled with my keys when we got to the door and as soon as we got inside, we began to kiss, I threw the keys onto the kitchen worktop as Ace scooped me up in his arms and carried me to my bedroom.  
  
#~#  
  
A/N: Okay, it's pretty obvious what they're going to do... Wendy's not a virgin, ladies and ladies (I doubt many guys will read this) I was going to write the horizontal jogging scene but this thing was getting pretty damn long, so I'll just leave it up to the reader's imaginations. But Ace is not a complete asshole like he usually is he's very sweet and gentle and loving and stuff, so no-one expect Wendy to wake up discovering that she's been raped!!!! Anyway... back to Ze Revenge!  
  
Louise: *sits at desk trying to plot evil revenge against Sophie*  
  
Cal: Honey, come back to bed, you can plot evil revenge tomorrow.  
  
Louise: But we already had sex for the past 37 hours! Besides Sophie has gorgeous men, she has Ace and Johnny Depp! She has freaking Johnny Depp!!!!  
  
Cal: *looks v. pissed off*  
  
Louise: ... but I love you the most... Crap. I'm not going to get any lovin' now am I?  
  
Cal: Nope.  
  
Louise: *dances erotically around pole that magically appeared from nowhere*  
  
Cal: *v. aroused*  
  
Louise: I still need to plot revenge *smiles sweetly and batters eyelashes*  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
Louise: *(as Sophie beautifully put it) does nasty things to Cal*  
  
Cal: *v. pleased*  
  
Louise: Screw revenge! This is fun! Yee-hah!  
  
*_ Nine freaking pages!!!!! *dances* 


	26. BBB BUSTED

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My computer was down... Anyway without further ado, I give you, Rory's POV~!  
  
~Rory~  
  
And the shitty sister award goes to... Me... surprise, surprise... Sure I was always mean to Wendy, but not bluntly mean like just now. But my mind drifted elsewhere. I had to get Eyeball back. I loved him, with all my heart. Even Ace Merrill couldn't change that.  
  
I opened the door to the Girl's bathroom with a thud. I jumped back to find I had hit someone in the head. But not just anyone. I had hit Eyeball in the head. What a great way to start an apology, huh? Sorry for sleeping around, oh and sorry for knocking you unconscious. Yeah, that's a good starter, I swear...  
  
Eyeball opened the door all the way and charged into the bathroom, as I backed away fearfully. My back had pressed against the cold bathroom, wall as Eyeball's darting eyes looked down on me and made me inferior.  
  
"Eyeball, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"I know." He said shortly.  
  
"You're not mad?" I questioned cautiously.  
  
"Oh no, I'm really fucking pissed off. But then I remembered why you hung around us in the first place."  
  
"Eyeball..." I said, not liking the way this conversation was going. We were supposed to be having make-up sex, not ripping each other's heart out! Apparently, neither of us could grasp onto that concept too quickly. Which forces me to say that Ace must be the smart one.  
  
"No, you see Rors... It all makes sense. Once someone's around the Cobras, I guess you just pick up some of our habits, right? I mean, we're famous for messing with people's hearts, and using people, and screwing them over in the end... It's totally cool, now I understand everything..." Eyeball said as if his heart had been crushed by a lawn mower.  
  
"Eyeball..." I whispered as he turned to leave. "Eyeball, I-I..." I stammered. There was no other choice. I had to say it. In my mind, I figured he'd shoot me down and I'd spend the next four weeks in a sea of salty tears. But I had to say it. "Eyeball. I love you! I've loved you for years, I guess I was just too stubborn and scared to say it.... And well; now I'm just scared, but you have to know how I feel about you. No one gives me the chills you do, Eyeball. No one can send my mind bubbling and my heart melting the way you can. I love you Eyeball, with all my heart. I want to get married and have little Eyeball Chambers'. I want to live in a small house in Missouri and-"  
  
Before I could finish my fantasy rant on my life with Eyeball, he kissed me. He held the sides of my face in his hands and he gave me the most mind-blowing kiss I've ever had. I never wanted it to end. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. When we release I found myself catching my breath, as my heart ached with a lightening pain that I wish would never end. So this is what love feels like... Interesting...  
  
"Eyeball, I am so sorry..." I managed to say after several minutes of silent blinking.  
  
"I know." He said with a sigh.  
  
"I mean, it's not like we didn't know I was a stupid whore, but that doesn't excuse any of it. I'd be lying if I said I didn't know I was hurting you. But it wasn't intentional, honest." I said with puppy dog eyes. I wanted to melt into his arms but I kept my cool. He seemed to be thinking over my words of compassion. That's okay Eyeball, taking your time and leave in suspense with my knees quivering... I thought as I stared into his eyes pleadingly.  
  
Finally he said, "Let's go to your place," with that devilish smirk of his. I returned the grin and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his middle. I planted dozens of kisses on his lips and neck. Then I smiled childishly, and got lost in his chocolate eyes.  
  
"Race you to the car." I said, hoping off of him as we both made a mad dash to his automobile.  
  
Charging through the front door of my house, Eyeball and I kissed passionately. His tongue was like heaven, but I won't get into detail. We made our way to the kitchen, our hands searching each others' bodies, as if we were looking for buried treasure. No pun intended.  
  
Eyeball pushed me onto the kitchen table, as we knocked over everything in our path. Books toppled over, and there was a sudden shatter of glass. We had tossed a glass of some beverage off the table. Not that I had noticed anything we were breaking at this time. I mean, I was a little preoccupied at the moment.  
  
I slip my shirt off over my head, and kick off one of my heeled shoes. Of course it smashes into a small pile of clean dishes, causing them to crash to the ground. But I wasn't about to stop now. I tossed my other shoe, plopping it into the sink, filled of soaking dishes, causing a "plop" in the water.  
  
Eyeball peels his t-shirt off of his body and tosses it carelessly behind him, giving me a devilish smirk. I grab the sides of his face in my hands, a give him a sweet kiss. I hear footsteps running down the stairs, and instantly blame Hades. But a gasp that comes from the kitchen doorway causes me to stop and look in that direction.  
  
With a hand to her chest, Wendy stands in the doorway. Her air was slimy and unkempt. Her cheeks glowed with redness as beads of sweat kissed her forehead. Her shirt on backward and her pants were unbuttoned. I knew this look well. This was the, I-just-had-sex-and-got-dressed-in-a-hurry look.  
  
And then there was Ace. A droplet of sweat rolled down his face. His hair was messed up, like fingers had been running through it a million times. He had zipped up his jeans just as he had gotten to the doorway.  
  
And now, we all gazed in silence. My heart sank, as my eyes swelled with tears as I saw the scene before me. Ace's face flushed a ruby red, as his fist clenched at his side. 


	27. Rippling Abs

~#~  
  
A/N – I know you all wanted a fast update because somebody left it at a cliff-hanger (I'm looking at you Sophie!!) but a friend of mine passed away last weekend and I know it's a bad thing to say, but I wasn't that upset, we weren't that close (he was one of my boyfriend's friends who I saw once a month or something). So mostly I didn't update because my boyfriend's been feeling low and I've had to comfort him. But anyway, here's Wendy-  
  
~#~  
  
The room was thick with tension and betrayal; I couldn't help but look at Rory, seeing the tears well up in her eyes, had it hurt her that much? She was forever gallivanting off with Eyeball; she was with him on the kitchen table right now! How could she be upset about me and Ace?  
  
Ace's eyes were wandering between Eyeball and Rory and the entire room, seeming to gather up all the evidence, leaving no surface overlooked. I could see he was about to explode with fury, and would probably aim it at Eyeball.  
  
Serene and unusually still was how I would describe Eyeball at that particular moment. He was now stood slightly behind Rory, (who was still laid on the table) using her as a shield, possibly hoping that somehow Ace would be easier on Rory than he would be on him. Unlikely.  
  
I was still stood in the doorway, wondering why the house couldn't always be this quiet, and praying for a distraction to stop what was about to happen. It was obvious there was going to be a fight, in situations like these there was always a fight, wasn't there?  
  
Ace stepped forward and I knew it was inevitable: Ace would start attacking Eyeball, Eyeball would try to fight back, and fail miserably, because Ace was stronger, you just had to look at his smooth, rippling abs to see that..... Anyway, getting back to the point, I'd watch this happen, speechless and paralyzed and then Rory would go and cry in her room. Ace will go and apologise, I'd start crying realizing he didn't love me, Rory will scream at Ace telling him that she hates him. And Eyeball would still be lying on the floor, getting blood over my mother's polished white tiled floor, and looking like he'd been beaten with the ugly stick. Unless I could change all that.  
  
"Ace, no fighting. I'm sure we can settle this like the mature adult that I am." I gestured, maybe I can stop this from happening, maybe will listen to me because he loves me!  
  
"Shut up, Wendy." Ace spat back, his eye's still shooting daggers at Eyeball.  
  
"Okay." Maybe not. Rory was still looking at me with big eyes, whether she wanted help or she was upset with me, it was unclear, but I had to fix this, I'm involved, it's partially my fault. If I hadn't run downstairs thinking there was a burglar, this wouldn't have happened.  
  
"N-no! It's n-not okay." I stammered, I was arguing with a very pissed off gang leader with a switchblade in his pocket, this was a very bad idea.  
  
But it worked; he stopped and turned towards me, "Excuse me?" Yeah, this was really a bad idea.  
  
I took on a tone that was familiar to this household, the stern mother. "Don't question me! You're not getting blood on my mother's white polished tiled floor! You're going to go and sit in the dining room and think, Eyeball's going to go up to my room and think, me and Rory are going to stay here and talk." I gasped for breath.  
  
"Or you'll do what?" He questioned smugly.  
  
"I'll tell everyone in school that you baby talk in bed." My situation hadn't improved, at least he was listening, but I had just threatened him. He's going to kill me. Help me.  
  
Rory's jaw dropped and she looked at me, her eyes getting disturbingly large, Ace looked shocked that I had stood up to him, and Eyeball, although at an inappropriate time, stifled laughter.  
  
Ace began to walk towards the dining room and after he left, Eyeball picked up his t-shirt and headed for the stairs. Rory slid herself off the table and put her shirt back on.  
  
"Wow, my dorky sister just kicked ass. Sorta." Rory said as she sat down on one of the chairs.  
  
I laughed uncomfortably as I sat down beside her on the next chair. I couldn't think of what to say, and apparently, neither could Rory, we both sat there, staring blankly.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" I managed to ask finally.  
  
She shrugged, "I don't think so, I'm shocked, I mean, you and Ace?"  
  
I nodded, looking down at my hands, not wanting to look her in the face.  
  
"I think I should go talk to him, he deserves to know what's been going on with Eyeball and me." And with that she got up from her chair and walked away, I half expected to hear the front door slam and she Rory running away from it all, but a few minutes passed and I heard voices.  
  
I looked around the kitchen and noticed Rory's shoes in the sink and saw what had made that crash that had worried me, a glass of orange juice had smashed on the floor. And I thought I was the clumsy sister.  
  
I pulled Rory's shoes out of the sink and but them outside the back door in the kitchen, cleaned up the mess on the floor and waited for something to happen.  
  
I should have talked to Eyeball or something, but what was I suppose to say? I can't say anything until I knew how Ace feels, it's possible that I was just a quest to Ace he wanted to conquer, or on the other hand he could really have feelings for me.  
  
I decided to just sit there and think about Ace and his rippling, toned abs..... Heaven. 


	28. Cat Fights and Dog Fights and Decisions,...

A/N: Once again, sorry for the long no update last time. My computer was being Jackass McBitch. Anyway- Here you go.  
  
*Rory*  
  
I walked into the dinning room where Ace sat with his head in his hands. My mind was swirling with thoughts, I couldn't concentrate. Ace and Wendy? How... against the laws of physics! I couldn't determine if this surging feeling I felt was jealousy or shock. But Wendy didn't need to know. I could see it all now. "How can you be upset when you were cheating on him with Eyeball..." She would whine and lecture. But she was right. I had no right to be upset with Ace. Of course, that didn't let Wendy off the hook.  
  
"Wendy?" I said strangely, seated across the table.  
  
"Fuck off." He grumbled. Well, at least he was talking to me right?  
  
"What are you smoking?" I said cruelly.  
  
"What don't you understand about fuck off? Is it the fuck, or the off?" He roared again.  
  
"You know, I don't know how you can be upset with me-"I started.  
  
"Are you shitting me? You fucked my best friend! What is that shit Rors! I thought you were better than something like that!" Ace bellowed. Boy was he steamed! His cheeks flushed and his face was tight.  
  
"Ace, you fucked my sister! How the hell is that any better?!?" I argued, my face growing hot.  
  
"That's different!" He defended. What was he talking about? Wendy was my own flesh and blood. You know, I think it's illegal, if not it should be. I mean, we don't interbreed with families, here in Castle Rock.  
  
"Fuck you! It's exactly the same! It's bad enough she's a pathetic ball of grease and grime, but she's my fucking sister Ace! That's about as low as it gets!"  
  
"Fuck you Rors! This is different!" He was convinced that the situations were completely different, when in front of my face, they seemed exactly the same. That's what I get for having a twin. Unfortunately we get to have the same uncomfortable situations.  
  
"How is this different! Please Mr. Merrill, enlighten me!" I said, propping my feet up on the table angrily.  
  
"Argh! Just forget it!"  
  
"No really Ace. Tell me how you boning my sister is different from me and Eyeball!"  
  
"You wanna know what I was thinking? I thought, you know, I wonder what Wendy would be like in bed. She's one girl I haven't gotten to yet, maybe I should try to fuck her to finish my collection." Ace paused as I stared at him blankly. "That's what you want to hear right? That's the Ace Merrill everyone knows. At first it was all about testing the waters... But, then I got to know her, not just her body. You see, all you ever were, was just another piece in my collection..." Ace said shamefully as my eyes swelled up with tears. "But Wendy... she's different... She's not like all the other sluts I've fucked. She's smart and she doesn't care about a reputation like everybody else. Rory, it's different with her. I-I love her..."  
  
Did I just die? Am I still breathing? Wait, what? Did Ace just say he loves Wendy? You see, this is the part of the dream where Wally Cleaver comes in on a vine and starts singing 'My Boy Lollipop' with Mighty Mouse. Wait... No Wally Cleaver... Uh oh...  
  
"Y-you l-love her?" I echoed with a stammer in my voice.  
  
"Scary isn't it?" Ace smiled. I gave him a look of undeniable agreement.  
  
"So... What was I?" I asked shakily. Immedently I felt so selfish. Here Ace was telling me about his new love for my sister, and all I could do was think about his fling with me. No matter how much I loved Eyeball and no matter how much I didn't want to be with Ace any longer, the feeling of rejection with someone I had sex with was not easy to comprehend.  
  
"Just another trophy in my case." He said shamefully leaning back in his chair, looking at his hands.  
  
Hot painful tears hid behind my eyes. I felt like dying. All my life I had been a trophy in this school. Maybe that's what Eyeball wanted. The prize of Castle Rock. No, no! It's different with Eyeball! Isn't it?  
  
"Do I fucking look like a swimming medal to you Ace?" I said angrily as heat rose to my cheeks. He quickly looked at me in alarm. "I'm sick and tired of being everyone's trophy fuck!" I screamed as Ace stood up with a stern glare in his eyes.  
  
"Well until you have more to offer then sex in a Drive-In, that's all you're gunna be!" Ace yelled. My lips tightened as I kicked my feet off of the table, stood up and smacked a heavy hand across Ace's cheek.  
  
"You're an asshole! And you're no better than me, Ace. What do you have to offer girl? A couple of smooth lines and some dick in your car, but the ride ends there! Ace fucking Merrill, you've got a name... but outside of Castle Rock you're shit!"  
  
Ace looked at me like he was going to kill me. He slowly walked towards me and I made a mad dash upstairs. The door to my room was open and I fell into Eyeball's arms. Eyeball pushed me aside as Ace charged up the steps. And before he knew it, Eyeball's face and Ace's fist met quite unpleasantly.  
  
I shrieked as Eyeball took his fist to Ace's face in return, as the two began fighting. They knocked over lamps, and books, and a chair or two. They pushed out into the hall, and Eyeball knocked Ace into Wendy's room, swinging the door open, practically breaking it, as Wendy ran up the stairs.  
  
Ace and Eyeball continued to fight in Wendy's room, trashing it as well. I looked over at Wendy, and mascara seemed to be running down her cheeks. She glared at me intently.  
  
"What?" I asked awkwardly.  
  
"You're a bitch." She said coldly.  
  
"What did I do now?" I asked, my mind pounding with anger. "What, did I cheat on you too?"  
  
"You really think I'm pathetic? Ha! I get good grades, and I'm not the whore of Castle Rock High, that makes me pathetic?"  
  
"No it makes you perfect." I said sarcastically, as my anger intensified. I should be mad at her, not vise versa. I've done nothing to her and she stole Ace from me... doesn't that mean something?  
  
"Fuck you!" She began as we heard some yelling from Ace and Eyeball.  
  
"Chicken shit!" I heard Ace's voice yell.  
  
"I'm chicken shit? You don't even have the balls to admit to anyone you fucked the duck!" Eyeball spat back.  
  
"You're a bastard! You fucked my girl behind my back!"  
  
"You didn't want her anyway!"  
  
They seemed to have stopped fighting. I had been trying to listen that I completely forgot about Wendy. That is, until she took me by the shoulders and slammed me into the wall.  
  
"You knew I liked Ace, and you just couldn't let me have him could you?" She said angrily with a flush in her cheeks. I don't know who this new demanding Wendy was, but I'm two minutes older and I'm not taking it!  
  
"I'm sorry, the Merrill Charity Fund is closed!" I spat back. She shrieked and pushed me hard into my room.  
  
"You can't have anyone else be happy can you? You're such a selfish whore!" She bellowed with a roar as she stood there with her fists clenched.  
  
"At least I have the common courtesy not to fuck my sister's boyfriends... then again, you've never had one..."  
  
"So you haven't had the opportunity yet! But that's not really your scene is it? No, you'd rather fuck your boyfriend's best friend!" I screamed and charged her right into the wall, which ended up with her falling atop of me as we wrestled on the floor. As my excuse, Wendy runs everyday, she's a strong girl. I'm sure she could kick Ace's ass if she had to!  
  
I had finally got atop of Wendy and clawing at her like I did when we were little kids, as she screamed, while in charged Ace and Eyeball. Wendy and I were screaming at the top of our lungs. Ace and Eyeball came over to us and pulled us apart. I kicked and clawed my way, back to her but it was no use in Ace's grasp. He had picked me up and held back my arms as Eyeball did the same to Wendy.  
  
"Let me go! I just had her!" I screamed.  
  
"You did not..." Ace laughed.  
  
"Get off me!" I shrieked pushing him away from me. My hair stuck out all over and my make-up smudged. I felt a fat lip swelling, from one of Wendy's power packed punches. I hate to admit it, but she totally kicked my ass.  
  
"You're a slut!" I yelled to Wendy.  
  
"I'm a slut? If I recall, there aren't nasty things written about me on the bathroom walls..." My eyes began to swell with tears, for I knew everything she said was true.  
  
"At least I wouldn't have fucked your boyfriend!"  
  
"You didn't even love Ace!"  
  
"How the fuck do you know? I could have!"  
  
"Oh yeah, like when? When you were to busy getting boned by Eyeball!" Wendy screamed, as I charged toward her. Ace and Eyeball held us back. We kicked and screamed like the immature girls we are.  
  
"Fuck you Wendy! You want Ace? You can have him! I'm done with his sorry ass anyhow! Just another hand-me-down for you! Ace, take your bitch and get the fuck out of my room." Ace grabbed my arm furiously but I tugged it away. "Get out!" I yelled harshly. "Get the fuck away from me! Don't touch me!" I said with tears running down my cheeks.  
  
I dropped to my knees and began to cry. Wendy and Ace left quietly and closed my door. I couldn't take it anymore. Ace was a big part of me. How could Wendy do that to me? I couldn't even think about Eyeball. All I wanted was to be held in Ace's arms. Did I really love Ace? Eyeball kneeled next to be and cleared his throat.  
  
"So what the fuck, do you love Ace or whatever?" He asked bluntly.  
  
"I-I don't know..."  
  
"I can't believe this... This is fucking ridiculous Ror! You're always fucking doing this! You can't forget about Ace, can you? I'm never going to be good enough, am I? You can't see what's right here for you! Well then, fuck you. This is the last time Rory... I'm not going through this shit again." I could feel myself choking on my sobs. I was really unsure what I wanted. It was like, my love for Ace had risen from the dead. But then, what of my love for Eyeball?  
  
"Eyeball.... don't...." I managed to say between sobs.  
  
"No Rory. Fuck you- I'm not sticking around for your fucking mind games anymore!" Eyeball said, tearing the pieces of my broken heart into microscopic pieces. I didn't know what was happening. Who did my heart really love? Ace, or Eyeball?  
  
A/N: sorry that took so long to get up! ( But better late then never huh? Aol was on the broke side, so forgive me for SUPER lateness!!!!! UPDATE SOON LOUIE GIRL!!!! ( 


	29. Nightmare in Castle Rock

#~#  
  
Author's Note: I had weird dream last night, I was doing it with Jack Sparrow :) and then Sophie walked on and started saying "me next! me next!" over and over again... of course I woke up before Sophie got her turn with the Captain, because he's mine! Mwhahaha!  
  
~Wendy~  
  
I left Rory's room quietly but inside I was still bubbling with fury, the only thing I had ever wanted in life was Ace and she had to have him. She couldn't stand the thought of me having something that she didn't have, so she just stole him from me.  
  
Well, he never really was mine...but that's not the point, he should be mine, not hers. I love him more. I need him more.  
  
I stormed into my room with heavy footsteps and slammed the door behind me, momentarily forgetting that Ace was following me. Great way to show your love for someone, slam a door in their face.  
  
I heard an 'oof' noise as Ace's body connected with the door, or what was left of my door. I turned around and opened it to see him holding his head in pain, I grinned sheepishly, "sorry."  
  
"It's okay," he mumbled as he stepped into my room. I closed the door behind him and sat down on the edge of my bed. Ace quickly joined me.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" He question echoed in my ears. Being very unaware and unskilled in the whole dating, boys and relationship department meant I didn't have a clue what he was really asking me.  
  
Did he want to stay and protect me? Stay and have sex, again? Stay so he can sneak into Rory's room while I sleep? Or just stay for another hour? I looked into his eyes, hoping they would reveal what he wanted to know, they didn't.  
  
"No, its okay, I can take care of myself." I turned away, it was uncomfortable being this close to him and not knowing how he felt about me.  
  
"I love you." His hand clasped mine as he said that and I froze in response. My mind went blank and then filled with so many thoughts that it hurt. He loved me? He couldn't.  
  
"Come again?" I asked, slowly turning towards him. My eyes widened in shock or happiness, maybe both.  
  
"I. Love. You." He said the words slowly as if talking to a small child. Should I tell him that I love him? I felt dizzy with emotions, things were going too quickly. I released my hand from his grasp and pulled away, standing up against the door.  
  
I looked at him for a few moments with a confused stare; he looked at me nervously and began to fidget on the bed. I heard Rory begin to sob at the other end of the hall, loud footsteps were going down the stairs.  
  
As I realized that Eyeball had just left Rory alone to cry, I immediately felt ashamed for attacking her, I didn't think things were that bad for her. She always walked around with confidence like she didn't have a care in the world.  
  
I turned back to Ace; I suddenly felt tired, sick and wanted to be alone. "Ace, maybe you should go...with everything that's happened, I think it'd be best if you'd leave."  
  
He stood up and looked hurt as he made his way to me and the door. As he stood in front of me, I looked into his eyes, my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
Although this wasn't mine and Ace's first kiss...I was still slightly clumsy and awkward in my movements. As he began to kiss me back I smiled into his mouth and enjoyed the new feeling of being loved.  
  
When he finally pulled away, both of us breathless, I told him what I wanted to say to him for years, "I love you too." I cannot describe the utter feeling I had when he leaned in to kiss me again.  
  
But I was tired and I didn't feel entirely normal, well, would you if you'd just been in a catfight with your twin sister? I didn't think so. I rested my hands gently on his chest. "I really think you should go."  
  
"I don't want to leave you yet." Christ, he had to stop saying nice things like that to me, my heart was about to burst out from my chest.  
  
"You should, because I don't know what to do if I pounce on you because I'm very inexperienced," when had I become so blunt? I blushed up to my hairline after the words slipped out, the suggestive look on Ace's face didn't make me feel any better.  
  
I quickly opened the door and moved aside, letting Ace go through, he didn't seem too pleased, but left after another kiss goodbye.  
  
I lay back on my bed as I heard his car drive away; it wasn't soon till I fell asleep.  
  
A rustling noise awakened me and my blurry eyes focused on a figure hovering above me. As my eyes began to focus I recognised Rory's dishevelled frame, make-up was smudged around her face and blood was smeared on her left cheek.  
  
Her eyes fixed on my face, yet her pupils seemed to be darting about the room maniacally. "Rory...what are you...?" I asked sleepily, my voice seemed far and distant and had an echoed quality to it, like I wasn't really there.  
  
"Its okay, Wendy, everything's going to be okay." Her voice also had an eerie sound, somehow surrounding the whole room.  
  
"Rory?" I asked looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Ssh, just close your eye's, it'll be okay in a minute." She lifted a pillow from the side of my body.  
  
"Rory?" I squeaked, my blood began to run cold, she wouldn't.  
  
"Ssh." She lifted the pillow over my head and brought it down on my panicked face.  
  
I leapt from my bed in a cold sweat and looked about my room, Rory wasn't there trying to kill me with a pillow. It had all been a dream. My breath came heavily and I felt like I actually had been suffocated, I decided to get some coffee. I didn't want to go back to sleep just yet.  
  
As I tip-toed barefoot down the stairs, I noticed a light coming from the door to the kitchen. I approached the door quietly and stepped in to see Rory shovelling through the medicine cabinet above the sink.  
  
She hadn't noticed me yet, but I guessed that she would eventually. Her face was bruised and her knuckles looked sore, yet I hardly had any wounds or bruises from the fight at all. I stood there nervously and cleared my throat, hoping that Rory wouldn't be up for round two because I wasn't in the mood after that nightmare.  
  
#~#  
  
Author's Note: Ha! Bet a lot of you thought that Rory had gone crazy! Although I think she probably did a few chapters ago...anywho, review! (I rhymed! Woo!)  
  
Pip Pip! 


	30. KKKCRAZY RORY

A/N: Hey! The Captain is MINE biatch!!!!!!! Here's another Sophilicous chapter- guaranteed to have a burst of Sophie in every bite! No artificial flavorings. This product has not been tested on animals.  
  
Crazy Rory  
  
I felt like dying. No wait let me try that again. I was dying. Other than the horrible trauma my heart has been through, my loser sister kicked my ass. This was not a Rory-licious day.  
  
Ace hopped down the stairs with a shut of Wendy's door. He stopped on the staircase, as I looked at him, almost surprised. My eyes were puffy and my face was red from crying. He stared at me for a minute as my eyes filled with tears. He looked down for a minute then back at me.  
  
"Ace..." I said in a shaky voice, just above a whisper. He looked down at the ground like the coward he was, and headed for the door.  
  
"Ace." I called after him, although my voice wasn't very loud. He stopped at the door, but only for a moment as his fingers fiddled impatiently on his right hand. Without a word he opened the door and sped off in his car.  
  
What would I have said if he turned around? I'm not sure, but I wanted to say something. Maybe like, sorry for giving you a hard time with Wendy, or sorry for sleeping with your best friend, although he slept with my sister. I don't know, I just wanted to say something. I wanted to say I was sorry, I wanted everything to be fixed, I wanted to know why he kept me around when he was with Wendy.  
  
After crying my eyes out for quite sometime, I sat at the kitchen table while Wendy soundlessly slept. Yeah, she can sleep, what has she got to worry about? She's got someone who loves her.  
  
But I did get a chance to calm down and think rationally, for once. I knew that in my heart of hearts I loved Eyeball. Ace's words scratched me, if anything. But to hear heartbreaking things from Eyeball was enough to kill me.  
  
I had to face that all I was to Ace was another trophy fuck. As bad as it hurt, I had to admit it to myself, that in this town, in my school, that's all I ever really was. I had loved Ace once, but that was ancient history. About three years ago. It just killed to know I wasn't good for anything else.  
  
Ace didn't want me, okay, I didn't want him either, not a big deal right? Well, until he tells me all I'm good for is sex, and he loved Wendy. He REALLY loved Wendy. He was something else when he told me that. And inside a part of me died. And in it's place, a desire for something, or someone rather, that I couldn't have grew.  
  
That was that. Ace was someone I couldn't have, which made him someone I wanted. But that's not how things work in the world, unfortunately. No, in this world, your geeky sister winds up with the coolest guy in Castle Rock, and you wind up screwing over the guy of your dreams. I hate this world. Who the hell decided on these things anyway? Because now that Wendy has nothing to worry about, she's got Ace, and I got shit!  
  
Suddenly I got a craving, a craving for one of Eyeball's kisses. His kiss did something to me that Ace never could. Shivers tickled my spine, and every emotion in my body magnified. I tingled all over and felt faint. And I'll never be able to feel that again.  
  
I had a cigarette on the porch and saw Eyeball's younger brother walk past.  
  
"Hey," I called, my eyes puffy and my make-up smudged, as my hair poofed (did you know poofed is not a real word?) into a long knot.  
  
"Hey..." He said awkwardly to me. I don't blame him, I never really talked to him much. He walked up the path and stood at the end of the porch, as I sat against the front door.  
  
"Have you talked to your brother?" I asked, taking a drag of my cigarette.  
  
"My brother and I don't talk... It's more of a yell..." Chris said with a quirked brow, and I chuckled a little, but not much.  
  
"Is that a no?"  
  
"Nah, I did talk to him... sorta... he wasn't really in a talkative mood. But I'm sure you know all about that, don't you?" He said smugly. His blue eyes glistened a deep ocean blue.  
  
"That's probably my fault." I mumbled shamefully.  
  
"It is." Chris reassured me, with a glare in his eyes.  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"He's kinda crummy, I mean, you squashed him like a bug." Chris said thoughtlessly.  
  
"Maybe I should go over there." I said getting up.  
  
"I don't think that's the best idea. Besides you look like dog vomit."  
  
"Thank you." I said, with a sour look on my face.  
  
"Trust me, don't go over there. The only thing you'll wind up with is a black eye..." Chris called over his shoulder as he left me by myself.  
  
At least he was honest. I bet I did look like shit, and I have no doubt that Eyeball would hesitate to hit me.  
  
I just wish I could hear his voice. I want his arms around me. I just want to tell him how sorry I am and that I love him, and that I'd do anything for him to take me back.  
  
Just thinking about how I'd never get that, started me on my crying expedition again. My head swelled with pain and I went inside and rummaged through the medicine cabinet as Wendy came into the kitchen silently. I could tell she was watching me.  
  
"What?" I said, my nose stuffed and my vision blurry.  
  
"You look like hell..." She said. I gave her a sour look.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Rors..."  
  
"Listen Wendy... you won... okay? You won. You got the guy, and I got shit... happy now?" I snapped.  
  
A/N: Sorry that took long to post... PLEASE REVIEW! Update soon Louie Girl! 


	31. So, we meet again

Author's Note(s): I, Louise, am to blame for this chapter's delay...you may now throw your rocks and pointy objects at me...

#Wendy: So, we meet again#

"I didn't think things would turn out like this, Rors, I'm sorry." I tried my best to make piece. I looked into the medicine cabinet and grabbed the painkillers that I knew she was looking for. I held them out to her in my open palm.

"Just...leave me alone...okay?" She snatched them from me.

I walked past her, I stopped at the door that lead to the hallway, and turned to her. "Now you know how it feels to have nothing." I walked out of the kitchen and then out of the house.

Okay. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. But she just makes me so angry. She's had everything since we've moved here while I had nothing and I put up with it. But now that the tables are turned, I'm supposed to feel sorry for her when she never showed me any empathy? Fuck that.

On the other hand, I was used to being a loner before we moved to Castle Rock, Rory wasn't, she had always been popular.

I walked down the drive. I needed to talk to someone. I couldn't talk to Ace, things were okay between me and him, and things had just begun in a way. I couldn't just go there and complain and unload my problems on him. Today had been confusing enough for both of us.

The only other person that was involved and could understand was Eyeball. He'd upset Rory, so maybe he was the one who could put things right. I had to go and talk to him. Well, complain in front of him and hope he sympathizes with me. And hope he makes things right between him and Rory.

I was half way to the Chambers' resident the next time I looked at my watch, which was pointless since it was getting dark, and I couldn't see a thing unless the light from someone's house was bright enough to reach me.

When I got there and knocked on the door, Chris answered.

"Okay, first Rory looked like crap and now you do. What's going on at your place?" Charming isn't he?

"We got in a fit," I could feel the tears begin to fall, from the anger and guilt. "It's never been this bad before." I sobbed into his shoulder.

He was a bit tense, probably embarrassed that I was crying, or hugging him, or because his other friends were watching us from the other room. Oops...

I pushed myself off of him and he gave me a sympathetic pat on the back. I recognised Gordie from the group of boys around the table with cards in their hands. I didn't recognise the other two.

"I actually came to see Eyeball, is he in?"

"I don't think you want to see him, he's not doing good." Chris said, rubbing his forehead.

"It'll only take a few minutes," I found a tissue in my pocket and started to dry my face.

"Okay, if he attacks you with a boot...don't say I didn't warn you." He walked back into the other room where his friends were and closed the door behind him.

I walked up the stairs and found Eyeball's room to my right; I pressed my ear to the door. Nothing, it was deadly silently. I knocked on the door gently.

"Chris! I already told you! Leave me the fuck alone!" Came the reply.

I stuffed the tissue back in my pocket, "...uh...Eyeball, it's me, Wendy." I said calmly as I turned the doorknob.

He was laid sideways on his bed, his back to me, "What do you want?"

I looked around his room, things were everywhere. "I wanted to make sure you were okay?" Okay. A slight lie. I wanted to unload my pain onto him, but I'm not entirely selfish.

He had turned around on his bed and was watching me look at his room in disgust.

"I didn't think she'd hurt you this much." I sighed as my eyes crept to see what treasures the ceiling held.

"My room's normally like this." Eeewwwww.......

I sat down on the side of his bed and patted his arm. I wasn't entirely good at touching or comforting people.

"She's still in love with Ace." He looked at me; I could tell that he had been crying.

Rory was still in love with Ace? Did Ace still love Rory? Piss. Piss. Piss. I started to cry. I needed to cry. Eyeball sat up and hugged me, I clung to him.

"You know, that time we kissed?" Eyeball asked. I wondered where he was going with this. What would I do if he tried something? Apart from panic...

"Yeah," I answered back slowly, as if it'd delay what happened next.

"Let's just forget about it."

The door burst open. It was Ace. "What the fuck is going on here?" I noticed veins pumping in his temples and his neck was getting red. And why not? His girlfriend was hugging his best friend.

"Ace, nothing is going on, I just got a little upset, that's the only reason we were hugging." I tried to explain but he ripped me from Eyeball.

"I was outside, I heard about the kiss." Fury and rage were dancing in his eyes. I could almost feel my skin turn white. I became breathless and weak, I couldn't move.

Eyeball had stood up behind me and was talking about how 'it meant nothing' and 'it was a mistake'. Ace's eye's flashed to him. I suddenly felt dizzy and faint, Ace had let go of me.

I turned slowly and all I saw was Eyeball fall to the floor, Ace had punched him and I saw the glint of his switchblade.

I wanted to stop them, but I couldn't, my eyes closed and I heard someone else's voice. Rory's.

She was running up the stairs and yelling. "I may still look like shit. But I need to talk to you!" The door opened, I leaned against the wall and looked at her shocked face as she saw our boyfriends on the floor. "What the fuck is going on?" She turned to me.

Author's Note(s): Once again, really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry for the long wait. Pip Pip!


	32. A Kiss

A/N: Sorry for the wait to- I know, I am an asshole... but I'm here now, so love me again!!! Yay!!!

Rory

"What the fuck is going on?" I said as I walked into Eyeball's room, to find him and Ace beating the shit out of each other, and my stupid sister against the wall. I wanted to talk to Eyeball about this mess, apparently, everyone else had too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Wendy.

"Um, talking to Eyeball..." She said, and I drew my attention back to the guys. It wasn't until then that I saw Ace's switchblade cut Eyeball on the arm.

"Hey! Stop!" I said trying to get between them. "Ace, Stop it!" I said pushing his arm away from Eyeball.

"Don't touch me!" Eyeball said as I brushed against his arm. He pushed me toward Ace as I looked at him with hurtful eyes, but I was done crying.

"Stay out of this Rory..." Ace said, but I decided I that this had gone on long enough. I turned to face Ace as he came at Eyeball and I held his shoulders.

"Ace, look at yourself, you're crazy..." I started. Ace seemed to be breathing hard, and sweat covered his forehead.

"Eyeball kissed Wendy!" Ace shouted, still breathing heavily.

"What?" I said, looking at Wendy who was looking at the ground. Then I looked at Eyeball, who would looked me straight in the face. He didn't care.

"It didn't mean anything!" Wendy said, and I focused back on her.

"Oh my God, you really did kiss..." I said in a trance. I looked at Eyeball again. His head was hung low in shame, but his eyes locked onto mine as if to say, "how do you like it?".

Ace whipped his mouth on the back of his hand. He seemed to be staring at me to see what I would do. But I just froze. All I could do was look at each of them, like I was in some strange world where up was down and left was right.

I went into the hall and Wendy followed me as the guys stayed in the room.

"Rory..." She called, grabbing my arm. I snatched it away and looked at her.

"You kissed him?" I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"Rory..." She started.

"No! Just stay away from me! How could you do that? How could you kiss him?"

"He kissed me!" She bellowed.

"Oh and you fought him off with all your power right?" I said rolling my eyes, and folding my arms across my chest. "You just can't let me have anything, can you?"

"You have nothing? Don't give me that shit! I always in your shadow!"

"Oh right, because mom and dad ALWAYS, praise ME for my good grades and perfect attendance and polite manner, I swear..." I said, feeling my eyes water but I didn't let it show.

"Oh please, you've never cared about that stuff. You're ALWAYS in the spotlight. You're the pretty one, little miss popular. Mom and dad love you and you know it." Wendy said.

"Well, if I'm so pretty then how come Ace chose you over me?"

"You don't even like him!"

"How would you know?" I snarled. Okay, so I didn't like Ace, but what did Wendy have that was so special?

"'Cause he just doesn't, deal with it!" She huffed.

"You know what Wendy, I don't care anymore. You can have them both... They obviously want you..." I said with an attitude. I'm so stubborn...

"I don't want them, nobody wants me... Rory, you're nuts..." Wendy said impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm nuts for thinking Ace and Eyeball want you over me, when Ace slept with you and Eyeball kissed you... 'cause I just got that out of know where, I swear it..."

I said, turning and going into the bathroom. I splashed my face with cool water to calm down. I wanted to just cry but I couldn't. I was positively drained. I pressed my back against the cool tiled wall and remember how Eyeball kissed me in the Girls' Lavatory at school. I slid to the floor in defeat. How could Wendy kiss him? How could Wendy possibly have one of the kisses I dream about? One of Eyeball's kisses that sends shivers down my spine? This is so not fair... I'm the pretty one!

A/N: yes, Rory is a bitch, and yes, I updated. Update soon Louie girl!


	33. The End is Near

Author's Note: 'Tis Louise! Hope you all had a fab crimbo and a drunken new year. Here's Wendy, for the last time…Waaah!:

After Rory shut herself in the bathroom, I was alone in the corridor unsure of where to turn. Did I wait for Rory to emerge? Did I go back into Eyeball's bedroom to make sure that both he and Ace were alive? Or did I leave this mess and hope that they could sort it out?

As I looked at Eyeball's bedroom door I realized something, something that made my heart explode (…not literally…), I choked back tears as my breath came quicker, myself and Ace were most likely no longer a couple. I had to get out of there, I couldn't stay. What use was I? Why did I even get involved with that crowd?

I ran down the stairs and practically flew out the front door and onto the porch. Tears trickled down my face as I looked around, it was darker now, it had to be late. The light from the windows shone on Ace's car and I started to sob quietly as my mind began to show me what could have been.

I turned away and looked in the direction of home. I folded my arms across my chest and rubbed my upper arms for warmth, it was also colder than I remembered.

I stepped off the porch and walked across the lawn diagonally, the Chambers' never looked after their property so I had to be careful not to stand on any broken glass. Half way across the lawn, my sobbing became gentle weeping in which my tears flowed freely down my face, blurring my vision slightly.

I'd almost reached the road when I felt something pierce through the rubber sole of my right sneaker and puncture my foot. I immediately hopped onto the road, holding my right foot in my hands, trying to get the shard of glass out. Somehow I managed to keep my balance my slowly hopping forward, and when I finally tugged it out there was a squelching noise followed by the sight of dark red blood trickling down onto my hand.

I tossed the glass back onto the road and began to hobble home, tears came quickly, I wasn't sure whether it was the pain in my foot or the pain in my heart that caused them. I wiped at my face with my hand, eager to get into bed and sleep and not wake up. Just sleep and dream forever.

I then began to remember, as soon as I got home, everything would remind me of him, especially in my bedroom, even the sight of Rory would break my heart. How was I going to cope? How could I go to school knowing how strong the possibility of bumping into him was? Or worse… seeing him with someone else.

I heard a car coming up quick behind me, the pain was traveling up my leg and I could taste sweat, tears and blood on my lips. I veered off the road as I reached our mailbox; I turned and limped towards the porch. But the car had stopped, and someone was calling my name:

"Wendy!"

I stopped and gripped my stomach as I turned, I felt dizzy and nauseous, and the sight in front of me made it worse.

Ace had followed me, mud had splashed against his car, and he had clambered out and was walking towards me with a look of worry. Probably afraid I was going to start crying even harder.

I turned away and went up the steps, holding onto the railing for support, "leave me alone." I pulled open the screen door and reached for the key in my back pocket, my hands were shaking as I fumbled with it in the lock.

"Wendy? What's wrong with you?" I heard him reply just a few feet behind me, on the porch.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to leave me alone." I said, momentarily turning towards him.

He walked up and stood at my side as I still concentrated on making my hands stop shaking and getting the key in the lock. I could feel his eyes burn into me and the wave of embarrassment nearly knocked me over. Tears once again began to poor, this time with frustration and self pity.

"Come here," he said softly, taking the keys from me, turning them in the lock and pushing the door open for me.

I walked inside and pulled the screen door shut before he could even take a step. "Now, leave me alone," I almost pleaded, looking at him through the screen. I felt with my hands for the keys behind me.

"Why? I want to talk to you." The worry was still strong in his voice, but it was accompanied by annoyance.

"I already now what you're going to say," I cried through even more tears, "and trust me, I don't want to hear it! It'll be more painful." I'd already turned away and was shutting the door before he could reply.

I managed to lock the door a lot quicker than how long it had took me to unlock it, I placed the keys on the small table, where the keys and the mail was kept, by the door and went into the kitchen. I saw gratefully that Rory had left the medicine cabinet open, but she'd left it in a mess so it took me a while to find some bandages.

With bandages and a glass of water in hand, I hobbled up the stairs, noticing that I'd left a trail of blood footprints as soon as I'd walked in through the door. As I reached the top I knew I should have gotten some aspirin too, my head was starting to hurt, the crying had finally got to me. But at least I'd stopped.

I opened my door and almost, almost, dropped my glass, I quickly placed it on my dresser along with the bandages, keeping my eyes fixed on the figure before me. Ace had climbed in through my bedroom window. He chest was heaving, sweat was dripping down his forehead, his jeans were torn. "I love you." Were the only words he uttered as he looked at me with his cool blue gaze.

Just as I had started to think that I wouldn't cry again, tears ran down my cheeks and I looked away, unsure of what to say. I thought about turning the doorknob behind me and making an escape, I wasn't made for this sort of thing, I got good grades and got bullied, I wasn't supposed to have a boyfriend who'd climb through a window just to tell me he loves me.

Ace had slowly walked towards me while all this was running round in my head, he probably knew that I'd want to get out of here. His hands were resting on my shoulders and he kissed my forehead.

"You don't want to break up with me?" I whimpered into his chest.

"No."

"Even though me and Eyeball kissed?" I asked, sniffling.

"No. I figure that we're even now. I mean, I was screwing your sister." I tried to ignore his bluntness as I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes.

The chaos of this 'adventure' flashed before my eyes, I felt light like I was floating, floating away into sleep that I welcomed.

It wasn't until the next morning that I opened my eyes. The light of the sun pouring in through the windows made my eyes squint. I tried to turn away but Ace's arms were keeping me in place, I'd fallen asleep in his arms, the way I wanted to wake up for the rest of my life.

Author's Note: Aaaaah! That was my last chapter!! Just want to say (even though I know my Soya Beans will repeat what I'm about to say for her chapter) a big thank you to everyone who read, everyone who reviewed. Hugs, kisses and spanks on the ass for all of you! And a special thanks to my Soya Beans, the best co-writer, friend, rival (remember the Captain? And how he's mine…all mine…mwhahahaha) and secret lesbian lover a gal could ever dream of!

I bid a final farewell to you all, God bless.

Pip Pip! ::waves::


	34. The Cup

A/N: Okay goodbye! Final Chapter to OA! We'll miss thee- :sniffle:

Rory

I walked out of the bathroom and looked around to see that Wendy was no longer there. I peered around the corner to Eyeball's room to see him sitting on his bed, by himself.

"Where did everybody go?" I asked meekly. He shrugged. I walked over to him. He had never looked more adorable, I swear. I sat down, holding my hands between my knees.

"Eyeball…" I started.

"What?" He snapped. I didn't know what to say to him. I was thinking and feeling so many things, I couldn't explain it all.

"I'm sorry….?" I said not really sure if that was what I wanted to say.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" He said, looking at me.

"Telling. I'm defiantly telling you. I was being my selfish, bitch little self. I always want what I can't have, and I couldn't have Ace. I mean, I had him, but I didn't have him, Wendy had him. Does that make sense?" I said in a rush. I think I confused myself back there.

"Surprisingly, I know what you're saying."

"Okay good, because I really messed up and yeah I'm still jealous of Wendy, I've always have been. I just, I don't know. I miss ya Eyeball… I miss the way you look at me, and the way you laugh and the way you kiss me. I think I got so mad that you kissed Wendy because that was my kiss, not hers." I said with a pout. "And I don't blame you for wanting to get back at me…" I paused and looked at him, he was smiling.

"Why are you smiling? I'm apologizing over here!" I said in a huff.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you." He repeated with a smile.

"But I…"

"I don't care…"

"But Ace and…"

"I don't care…"

"You don't care that I…"

"Nope." He said and gave me a knee weakening kiss.

"I love you too…" I whispered with a smile and kissed him. And kissed him and kissed him and kissed him, until the kissing was no longer kissing.

I fell asleep on his chest and woke up to find, that its nice when you love someone to see them, first thing in the morning.

"Shit!" I bellowed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I've got to get home! Mom and dad come home today and if I'm not there they'll have my neck!"

"Okay, okay, lets go, I'll drive you."

"Okay… one problem…"

"What?"

"I have no clothes…"

"Oh, right."

8

I rushed into the house, fully dressed, as Eyeball followed me. I told him that I'd see him later.

Our short kiss goodbye, escalated, as it often does, and now I was concentrating about some other things.

The door open and who should walk in on my intense make-out session but the lovely parentals.

"Rory!" Mom bellowed.

"Hey… Mom… you remember Eyeball right?.."

"Sweetie I though you were with Ace Merrill these days…" Mom said, trying to not make Eyeball feel uncomfortable.

"Well, some things have changed."

"In a week!" She shrieked.

"I told you we shouldn't have left her." Dad said as they came out of the doorway. I looked up at Eyeball and shrugged.

"Well, it's none of my business." Mom said. Good old mom, don't ask don't tell. "I'm starved!"

"Me too." Dad agreed.

We followed them into the kitchen, where Ace and Wendy were playing a little game of I-obviously-had-this-boy-sleep-over-and-now-we-are-making-breakfast-in-our-P.Js-while-I-do-naughty-things-while-making-the-eggs. Mom gasped and almost fainted.

"Wendy, what is going on here?" Mom demanded.

"Um, I'm making breakfast…"

"I would not expect this from you…" Mom said.

"Why not? You left them alone, they're bound to rub off on each other." Dad said, getting the orange juice, like nothing was happening.

"I just don't know what is going on…"

"Isn't it obvious? Ace and Rory are splits-ville, Rory and Eyeball are together, and Ace and Wendy are the hot new couple… aren't you happy honey, they bonded…" Dad said and chugged his orange juice. I love Dad, he's a strange one.

"Mom, just be glad, that everything worked out, and ignore the fact that we have boys over in the morning…" I said.

"Lucky for you, I'm car-lagged." Mom snapped.

Wendy smiled and took a purple cup from the cabinet and poured some milk. She started to drink out of it.

"Wendy… that's my cup." I said, trying to stay calm.

"Rors, it's just a cup, I'll wash it when I'm done."

"It doesn't matter, Wendy dear, its MY cup!" I said through clenched teeth.

"It's a friggen cup Rory!"

"IT'S THE PRINCIPLE OF THE MATTER! THAT'S MY CUP!" I said and chased her out of the kitchen.

We ran into things, knocked over things, made a lot of clatter. We screamed and screeched and I could hear them talking in the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Ace said.

"No, this is normal for us." Dad said.

"Jeez, it was a stupid cup." Ace said with a huff.

"It was _her_ cup." Eyeball replied.

"But it's not like she broke it, she was just using it."

"Yes, but it wasn't hers to use!"

The bickering of my cup went on for sometime between them. Wendy and I had stopped fighting and listened in on Ace and Eyeball. Eventually mom and dad left the room, because they couldn't stand it. Wendy and I laughed to each other.

"Rory, oh my god…" She said.

"What?"

"I think we've bonded." She pretended to wipe a tear.

"Let's make friendship bracelets."

"Okay, but if you hug me, I'll have to hurt you."

"Just as long as you wear your own friendship bracelet and not drink out of mine…" I said.

"RORY IT WAS A FUCKING CUP!"

A/N: The end, I hope you guys liked it. Love you all. Fair thee well. So long. Adios. Hasta Luego, and such! Okay for real now… bye! –Sophie!


End file.
